


Guns and Wings

by MusicalNerd97



Series: The Threads of Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashed Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Horse!impala, M/M, Past Abuse Mentioned, Past Sexual Abuse, Sabriel later on, Slow Burn, Torture, Ultimatums, charlie/dorothy relationship mentioned, death by hanging, long journey, past torture victim, sheriff!Dean, western!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalNerd97/pseuds/MusicalNerd97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the sheriff in the small  town of Sioux Falls, along with his deputy (and brother) Sam. Life there is calm and normal, easy to manage with the occasional problems. That is until the Garrison gang sends an assassin to kill one of their beloved citizens. Dean is ready to hang the man for his crimes, when the outlaw gives him a deal he can't pass up. The whole Garrison gang. Dean and the criminal, Castiel, set off to find the gang; enemies working towards a common goal. Dean is determined to hate Castiel, but the longer they journey together and the more he finds out about the outlaw the harder it becomes to deny the feelings he begins to have for the man. But he's the sheriff and he has a job to do, he can't fall in love with a criminal... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is twenty chapter fic I wrote for a friend of mine. Right now it's a mature rating, but depending if I have the energy to had a few things later the tags and rating may change ( ;) ) Until then I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and post a chapter every week, but don't hold me to it. I get lazy, and or busy. Also! It may become part of a series I've been thinking of, but not sure if I'm going to do yet. So... that is pending. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Dean propped his feet up on his desk. His hat covering his eyes as he crossed his arms. It was just another dull day in the town of Sioux Falls. His latest captive was sitting in the cell in front of him. He was brooding over being caught… Again.  
   
  It was about the twentieth time he’d been in there. The boy was a classic pickpocket in town, though not a very good one. He was beloved sure, but very troublesome. Dean had been trying to make him go straight since the beginning. He’d given up years ago though. It wasn’t worth the effort anymore.  
  
  Dean blinked his eyes closed as the young man yelled at him from his cell. He resisted the urge to yawn; this was the same every time. Honestly, he thought the boy would be a better thief by now. No bite though. He was still as crappy as when he first caught him.  
  
  “Again?” His deputy groaned as he came in.  
  
  The sheriff looked up; lifting his hat with a shrug “The kid was caught tryna steal from ol’Singer.”  
   
  Sam sat down across from Dean, eyebrows raised in surprise. “The boy’s gotten stupid.” He noted with a sharp laugh. “Bobby would never let of his stock go missing. What’d he try to steal anyway?”  
  
  Dean shrugged “Some tool I think.”  
  
  “Idiot.” Sam laughed again.  
  
  “And he’s right here!” Ben called from the cell “It can’t be nice to insult a man who’s standin a foot away!”  
  
  The tall deputy glared over at the cell “Maybe if you learned a lesson every once and awhile, you wouldn’t be in this situation son!”  
  
  Ben sat on the edge of the small cot. He didn’t say anything else, admitting defeat. He knew he’d be out later that day. Lisa would come by, muttering apology after apology and paying for whatever it was he took and what his bail was. Lucky for the boy he came from a rich family. One of the richest families in town in fact! After the first time Lisa had come down here, with her father no less, they’d been trying to marry Dean into the family. She was a pretty enough girl, and they’d had a one night stand years back. It had happened just after her father had started coming around trying to gain a son in law. To this day, Dean wasn’t sure how it had happened. Some drunken night no doubt. Either way, it had been great and all but he had never seen himself as the settling down type. He was a man of his job. He couldn’t have attachments.  
  
  Dean smiled to himself, as boring as Sioux Falls was; this was an excitement he could always count on. The troublesome Benjamin.  
  
  The town had been here for years. Always bringing in different characters. It was a huge trade town.   Meaning, of course, that it wasn’t just innocent trades men who blew through. There were bandits and other gangs. There was one in particular Dean had been searching for, for years. They were a crafty crew, he gave them that much. They knew how to stay hidden; he only knew the basic place where they _may_ be.  
  
  Dean had become Sheriff after his father died ten years back. His mother had died when he was very young and so Dean had very little memories of her, besides of course what his father had told him. What he’d told him and his little brother Sam, his deputy. The two of them had gone into the family business together. Sam would take over when he died, or retired. He hoped for the latter personally.  
  
  As much as he loved the job, there were some days where he wished it were different. When he had failed to save someone, or he had to let a criminal go because he had a good lawyer. It was incredibly frustrating and Dean wished it could be easy. Black and white. No grey areas. His dad always told him it was black and white. There was no leeway with the law. Dean did his best to live that way, there were just some things that he couldn’t see as simply right and wrong. Reality didn’t work that way.  
  
  “Dean?” Sam said, dragging him from his thoughts.  
  
  The sheriff glanced up at his brother. The deputy was motioning with his eyes at his feet on the desk. Dean slowly lowered his feet with a cheeky smile “What can I do for you Sammy?”  
  
  “Have you finished the paperwork for Ben’s release?” His brother asked “You know Lisa’s going to want a quick release once she’s paid.”  
  
  Dean groaned inwardly “Almost. I thought I’d take a lil’ nap first.” He hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Bad dreams plagued his sleep every night. Dreams from back when… Well he didn’t like to think about it much. Even Sammy didn’t know about them. Dean intended to keep it that way too.  
  
  Sam rolled his eyes “Better get it done now. Lisa will be here any minute now.” The deputy glanced at Ben again before walking toward the door “I’m going to check on Bobby.” With a last pointed look he left the small station.  
  
  “Ya know… I should make you stay here longer this time.” Dean told Ben “Maybe then you’d learn not to steal. A few nights here, living like a common criminal.”  
  
  Ben’s face contorted in fear. He began spewing apologies, swearing on his life he’d be good. The boy knew that if he stayed here more than a day on a thieving charge there’d be no hope. He’d go to the county prison on the next train out of here.  
  
  A satisfied smile passed over Dean’s lips. Yes he’d be good this time. Dean would ship him off next time. After all, Dean couldn’t keep him out of trouble forever. Ben had a lot of growing to do. His mom worked hard to keep him in line. It must be hard without his father around anymore.  
  
  Mr. Braeden had died three years after Ben had been born; a freak accident in the mill. He’d been surveying his employees when a saw had been set a speed much too high. He’d been caught in the pathway. The guy never had a chance. The town had mourned for months; the man had been much loved. He’d given jobs to those who needed them and was fair to all he needed him. He never forced someone to work overtime, understood when they needed to be with their families. One of the best bosses out there. It only went to show that bad things happen to good people.  
  
  Settling to work on the papers he kept a careful eye on the boy while he did. If Lisa wasn’t here in a few hours she would certainly be there early tomorrow. Sam, as usual, was right too. When she was here she would want to pay and get out of there as fast as she could. Dean got the sense she was somewhat embarrassed by how much Ben was in here. She loved the kid of course, but he understood where she was coming from. Dean hadn’t been the best son at times when he was little.  
  
  He worked silently, filling out form after form. A half hour after he started, a cry went up from outside. People screaming as a man shouted. The shout was closely followed by the sound of the loud bang of a gunshot.  
  
  Dean’s eyes snapped up and he stood hastily. He rushed out into the open, ignoring Ben’s rapid fire questions. Dean burst through the door of the sheriff’s office to the see the scene outside.  
  
  Outside he found a crowd of people standing over a dead body, but at a great distance. The gunman was still standing over his victim. A pleased expression on his face, the gun still pointed downward at its target. Dean felt a sick feeling twist in his gut at the happy upward tilt on the criminal’s lips.  
  
  The man had black hair that was being ruffled by the soft wind that was blowing through town. He was tall with what Den guessed heavy set muscles. He wore a long black coat that swirled around him. Even if Dean couldn’t see the gun clearly he knew what it would look like. The gun would have intricate black wings on the side, flaring out near the handle. Because of this, he also knew the name of the gunman.  
  
  Castiel.  
  
  Part of the gang Dean had been after for years. The Garrison. The most wanted gang of criminals in the whole of America. There were posters all throughout the tiny towns across the country with his face, and the faces of the other members, on it.  
  
“Grab him!” Dean yelled.  
  
  He wouldn’t escape this time.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this will be your chapter for the week. I have show for the next four days so I thought I'd get it up early. I may post another one Sunday, but it depends on tired I am and what the day turns out to be. Thank you for all the positive feedback already!!! You're all the best <3 <3  
> Please review what you think. Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

Sam reached out and grabbed the outlaw by his coat. He pulled the criminal’s hands behind his back and dragged Castiel towards Dean who was watching stoic silence. The outlaw’s face was expressionless, but his eyes were glinting with what Dean could have sworn was regret. He brushed it off though; it had to be pride he saw there. An expression Dean wished he could wipe away.  
  
  As his deputy dragged him past Dean, the sheriff looked back over the crowd. His town was crying and in hysterics. All the people were losing it, some on the ground. Dean stepped down into the streets, gently pushing past his people. His breath hitched as he saw who was lying there dead.  
  
  Chuck Shirley.  
    
  The kindest man in town; a little skittish and a bit of a drunk maybe, but he would never hurt a fly. Why had Castiel killed him? What purpose did it serve? Sure, he had come here long ago and no one knew from where. He had fit in happily with the other townsfolk. He’d been a writer, telling stories and giving the town a newspaper to read.   
  
  Dean knelt in front of the dead man. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Trying to think of the best way to get the body out of the streets, calm the people, and deal with the prisoner. With shaking hands he checked for the man’s pulse. Hoping against hope that he might still be alive, even just enough so he could save him.  
  
  No luck.  
  
  He was gone.  
  
  The weary sheriff stood up and called to Garth. He would take care of the body and a group of them would bury the poor soul. Garth came forward slowly, his face sad and vulnerable. The poor kid always hated death, especially if the person had been close to him. Dean could still remember the day the boy’s dog had died. He hadn’t been the same for months afterwards.  
  
  Dean didn’t even want to imagine how long it would take the kid to bounce back after this.  
  
  With that taken care of Dean walked back into the office. Sam had Castiel seated in a chair, hands cuffed behind his back. The criminal’s eyes were darting around the room, searching for an escape. His lips curled into a sarcastic smile as Dean walked in.  
  
  Ben was still in the cell, watching the scene with wide eyes. This was probably the first time the young boy had seen a real criminal. A killer. He was clutching the bars, his knuckles white. Despite everything, Dean had a feeling this was good for the kid. He would definitely smarten up now; he obviously didn’t want to end up like the outlaw in front of him.  
  
  Dean walked up to the murderer and lifted his chin roughly upward. He glared at the man, resisting the urge to smack him across the face. He’d killed Chuck in cold blood.  
    
  Castiel met Dean’s gaze. His dark blue eyes large and gazing deeply into the sheriff’s. His grin widened as he saw the anger in Dean’s eyes “Hello Sheriff.” He said.  
  
  “You don’t have permission to speak.” Dean said through clenched teeth “You killed one of our best men!”  
  
  “Best men?” Castiel asked, a soft chuckle escaping him “You obviously don’t know who he was.” The murderer laughed again shaking his head “I didn’t know how stupid ya’ll were!”  
  
  Dean’s eyes narrowed further into a glare, he glanced over at the cell for a brief moment. It looked like Benjamin was getting out early. He walked over to the cell door and opened it up “Tell your mother to come down and sign the papers, you hear? And no more stealin!”   
  
  Ben’s eyes lit up “Yes sir! You won’t seem here again! My mum will be here soon.”   
  
  Dean nodded as the boy rushed out. When he was gone, Dean tugged Castiel roughly from the chair and tossed him into the now empty cell. He watched the outlaw stumble as he regained his footing. His hands still cuffed as Castiel turned around and stared at him and Sam.  
    
  Sam came up beside Dean; he looked into the cell and sighed heavily. He didn’t have to say anything. He knew what his brother meant. What were they going to do with him?  
  
  The most logical solution would be to hang him. Give him his trial of course, but hang him. To get rid of him. Still there was a certain joy that went through Dean at the thought of keeping him in the cell. This was one of the best arrests Dean had made in awhile. It was close to impossible to catch a member of the Garrison. He couldn’t believe this gunslinger had just waltzed into town. Right into his awaiting hands!  
  
  What if it hadn’t been a mistake? Could the outlaw have chosen for this to happen? Dean narrowed his eyes at the man behind the bars. Could Dean have played right into _his_ hands? Not the other way around?   
   
  Leaning back against the desk he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Contemplating how to best make Castiel talk. “Sam?” He said, opening his eyes again “Go check on the town. I’ll deal with him.”  
  
  His deputy eyed him nervously but did as he asked. When he was gone Dean kept his eyes on the blue eyed man in the cell. The man looked defeated but as far as he knew that could all be an act. It could be what this rebel wanted Dean to think! Dean had learned long ago not to trust criminals. They were all liars and manipulators. They would sooner cut your throat than give a bone to feed you. For them it was always survival of the fittest. They executed anyone who didn’t fit into the criteria.  
  
  Michael was cruel that way, named after the fearsome archangel himself and with reason. Dean wasn’t sure if he’d given himself that name or if that was the name is mother had given him long ago and Michael had found another meaning in it. Either way, no matter what the reason was, he lived up to it wholly. A fierce warrior doing whatever he pleased.  
  
  Dean planted his feet in front of the cell and stared into the prisoner’s eyes. The outlaw glared back with defiance and defeat in those wide, bloodshot eyes. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat as if he were panicking. Dean couldn’t think of any reason why the man might fear what he was about to do. He knew what his task would bring him as soon as he marched into town. Hadn’t he?  
  
  “Why’d you do it?” Dean asked coldly.  
  
  The outlaw tilted his head, his expression shifting into confusion over his defined features, “What do you mean Sheriff?”   
  
  Dean’s eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched his teeth “You know exactly what I mean. Why’d you kill Chuck Shirley?”  
  
  Castiel’s eyes widened in understanding and he turned on his heel, pacing to the back of his cell. He glanced back at Dean with an amused expression “You didn’t know.”  
  
  “Didn’t know what?”   
  
  “Who Shirley was. Where he came from. You never bothered to ask!” Castiel exclaimed gleefully “So trusting of strangers were you?” He shook his head and sat on the small cot that furnished the cell. The outlaw looked up at Dean, pity on the edges of that amused expression “Shirley was a deserter, one of us Sheriff.”  
  
  Dean blinked in surprise and crossed his arms over his chest “You’re lying.” He stated “You lot are all liars!”  
  
  The man shrugged “Maybe so, but I promise you now Sheriff. I ain’t lying about this. Chuck Shirley was a part of the Garrison. The leader before Michael took over. He just left, without a word.” Castiel shrugged “I was sent to take care of him. So I did, happily.”   
  
  “That you did.” Dean agreed with a low growl to his voice “You murdered a good man!”  
  
  “He wasn’t a good man.”  
  
  “A redeemed man then! He didn’t hurt anyone here!” Dean growled at the outlaw “You had no right to take his life!”  
  
  Castiel glared at him “I just do what I’m told. I don’t question my orders. Do you? Does your deputy? It’s what a good soldier does!” The outlaw was heaving as he glared at Dean “I’m a good soldier, like you. We just fight for different causes.”  
  
  Dean snorted “Oh yeah? Then what’s your cause? What makes it so great?”  
  
  He didn’t reply, just looked away at the floor. Dean bit back an angry snap as a realization dawned on him. The man didn’t know his cause. Didn’t know what they were trying to achieve. He truly was the perfect soldier.  
  
  The sheriff shifted on his feet, unsure of what to say. The man’s fate didn’t change with his lack of knowledge. He’d still killed a man, for that he had to pay the price. No matter how unfair it suddenly seemed. Castiel may be the perfect soldier, but Dean didn’t have time for people who didn’t have the guts to stand up for what was right.  
  
  “Your trial will be on the ‘morrow.” Dean informed him “Though I’m sure you already know the verdict.”  
  
  Castiel grinned then, wide mouthed. Almost as if he knew something Dean didn’t. He was sure the outlaw knew many things but this was specifics to his case. Castiel stood up and pressed his face against the bars “I think I do Sheriff. I think I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter for the week. Little bit longer, and I believe the others will be similar to this one. (at least I hope?) I will be posting every Monday I think. For the next twenty weeks, and then if I do the series it will be longer... Cause I'm lazy.  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

  Dean found the town already preparing for mourning outside. They had no idea they were mourning someone who had tried to kill them so many times before. He decided he wouldn’t tell them. They had already lost a member of the town. Let them remember him for the good he showed. How he was after the Garrison. That was, of course, if Castiel was even telling the truth.  
  
  With this in mind he buried the secret along with many others he’d had to hide from his town. His friends and family. They had no idea what he’d had to do to keep them safe all these years. He’d resolved long ago that they would never know.  
  
  As he walked through the town he comforted those who came up to him. Promising them the culprit would be taken care of, that he would pay for his crime. He meant it too. Chuck had been a good friend. Many times they’d drunk together at the local bar, “The Roadhouse.” He’d come to know Chuck very well, or at least he thought he had. He supposed there was a lot he didn’t know about the people in this town. Over the years many people had moved to Sioux Falls. It wasn’t the same group Dean had known through his childhood. Sure most were the same but there so many new faces now.  
  
  He made it through the streets and into the bar. Inside a massive group of people had already amassed. The piano player was in the corner plunking out a solemn tune. Charlie, Bela, Sarah and Jo were sitting in the corner, drink in their hands. The mood of the bar was too dark for their normal dancing.  
  
  Dean pushed his way up to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey. He took a seat at the bar while he waited for his drink. Dean took of his hat and placed it on the wooden counter, running a hand through his hair.   
  
  “Hey there Dean.” Ellen said, handing him his glass “You seem to have a lot on your mind.”  
  
  He nodded slowly “The outlaw we captured, he’s not exactly the villain he claims. Or what you imagine when you think of his gang. He told me why he shot Chuck, not a pretty ending.”  
  
  Ellen nodded “Aren’t ya going to tell me what that reason is?”  
  
  “No, no I’m not.” Dean replied.  
  
  “I figured.” Ellen said. She cleaned a few glasses before speaking again “Find someone to talk to Dean. You know what happens when you keep all this crap locked away.”  
  
  Dean nodded “Yeah, I will.”  
  
  She eyed slowly and nodded. She then put down the glass, moving off to serve more customers.  
  
  Dean watched her for a few moments before spinning on his stool to look out over the people in the bar. Folks were crowding together, consoling each other at tables and on the floor. He caught Charlie’s eye and gave her a small smile. The dancer jumped off her chair and hurried over to him.  
  
  She sat down beside him and crossed her legs easily, leaning her hands on the bar. She grinned at him and poked his arm playfully “Don’t look so gloomy Dean; you caught a dangerous criminal today! Saved the town again!”   
  
  “Someone still died Charlie.” Dean replied sliding his glass back and forth on the wood. “And now I have a criminal in custody who was blindly following orders. He didn’t even question the fact that Michael wanted Chuck dead! Who does that?”  
  
  Charlie let out a soft whistle and drummed her fingers on the counter “Sounds like the guy has issues.”  
  
  “You have no idea.” Dean agreed.  
  
  The dancer leaned against the sheriff with a sigh. Dean wrapped an arm around her and lightly stroked her hair. Charlie had been close to Chuck. She’d loved listening to the stories he’d come up with, since he’d been a frequent customer at the bar. Thus, the two had been able to talk often. If anything the man had been like a father to her.  
  
  “I’m sorry.” Dean told her, holding her close.  
  
  Charlie nodded and leaned against Dean heavily. Her real parents had been killed years ago by a passing horse and carriage. Run down as the bandits rushed out of Sioux Falls. Dean was still searching for the culprits. Lucifer and his gang, a rogue group of bandits that lived over by the Garrison. Further below them though if his sources were correct. Nevertheless they were as much a menace as the other.   
  
  The redhead huffed out a sigh and looked up at Dean “What do you plan to do with him?”  
  
  “A trial.” He replied “Might as well be fair to the man. He deserves that basic human right at least.”  
  
  “You sure about that?”  
  
  Dean hesitated and finally said “No, but I’d give the same to any other man.” He squeezed her shoulders affectionately “Don’t worry Charlie, the jury will convict him. Everyone loved Chuck; they’ll want to see Castiel behind bars and ultimately hanged.”  
  
  The girl nodded gratefully and hopped off her stool. She grinned at Dean and said “You know Jo would sure like to dance for you sometime.” She swung her hips from side to side, grinning playfully.  
  
  He rolled his eyes and waved her off “Jo’s way too young. I still don’t think she should even be up there yet!”  
  
  Charlie shrugged “Some of us started younger Boss.” She gave him a salute and twirled around, swinging her skirts as she did “See you around Sheriff.”  
  
  He watched her go and shook his head. Of the four dancers there, Charlie was the one who didn’t give the flocking men here a second glance. She sashayed past them, slapping them hard if they got too hands on. She made her living off the tips men left from the thrill they go off her hard to get act.   
  
   Dean knew it was just that, an act, though. He knew about the wealthy daughter over by Lisa’s family mansion. The daughter, Dorothy, came by the bar every so often and the two disappeared for hours. He let them be, seeing no issues as long as the girls kept quiet and Dorothy married whoever her father set before her.   
  
  The other three dancers had been working at the bar for years now. Jo Harvelle, daughter of Ellen and spunky little thing. The youngest of the four at nineteen. She had started dancing a few years back when she found extra tips in it, with what the men gave her. Dean thought she was still way too young to be up there, but she refused to listen to anyone. Even her mother couldn’t stop her. She was a good dancer, Dean would give her that.  
  
  Sarah Blake was another and long time resident of Sioux Falls. Dean could still remember playing games with her and Sammy through the small town. Sarah was the sweetest of them all. She usually stayed covered and teased people when she was on stage. Though after her show she was as crazy as the other three. He wasn’t sure how many times he’d had to pull the four out of a cinch.   
  
The last one and most sought after was Bela Talbot. The men of this town flocked toward her but she only gave her favourites the time of day. She usually wore the lowest stooping dress and kept her skirts lifted to entice the men. For awhile Dean had been one of her favourites, but when his dad died he had been forced to stop visiting. Too many new tasks to take care of. She’d been disappointed to say the least, but didn’t push it. She had many others after all.  
  
  The dancers were still sitting in the corner, nursing their drinks between their pale slender fingers. They were being eyed as usual despite the mood. They may have a few extra customers tonight, men needing comfort over losing a friend.  
  
  As Dean glanced around the customers in the bar, he blinked in surprise to find the blacksmiths missing. Hopping off his stool, he grabbed his hat and he headed toward the door and back out into the streets. There were less citizens walking around now and no one came up to him as he headed toward his father figure’s shop.  
  
  Bobby Singer was the head blacksmith of the town. Along with his best friend Rufus. The two of them were gruff old men who usually gave the best advice in Sioux Falls. Bobby had been a good friend of his dad’s. Taught him everything Dean needed to know. His own father had only cared about teaching his children about his job. Of course that was important but it wasn’t all there was to life. If it hadn’t been for Bobby, Dean wasn’t sure how he and Sam would’ve turned out.   
  
  The old man was hammering away at some new project that Dean couldn’t discern yet, when he reached the doorway. The sheriff walked in and stood still for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb the man while he was working. He finally cleared his throat and Bobby didn’t even jump.  
  
  “Wondered how long it would take you to show up.” The man said without even glancing up. “Took you longer than I thought. You’re getting slow boy.”  
  
  Dean smirked and leaned against the counter “I got caught up at the Roadhouse. Why weren’t you there?”  
  
  “Had work here.” Bobby replied simply “The kid tried to take my tools so I fell behind.”  
  
  The sheriff shook his head, a soft smirk on his lips “That sounds like you.”  
  
  Bobby stuck the metal into the water and lifted it up for inspection, “What can I do to help you this time Dean?”  
  
  Dean looked up at the man “Um, nothing... Or actually maybe you can help me with this.” He wasn’t sure why he was so conflicted about the man in his jail. He had no doubts that the man deserved a trial, but he wasn’t sure if killing him would solve anything. Yes, Castiel would be hanged no matter what, that much couldn’t be changed. Maybe he could be more useful though.  
  
  “What can I do for you boy?” Bobby asked, turning to face his sheriff.  
  
  “The outlaw who shot Chuck, he’s part of the Garrison.” Dean led off with. “He was following orders, orders he didn’t really seem to agree with. I mean he did it so he has to be dealt with, but still, he had reservations.”  
  
  Bobby nodded slowly as he listened “So what’re you saying boy? You want to cut him loose?”  
  
  Dean shook his head “No of course not. I’m just saying he’s not completely at fault.”  
  
  “That’s where you’re wrong Dean.” Bobby told him “And don’t you let any of the townsfolk hear you talkin like that! It would like be the last words you’ll ever say.”  
  
  “Yeah I know.” Dean agreed “If he goes on trial though, we both know what the verdict will be!”  
  
  The blacksmith nodded in agreement “And he deserves it! Hell, the people deserve it Dean! You can’t take that away from them.”  
  
  “I’m not going to.”   
  
  “Then what are you saying?”  
  
  Dean hesitated and shook his head “I don’t know. Just thinking aloud I guess.”  
  
  Bobby sighed and patted Dean’s shoulder. “You caught a member of one of the most wanted gangs out there. Look happy boy, people’ll start to notice.”  
  
  Dean nodded slowly and thanked the man. He waved a goodbye to Rufus and headed out back to his office. Lisa would be there soon to sign the release forms, plus he needed to check in on the prisoner. It was going to be a long night, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.  
  
  Inside the office, warm sun shone through the thin glass panes. Dean closed the heavy blinds, trying to dull the heat that had grown inside.   
  
  He ignored the man in the cell and focused on the paperwork he still had to finish. He had Ben’s release forms and a few other arrests from earlier that week.  
  
  Castiel didn’t try and make conversation either. Lisa came and went, making small talk long past signing the forms. Thanking him for letting Ben off again, asking about his plans later. The usual. Dean always answered them amiably but never invited her to join him or to have a drink. He really liked Lisa, but he just couldn’t get involved with her. Not after her husband dying not so many years ago. It wasn’t right.  
  
  It was only after Lisa had left and lamps inside lit that Castiel raised his voice.  
  
  “I’m going to die tomorrow.” He stated his blue eyes wide and somewhat imploring.  
  
  Dean stared at the man, trying to understand why he was stating the obvious. He sat back in his chair, placing his feet on the table in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and replied “Yes you are. Just hitting you now?”  
  
  Castiel glared “You’re making a mistake.”  
  
  “How so?”  
  
  “I can help you.”  
  
  The sheriff snorted and shook his head “And why would you do that?”  
  
  Castiel shrugged “Well I’m dead either way.” He put up his index finger “I can’t go back to Michael. He’ll know by now that I’ve been captured. He’ll shoot me on sight.” He added his next finger in the air “If I stay here I’m dead too. Your town, and you, want me dead. I don’t blame you. What other choices do I have?”  
  
  Dean considered what the man was saying. He was telling the truth. He was dead no matter what he did. Still, Dean was weary to trust him. What Bobby had said played through his mind. If he did what Castiel was implying he would probably be killed himself. He’d be taking the only man who could give them closure to do whatever the hell Castiel was implying.  
  
  How could he take that from them with a good and clear conscience?  
  
  The short answer? He couldn’t, and yet... He found himself considering it.  
  
  “Tell me your plan.” Dean said through clenched teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys ARE interested in a series for this, let me know in the comments. If I get enough people wanting it, I will explain my plan. I've basically thought it all out. For the most part I guess? Anyway...  
> Please review what you think. Thank you all again for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter for the week. Sorry it's late, I had an English project to finish. As for the series I had thought of for this story, if I end up doing it. It will be a timeline of fics. Different places where Dean and Cas find each other in each one. I have the second one already started, and I have to plot out a few other ones. But I think I may end up doing it. If not, this will simply be a standalone fic  
> Comment what you think! Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

Castiel’s lips pulled back into a knowing smirk and he wrapped his cuffed hands around the iron bars. “I can take you to them.”  
  
  “Who?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  The man rolled his eyes “The Garrison you idiot!”  
  
  Dean bristled but he didn’t retort. He sat up, standing, and moving over to Castiel. He stood right in front of the man, hands behind his back. Dean fingers flexed, ready to grab a weapon if he needed to. Castiel straightened behind the bars, gazing back at Dean with confidence in those steeled ocean blue eyes.  
  
  “Why would ya do that?”   
    
  “Didn’t we just have this conversation?”  
  
  The sheriff groaned and glared at his prisoner “Are you going to be helpful or not?”  
  
  Castiel stretched his arms out in front of him, leaning backwards and gripping the bars he hung back lazily. “I’ll be helpful when you stop asking stupid questions.”  
  
  Still glaring Dean bit his lip and waited for Castiel to explain this master plan.  
  
  The outlaw stepped back and sat back down on the cot “We have a camp out in the mountains. I can take you to the camp, when we travel we’ll have to stay in the shadows. That way it’ll be harder for Michael to see us coming up the mountain.” He ran tanned fingers through his dark hair “We’ll do it my way; I’m the one who knows the way through the mountains. If you don’t want to get lost you won’t argue.”  
  
  Dean nodded in understanding and wrapped his fingers around the bars “And when we take the band in, what happens to you?”  
  
  “I’ll turn myself in with them.” Castiel replied “I can’t see you letting me go.”  
  
  “Glad we agree on something.”  
  
  “So we have a deal then?” Castiel asked, standing again and extending his cuffed hand toward the man.  
  
  Dean hesitated and finally gave his hand to Castiel through the bars. “We have a deal.”  
  
  The outlaw grasped Dean’s outstretched hand awkward around the cuffs. As he did a shock went through Dean as their hands connected. He felt a warm spark, or that was the best he could think of, unsure of how else to describe it. Castiel’s eyes seemed to alight, like he felt the same thing. Dean found himself unable to release the man’s hand. He could only stare at Castiel with wide eyed wonder.  
  
  Castiel let go first and stepped back. As soon as he released Dean’s hand the feeling disappeared, as if it had never been there. Dean brushed it off as a freak thing from the metal and static and what not. Maybe a thunderstorm was on its way that could have caused the friction.  
  
  The outlaw grinned widely at Dean “I’m glad we have an agreement. I think we’re going to work well together Sheriff.”  
  
  Dean didn’t respond. Somehow he’d have to explain to people why they couldn’t have their justice quite yet. They wouldn’t be happy about that, in fact they might run them out of town. Or worse, kill them both. Somehow he was going to have to protect them. Protect a criminal. How low he’d sunk! His father would never have made a deal with Castiel. Neither would Sam for that matter. So why had he?  
  
  He looked up into the man’s face, scrutinizing every aspect of it. Castiel didn’t flinch under his stare. Just gazed back with what Dean thought was interest, understanding maybe. Of what though, Dean couldn’t say.  
  
  With a hesitant nod, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the station. Outside the town had started to slink back into their homes. Their movements sluggish, most of them drunk off their asses. Dean sighed at the stony faces, all of them with a vacant uncertain glint to their eyes. This was a town in deep mourning. An angry mob brewing beneath the sadness. If he didn’t get Castiel out of here, there wouldn’t be anyone to act as guide and take him to the Garrison. He’d have to plead the man’s case fast. Get the judge to understand the situation. It wouldn’t be easy, but hopefully he’d be able to persuade him. He was known for being a reasonable man. Plus the fact that he was Dean’s grandfather helped a whole lot.  
  
  He may be more likely to listen. Besides, he’d always looked at the bigger picture. Unlike Dean’s father. Hopefully Henry would be able to help calm his nerves. He was a fairly quiet man, looking more like Sam than Dean. He tended to stay out of the action and focused on keeping balance and order in Sioux Falls.  
  
  City Hall (Which doubled as the Court House) was near the end of town. A fairly long walk but it would give Dean the time to decide what to say. Whether Henry would agree to help him or not wouldn’t change the fact that he wouldn’t like it. Dean didn’t blame him, he hated it too.  
  
  Dean knew he’d have to be persuasive. Henry was reasonable but he wasn’t a pushover. He’d have to phrase this carefully. He needed to win this, the fate of his career rested on it. If he captured the Garrison it would be known nationwide. People from all over the country would flock to see him. At least, that could happen right?   
  
  Few people were walking in the streets as Dean came into the more law focused district. He passed the lawyer office and smiled sadly to himself. Sammy had wanted to be a lawyer at one point. Henry had greatly encouraged it, finally someone to take over the business at the Court House! John however had been vehemently against it. He’d said his boys would follow in his footsteps, no one else’s.  
  
  To this day Dean had a feeling Sam still wanted to be a lawyer. Dean had once tried to encourage him to go to law school and follow his dreams, but it had been a weak attempt. Sam was a damn good deputy and Dean wasn’t eager to replace him.   
  
  When Dean finally reached City Hall, the sun had almost set below the distant mountains. Dean had to squint to see the road ahead as the light faded. By the time he finished this meeting he bet the lamps would be lit.  
  
  The doors were open when he walked up the stone steps, lamps had already been lit inside the building. He walked down the familiar hallway, scanning the portraits of passed judges lining the walls. Dean hadn’t known many of them. Most had died long before him. He’d only known the judge before his grandfather.   
   
  Nice guy, if a little stuck up.  
  
  Dean headed toward the judge’s office and knocked on the strong wooden door. There was a silence on the other end, except for the muffled rustle of movement. The door kept most sound muted to people who’d try to eavesdrop. Dean knew it well, Benny and him had tried it often enough.   
  
  Benny had been Dean’s best friend when they were little. He supposed they still were best friends even though it had been years since they’d seen each other. Benny had moved away a few years back. They still kept in contact, but not as often as they used to. Dean had been meaning to go out and visit him, life just kept getting in the way. Now with the Castiel issue, it would only be pushed back again. This mission better be worth it.  
  
  His mind was dragged back to the present as the creak of the door told him it was opening. From inside Dean watched Henry’s aging face peek out from behind. Upon seeing Dean his eyes lit up and he opened the door wide. He gestured the sheriff inside, offering him a drink.  
  
  “Had a few already.” Dean declined “Can’t be too drunk tonight.”  
  
  Henry eyed him curiously “No offence son, but since when? And now of all times? We just lost a friend!”  
  
  “I have a prisoner in custody.” Dean reminded him while taking a seat. “And he’s made me a proposition.”  
  
  “We don’t make deals with murderers.” Henry stated; teeth clenched and glass tight in his hand. “Especially after what the man did to Chuck.” He sat across from Dean and noted his expression “Oh... Damn it Dean!” Henry shook his head and took a deep breath “Tell me everything.”  
  
  Dean smiled at him gratefully and launched into his explanation. “Castiel killed Chuck, that we all know, but apparently he was ordered to do it.” He took a breath and broke the rule he’d set for himself “Chuck was in charge of the Garrison before Michael. He abandoned them so they took care of him. Now, the man wants to take me to the rest of his gang because he knows he’s already dead.”  
  
  Henry listened with a neutral expression. His hand clasped around his drink was the only sign that he didn’t want to make this decision. Dean didn’t blame him; it was a choice they had to consider carefully.  
  
  When he finished explaining the two were silent for a long time. Simply staring at each other, unsure of how to respond. He could see the man had questions, hell Dean had questions! He supposed the judge would have to ask Castiel himself for some answers.  
  
  “And you agreed to this deal?” Henry asked after a few moments.  
  
  The sheriff winced and hesitantly nodded “I did.”  
  
  “Without talking to me first?”  
  
  “Yes sir.”  
  
  “Can I ask why?”  
  
  Dean took a deep breath before replying. “I see no reason for him to lie. He plans on still being punished for his crime and we’ll be rid of the most hated, not to mention, dangerous gang around.” _Plus there is something about him that I can’t shake and I want to know him better..._ Dean added silently.   
  
  Henry sat back in his seat “You’ve obviously put some thought into this.” He sighed and ran his hands down his face “What do I tell the public Dean?”  
  
  “Tell them we’re gathering up everyone responsible. That they’ll have a greater justice than Castiel could ever give them.” Dean replied immediately “That’ll make them happy.”  
  
  Henry smirked; he knew how bloodthirsty this town could be. It was no surprise that they’d want the whole Garrison.  
  
  “You’ll have to leave tonight or early tomorrow morning. At least that way they won’t have a choice in the matter.” Henry said “You’ll leave Sam in charge and take the murderer to wherever this camp is. You’ve got a month to get there and arrest them.”  
  
  Dean nodded slowly “With all due respect sir. I can’t control a whole gang of outlaws alone.”  
  
  Henry eyed him “Then what do we pay you for?” Heaving a sigh he continued “Use Castiel as a deputy if you have to. Just get them down here. Alive.”  
  
  “Yes sir.” Dean said, standing up “We’ll be gone by morning.”  
  
  The judge nodded sternly and walked Dean to the door. Like Dean had thought, the lamps were lit, adding small glowing orbs to the overbearing darkness. He shook the man’s hand and began to walk down the steps.  
  
  “Oh and Dean,” The judge called “Be sure it isn’t a trap.”  
  
  The sheriff gave him a nod and headed off toward the station once again. He found his way slowly along the dimly lit streets. The few lamps tossing light a few feet in front of them. He squinted at the immobile shadow shapes a few feet ahead. He knew they weren’t people, no matter how many tricks his eyes were playing on him. Everyone would be safe in bed by this point. Sitting fearful in their rooms. Whether from fear of more attacks or the night itself Dean couldn’t know.  
  
   All he knew is he’d rather be at home with a glass of whiskey. Not planning an escape at eight o’clock with a murderer. He’d have to pack quickly, inform his brother who was probably just a tired as he was. Sleep wouldn’t come easily to him in the next month.   
  
  Whispers followed him in the disguise of wind as he walked. It whistled past his ear, seeming to mock him and his mission. Maybe warning him, Dean couldn’t tell. More than likely though, it was both. His father had always told him that nature was your only friend. It would never lie, as long as you knew how to read it properly. That advice had saved Dean more times than he could count.  
  
  His feet padded on the hard dirt, making more noise than he’d prefer. No one peeked out the windows as he walked but he was sure they could all hear him. They’d all keep an ear out tonight for strange occurrences.  
  
  The bright oil lamps of the station came into view and Dean smiled in relief. He marched up the steps, glancing over his shoulder before opening the door. Inside the lit lamps warmed the drafty station. With the sun gone the building didn’t stay hot for long. Sam sat at the desk facing the door and Castiel. He was squinting at a heavy leather bound book when Dean entered.   
  
  His brother looked up with a welcoming smile when he saw Dean. He sat up, closing the book and hid it away. Dean didn’t question, he had more pressing matters on his mind.  
  
  He made sure all the blinds were closed before pulling a few sacks off a shelf and filling them with the necessary items. He was sure they’d need more but the basics would have to do.  
  
  Sam came up beside Dean, whispering urgently in his ear “Dean what the hell are you doing?”  
  
  “You’re in charge until I get back.” Dean stated “Go get Impala and any other horse we can spare ready to ride.”  
  
  “Why?” Sam demanded, forcing Dean to look at him.   
  
  Dean sighed and placed the sacks on the desk. “I don’t have time to explain all the details. I’m going to get the Garrison and he’s helping me,” He pointed at Castiel “Now please, just do as your told. For once.”  
  
  His deputy eyed him wearily but nodded and rushed out to get the horses ready.  
  
  Satisfied, Dean turned back to the task at hand. Castiel stayed gratefully quiet as he worked. When Dean finally turned to him the man was grinning.  
  
  Dean stepped up to him “I’m not going to cuff you while we ride. You will only speak when I ask you a question and if you betray me, I will kill you.”   
  
  “I like a strong man.” Castiel replied.  
  
  Clenching his teeth Dean growled “Understand?”  
  
  “Yes sir.”  
  
  “Then let’s go.”  
  
  Castiel grinned widely “This is going to be _so_ much fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter for the week. Finals are coming up so a chapter may not be posted in the coming weeks. And if it is, very late. Later than this one. Thanks for your patience!!   
> Please review what you think. Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

  Outside Sam had Dean’s horse, Impala, waiting with another dark brown horse beside it. Dean hurried Castiel discreetly down the steps to the horses. He loaded each horse with weapons, food, water and blankets. They would ride far out of town tonight and sleep the rest of the night.  
  
  Castiel mounted his horse and waited patiently for Dean to do the same. Dean briefly gave Sam more information and instructions. The deputy nodded as he spoke, though he didn’t look happy. That made two of them. He was leaving when his town needed him most!  
  
  Dean greeted his baby as she moved her muzzle against his back. She hated whenever his attention wasn’t focused on her. Greedy little beast. He fed her a couple carrots before mounting and spurring her into a walk. When they left town they could break into a trot, until then it would be much too loud. He could hear Castiel close behind him as they headed off. Dean had to hold back his breath as the exit loomed closer. No turning back now.  
  
  Baby sensed his anxiety and let out a soft nicker. Dean gently patted her neck “Shh.” He whispered, calming his nerves as much as hers. The last thing he needed was for his horse to freak and give them away. Castiel’s horse didn’t make a sound as they walked. The man obviously wasn’t nervous. That shouldn’t have been a surprise.  
  
  They reached the edge of town and Dean gently set Impala into a canter, hearing Castiel do the same. The two sped out of town, hooves pounding on the dirt as they flew through the dense forest landscape. It wouldn’t last for long, desert would come soon but until they had some shelter. Far ahead Dean could see the jagged mountains and desert terrain. It would be a long ride.  
  
  Up high in the sky the moon shone down on them, providing little light in its crescent state. As the month went on it would provide more light. Until then they wouldn’t be travelling by night very often.   
  
  They reached the half way point between the town and the desert an hour later. Dean pulled to halt, breathing hard and dismounted. Castiel followed suite and the two of them set up camp.   
  
  With the sleeping bags rolled out and a small cooking fire going, Dean glanced over at the outlaw. Castiel was holding a stick of dried meat with a slightly disgusted expression on his face. He bit into the piece, chewing grudgingly.  
  
  Dean raised an eyebrow at the man “What? Never had jerky before?”  
  
  Castiel shook his head “Michael only lets us eat the finest and best meat. Best wine. We never go hungry.”  
  
  “He steals it all, don’t he?”  
  
  “Well of course he does Sheriff! What else are we supposed to do? No one will feed us!” Castiel spat out “We’re outlaws and people will go to jail for housing us.”  
  
  “Then why don’t you go straight? Like a normal person? Like Chuck.”  
  
  Castiel’s eyes went bright as he said “Because we’re superior. We follow our own rules. We’re above worldly things.”  
  
  Dean rolled his eyes “What? You’re gods? There’s only one god Castiel.”  
  
  “Don’t be ridiculous!” Castiel growled “No one is above God. No, we’re angels.”  
  
   He nodded slowly “Riiiight.”   
  
  Castiel glared and continued to eat slowly. They didn’t speak for a few minutes. Dean watched the blue eyed man carefully as he ate. It had to be Michael feeding them these lies, but they’d been around longer than that. Did that mean Chuck was the reason for this insanity? None of this made any sense.  
  
  “Stealing and murder are against the commandments.” Dean told him “God himself gave us those laws. You sayin angels wouldn’t have to follow those laws as well?”  
  
  Castiel shrugged “I don’t question my orders Sheriff. Michael knows what’s best; he receives the messages from above.”  
  
  Dean tried not to snort, was this guy for real? He shook his head, staring at the poor idiot in front of him. How could someone so pretty, be so stupid? The world wasn’t a fair place… Though Dean had learned that long ago.  
  
  “Are you such a God fearing man Sheriff?”  
  
  “Not at all,” Dean admitted “I just don’t believe that’s what He’d want. Not questioning is dangerous Castiel.”  
  
  Castiel shrugged again “But it keeps order between people.”  
  
  “Doesn’t matter.”  
  
  “It does!” The outlaw argued, eyes flashing. An almost desperate expression on his face; as if he needed everything he’d ever been told to be the truth. To know he hadn’t destroyed his life for nothing, “Of course it matters!”  
  
  Dean dropped the subject after that. There was no getting through to the man. He obviously had been brainwashed by Michael and couldn’t afford to question. Hell maybe even Chuck had been the one to brainwash the gang! Who knew how long the gang had had this mentality. Believing they were freaking angels! It was madness, yet explained a lot. The crimes they had committed. The different wings etched on the barrels of their guns. Even the damned names!  
  
  Was Castiel even the outlaw’s real name? Were any of them really named that? Or had they had normal names before? Names that were long forgotten after years of bleaching them from themselves. Dean couldn’t be sure, but he had a hunch that was exactly what had happened.  
  
  He decided not to question Castiel however; in the long run it didn’t matter. This would all be over in the next few weeks.  
  
  Heaving a yawn, Dean put out the fire and moved over to Castiel. He produced a pair of cuffs from behind his back and clasped them around the man’s scarred tanned wrists. The man glared at him but said nothing. He flopped onto his side on his bedroll, not bothering with his blanket. Dean resisted the older brother urge to pull it up over him, and crawled into his own makeshift bed.  
  
  He closed his eyes and felt his mind start to drift. Tomorrow would be a trying day. He’d have to take orders from an outlaw, a killer. No fighting or arguing about the best way to go. They’d be passing through the gang, Purgatory’s country. But first they’d have to pass through the sinful town not far from here where the Dealer lived. That would be more dangerous than either of the gangs.   
  
  These were all worries for tomorrow. Tomorrow they’d pass through the small town in the early afternoon and do their best not to get caught up in their false promises. It was the most dangerous town in all of South Dakota and the coming morning they were going to have to be brave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter for the week. God I am so sorry for the long long wait. I had finals, I had end of school party stuff, university registration and I am just so so so so so sorry. Now I have a new laptop, time to work. And I hope my summer isn’t so busy now that I never have time to post. I’ve been working a lot on my own book. So yeah. I don’t really have an excuse and I’m sorry. I hope you guys think this chapter was worth the wait… Enjoy!  
> Please review what you think. Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

 In the early morning sun Dean blinked in mild annoyance. He wanted to sleep more, no matter how uncomfortable his bed had magically gotten. He remembered the warm bodies that had graced it with him and sighed. It had never been this uncomfortable before.  
  
  He sat up and blinked in confusion. This wasn’t home. This was the middle of nowhere. On the ground, Dean shook his head as it all came back to him. Castiel, the Garrison, his late night visit with Henry, Castiel, the mission he was on now, Chuck’s murder, _Castiel_.   
  
  Dean glanced over at his prisoner cautiously, half expecting him not to be there. But he was. Lying there on top of his blanket, facing Dean. His eyes still closed and breathing soft long breaths. His cuffed wrists resting on his waist as he slept. Dean couldn’t help but smile at how innocent he looked, his black bangs brushed over his face as the wind swept through them.  
  
  Sighing heavily Dean go out of bed to prepare for breakfast. He wasn’t sure how long the outlaw would sleep but he would need to wake up in the next few minutes. They had a lot of ground to cover today. A town to get to.  
  
  As he warmed water for a weak cup of coffee and found a few eagle eggs in a nest close by, the other man began to stir. His cuffs jangled as he moved and sat up.   
  
  Dean leaned over and took them off “Sorry, a precaution.” He muttered, handing Castiel a plate of eggs and a mug of crappy coffee.  
  
  The man shrugged and ate silently.  
  
  _Not talkative in the morning._ Dean noted to himself as he ate. That just wouldn’t do. A good conversation over a meal was always welcomed. Dean didn’t push it though; he wasn’t even sure what to say to the man. How was one supposed to talk to a god complex outlaw?  
  
  Castiel watched Dean in amusement as they ate. He finished his breakfast and brushed his hands together, “Got something on your mind Sheriff?”  
  
  Blinking, Dean looked at the man. He hesitated and asked the most innocent question on his mind “So uh, you walked into town...”  
  
  The outlaw raised an eyebrow “Yeah.” He paused then said, “Is that seriously what you’re thinking about? What you want to know?”  
  
  “Yes.” Dean confirmed standing and avoiding the man’s eyes. It wasn’t the most pressing question on his mind, but it was better than getting personal with a killer. “You didn’t request a horse when we left; it’s a long walk from the mountains to Sioux Falls. Don’t ya’ll have horses?”  
  
  Castiel laughed softly “It’s sweet how concerned you are.”  
  
  “Not concerned.” Dean muttered.  
  
  “Hmhmm.” Castiel replied with a smirk “No, I didn’t bring a horse. Michael said it would attract too much attention. Besides, we have to use the horse’s energy sparingly.”  
  
  That sounds like a bunch of crap to Dean. A man should always have a horse or... something! Especially when going across a plain with minimal to no shade. He eyed the outlaw carefully. He didn’t seem bitter about it, but the man wasn’t easy to read either.   
  
  “One hell of a leader you’ve got.” Dean said with a sarcastic drawl.   
  
  Castiel looked up with a glare “Michael is a great man! He has led our clan for years now! He knows what’s best for us!”  
  
  Dean rolled his eyes “He sounds like a dictator Castiel. America is the land of freedom! We don’t take well to those who stand above everyone else!”  
  
 “Is that why you hate us?”  
  
  “I hate you because you kill and steal from the weak and innocent. You strike fear into the hearts of good men everywhere.” Dean seethed as he packed up the camp “You say you’re above other people and that ain’t true. We’re all equals here.”  
  
  Castiel let out a snort “Do you really believe that Sheriff? In equality?” He packed his horse and mounted, looking down at Dean expectantly.

  Dean eyed him curiously and climbed onto Impala “Of course I do.” He told the outlaw, leading the way down the sparsely wooded path “We live in America for a reason.”  
  
  “You’re as stupid as everyone else.” Castiel muttered, almost sounding disappointed.  
  
  “Sorry to disappoint.” Dean said sarcastically.  
  
  The outlaw shrugged and spurred his horse faster. Dean kept up pace, staying silent. The sun rose high in the sky and beat down on them as they sped across the expanse of land. In the far distance he could see the town. The rundown nameless town.  
  
  Years ago it had a name, though the sign welcoming you to it had long since been destroyed. The name had been lost with it, he doubted even the people who loved there knew its title anymore. The whole town was in shambles. The people drew you in with wide eyes and playful innocent smiles. The sun seemed to beat hotter there than any other place. Folks said it was a place of exile; that if you were sent there you never came back. To most people it was simply known as Hell.   
  
  Dean had always sworn that he would never go to this town. He had avoided it thus far, but he wouldn’t have a choice anymore. Castiel was leading the way in that direction, not even faltering in his path. He supposed for outlaws and criminals this town was like paradise city.  
  
  “We can pick up supplies in the town up ahead.” Castiel said, breaking the silence “We won’t dwell long, just enough time to gather what we’ll need.”  
  
“I’m guessing the camp is still far off then?” Dean asked with a groan.  
  
  Castiel simply nodded “At least several days.”  
  
  “Long walk.” Dean said  
  
  “Again?” Castiel glared, squeezing the reins between his fingers “Just drop that okay Sheriff?”  
  
  Dean shrugged and changed the subject “We have a month; hopefully your gang will come quietly.” There was of course no way that would happen, but he could always dream. An easy mission and arrest would be a nice change for once.  
  
  The outlaw gave a low chuckle and shook his head “No, they will not come quietly.”  
  
  The sheriff sighed, he’d been half hoping Castiel would’ve given him a different answer. He should have known better, the Garrison hadn’t survived this long because they gave in easily. He had a feeling not all the members were going to be brought in alive. Hopefully Henry wouldn’t mind that too much.  
  
  It was close to noon when they reached Hell. The stench of rotting corpses alerted them miles before they arrived. Dean could see smoke rising from multiple rooftops and sighed. This place was worse than he’d expected. Based off the stories he’d heard, this place never changed. There was always a roof burning, whores on the side of the street, merchants shouting and begging you to come and buy their wares.  
  
  They rode in, seeing half clothed girls skirting the edges of the streets. They twirled their long hair around their fingers, skirts lifted halfway up their legs. Children dashed across the street, chasing what looked like a cat, with sticks. People shouted at them from booths along the sides of the streets.  
    
  It was exactly what he’d expected.  
  
  Dean ignored all of them, following Castiel’s example. Even if he’d never been here before, Dean had a pretty good idea where to purchase the best products. It was in the centre of town, closer to the Dealer. Dangerous yes, but they were desperate at this point.  
  
Castiel stayed silent as they rode through. His eyes flitted back and forth at the many civilians crowding the streets. His blue eyes were wide in horror as one girl smiled wickedly at him and lifted her skirt even higher.   
  
  “I think she likes you.” Dean teased as they approached the centre of town.  
  
  “Ah,” Castiel whispered, averting his eyes “She’s very pretty.” He added after a few moments.  
  
  Dean raised an eyebrow at the outlaw “Wait... You’re not...” He watched Castiel avert his eyes down at the saddle and blushed. Dean’s eyes widened “Seriously? Not even once?”  
  
  “No...” He said, stopping Dean from speaking anymore “I haven’t. Not really at least.”  
  
  The sheriff blinked in surprise. How was that even possible? By his age Dean had had at least five girls running after him, all of them got what they wanted. Each one had been better than the last. He eyed the man carefully, sizing him up. He grinned and knew there were a few things he wanted to accomplish before Castiel hanged. Getting the man a woman at least once was one of them. Every man should have that experience at least once in their lives. No matter how sinful they were.  
  
  Castiel noticed Dean staring and tilted his head in curiosity “What? Why’re you staring like that?”   
    
  “You may be an ass,” Dean stated slowly “But there’s a chance we’re going to die soon. You aren’t going to die a virgin.”  
  
   “So what? You want me to get a disease?” Castiel asked with a disgusted tilt to his lips “Thanks Sheriff, but truthfully no thank you.”  
  
  Dean laughed “Not here, we’ll go somewhere else.”  
  
  The outlaw raised an eyebrow but said nothing else. They reached the centre of town and Dean dismounted, gazing around wearily. He took a few coins from his pocket and went in search of decent food and other supplies Castiel had mentioned. Castiel on the other hand stayed behind with the horses. Dean glanced back at him a few times, each time the outlaw was avoiding advances. Dean watched both girls and boys walk up to him with suggestive and lust filled eyes. Dean bit his lip and focused on his task. He’d just met the guy, he couldn’t be jealous of other people.  
  
  After buying enough food for a month’s journey he headed back toward Castiel. The outlaw almost looked relieved when he saw Dean coming back over. He climbed back onto his horse and gazed around, seeming anxious to leave. Odd, since this had been his idea to begin with.  
  
  “Any takers?” Dean asked as he put the newly bought supplies into his bags and mounting his horse.  
  
  Castiel glared again, a popular expression it would seem. He headed off ahead of him “Let’s just get going.”  
  
“Hate to interrupt,” A British drawl said “But I believe you forgot to come and say hello. Especially you Castiel! It’s been too long old friend.”  
  
  Dean sighed. He’d been trying to avoid all this. Beside him Castiel paled and he pulled his horse to a stop. He turned around and gave a false smile to the man behind them.  
  
  “Hello Crowley.”  
  
  “Castiel! So good to see you.” Crowley greeted. He glanced over at Dean and back at Castiel “Got yourself a new boy toy I see.”  
    
  “I wish.” Castiel replied “He’s the sheriff of Sioux Falls.”   
  
  Crowley’s face shifted in understanding “Ah, so you’re not on a fun little getaway.” He walked over to Dean “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure. The name’s Crowley.”  
    
  “I know who you are.” Dean said coldly “You’re the Dealer.”  
  
 “My reputation clearly precedes me.” Crowley replied with a pleased smile, “And what’s your name green eyes?”  
  
  Dean glared, narrowing his eyes “Winchester. Dean Winchester.”  
  
  Crowley clucked his tongue “My, my, isn’t this a surprise! A Winchester who came by his glory honestly.”   
  
  Dean raised an eyebrow “What’s that supposed to mean!?”   
  
  “You don’t know? Ooh daddy sure loves his secrets!” Crowley cooed. He turned his back on Dean and faced Castiel again “Now listen to me boy, Michael owes me payment. Be sure to tell him that he has two weeks to pay up.”  
  
  Castiel nodded “He won’t like that.”  
  
  “Does it look like my problem? FIGURE IT OUT!” Crowley growled “I don’t do business with the gangs for a reason. Michael gave me his word. He better make good on it!”  
  
  Dean pushed between the two “You’re not gonna get paid. I’m taking the Garrison in to be put on trial for their crimes.”  
  
  Crowley’s eyes narrowed and his features contracted into a dangerous set “Now you listen to me boy, I’m not one to be trifled with. I’d squash you like a bug!” He grabbed Dean’s arm and tugged him down from his horse the slightest, causing Impala to stamp her feet in protest “You’ll bring me Michael. Alive. As soon as he’s paid me, he’s all yours. You got that!?” He pushed Dean back up “MORON!”   
  
  “Fine.” Dean growled, trying to hide how shaken he was, “Come on Castiel.” He turned Impala around and stalked out of the square. Hoof beats behind him told him that Castiel was close behind. Close it sounded like.  
  
  Crowley’s laughter followed them as they walked away “See you around boys! Come back anytime! Especially you Castiel! I think I have a few thing you might want!”  
  
  The sheriff glanced back at Castiel as they rode. His cheeks were red, eyes wide. Dean was tempted to ask what the Dealer meant by that, but he stayed silent. It wasn’t any of his business. Castiel was likely to remind him of that if he asked anyway.  
  
  They rode out of Hell in silence. The sun had started to set as they left the collapsing town behind them. Trees became more frequent as they mountains drew nearer. The forest just at the base of them. It would provide them with enough cover to make it half way up the mountain undetected. It would still be close to impossible to slip past Lucifer’s gang.  
  
  Dean scanned the area, searching for a safe place to stop. He found one a few miles into the forest. A small cave, no sign of wildlife inside. It would provide shelter from the chill of night without needing a fire. Something they could really use at this point.  
  
  He dismounted just outside and carefully led Impala inside the cave. Her hooves echoed on the stone floor, causing her ears to twitch nervously. Dean soothed her, keeping her close to the entrance. Just enough that no one would see her and she’d feel safe. Castiel tied his own horse close to her.  
  
  They rolled the sleeping rolls out on the ground, on either sides of the cave. Dean straightened out his bed, watching Castiel from the corner of his eye. The man’s muscles moved under his black coat and Dean couldn’t figure out how the loose fitting coat could show that much muscle tone. He watched as Castiel pulled it off, adding it to his bed as an extra blanket. He sat down, brushing his fingers through his hair.   
  
  Dean felt heat rush through him as Castiel lay down on the bed, white button shirt unbuttoned and falling on either side of him, revealing his tanned chest. The sheriff shifted uncomfortably and forced himself to look away. He needed to think of something else, calm down and remember who Castiel was. What he’d done.   
  
  “Are we eating tonight?” Castiel asked, turning to face Dean. “We haven’t eaten since this morning.”  
  
  “I’ve gone longer without eating.” Dean replied, refusing to look at Castiel. “There’s some jerky in my bag. Have that.”  
  
  Castiel groaned but he heard the man get up to eat. Dean lay facing the cave wall, doing his best to ignore Castiel. He listened to the man eat in silence. The only sounds bouncing off the walls were the grunts the outlaw let out as he tried to rip piece after piece off the strip.  
  
  It was a few minutes later when the chewing and ripping sounds stopped. Dean slowly turned around and watched the man settle onto his bed. Castiel stared at the ceiling, still lying on top of his blankets again.   
  
  Did the outlaw have something against being warm? Or hiding that perfect body so Dean could get a good night’s sleep? A normal one? With no accidents?  
  
  Apparently so.  
  
  Castiel looked over at Dean “What? No handcuffs tonight?”  
  
  Dean rolled his eyes; no way was he going over there. “Just promise not to kill me in my sleep.”  
  
  “Deal.” Castiel replied “Though, I can do that with handcuffed hands too. In fact, it’s actually easier Sheriff.”  
  
  “Not comforting.” Dean said through clenched teeth. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Castiel. He listened to the man crawl into his blankets and smiled to himself. Maybe Castiel wasn’t so bad. Sure Dean trusted him about as far as he could throw him, but the guy wasn’t exactly a poster boy for the Garrison. He was actually an okay guy; it wouldn’t hurt him to smile more, though.  
  
  He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was another day. Another day closer to being rid of the Garrison and bringing them all to justice. _All_ of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And not a zillion weeks later! Wow right? Ha, okay so I hope you all are enjoying it and I’m sorry this one’s shorter. But we are getting to the end of part 1. (gonna be in the same document don’t worry) Yay! Haha… Then I have to start writing out chapters again and not just editing them. Ah well… With Uni though that might be harder. Just warning,  
> Please review what you think. Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

Dean wasn’t sure of the time when he woke up. The cave walls that encased them blocked out the sun but also, thankfully, kept them cool. He rolled onto his back, glancing over at the outlaw across the way. Castiel was on his side, facing Dean; hi eyes were closed and lips pursed as he slept. The sunlight reached his face and a single ray illuminated his refined features.  
   
  In that brief instant Dean understood why Michael and his gang called themselves angels. If they all looked like this, it wasn’t hard to believe. Castiel looked peaceful and innocent and well... beautiful. Dean found himself half wishing he’d open his eyes so he could see those blue eyes lit up by the sunlight and half wishing he would stay asleep in this peaceful state. Dean wouldn’t be reminded of his faults then.  
  
  He was so perfect looking; Dean was afraid to lose this image of him. Dean knew that as soon as Castiel opened his eyes that all he’d see was the murderer. The outlaw who Dean was going to kill mercilessly. He wished Castiel was someone else, someone who wasn’t evil, that Den could’ve gotten to know him better.  
  
  This wasn’t the first time Dean had felt something for a man. Of course he kept all his urges secret and seldom acted on them, but they were there all the same. The first one had happened when a family had been passing through one summer several years back. Dean had been sixteen at the time and the boy a year older.  
  
  Dean could still remember him perfectly. Dark hair that was cut short, wide brown eyes, open yet still defensive. He’d been shorter than Dean and that had only added to the charm. His name had been Aaron. The family hadn’t stayed long, a month maybe. That had been more than enough time for Dean and Aaron to get to know each other. To hang out and... Well one thing led to another.  
  
  The first time they’d been in the stables behind Dean’s house. Dean could remember his heart pounding as they rolled around in the hay. Not the most comfortable place but it hadn’t mattered in the heat of the moment. The sweat, the heat and feeling of skin on skin had been all that the boy could focus on. After that Dean could hardly be around Aaron and remain decent.  
  
  They shared secret kisses away from the eyes of those who would judge them. Nights alone in the dark when no one would miss them. Aaron had been beautiful, selfless, and uncaring of what others thought about him. He came from a rich family, covering up any slip ups was easy for him. Still he’d understood Dean’s need for secrecy sand had shown him a whole new world. One where he didn’t need to be ashamed for what he felt. And ever since then he hadn’t.  
  
  Even still when Aaron had left Dean had thought that would be the end of it, the end of his wrong thoughts and feelings. He’d been so wrong. He discovered that both sexes would parade in front of him. He’d only have to snap his fingers and they’d be on their knees before him.   
  
  Now here was Castiel. The first in a few years. After his father had died he’d been so focused on the job he didn’t bother searching. Thus, it never happened. All he could say was they’d missed his business at the Roadhouse.   
  
  Dean couldn’t help but smile at Castiel. His dark hair had fallen slightly in his face, tickling his nose. Castiel squirmed and wiggled his nose in silent protest against his hair. He looked like a kitten for crying out loud! A dangerous kitten yes, but still!  
  
  Standing Dean walked over to Castiel and gently shook him awake. They were long overdue on waking up and getting a start on the day. By the looks of it, it was close to noon already. Maybe caves weren’t the best idea after all for a sleeping plan. It was warmer and safer yes, but they had no concept inside.  
  
  The outlaw jolted awake, eyeing Dean suspiciously. Eyes squinting and bright blue. It was cute, though Dean doubted it would work on anyone else.   
  
  He motioned for the man to wake up and glanced out into the forest. There was no movement from any creatures, human or otherwise.   
  
  At least the trip into the mountains would be simple enough. He heard Castiel packing his things behind him and smiled. They had a long trip ahead of them. He turned around to gather his own things and found Castiel shirtless and bent over his bedroll.  
  
  Dean froze, watching the way the man’s back muscles shifted with each movement. He felt mesmerized by each strong twitch, watching Castiel intently focused on his task. Dean had to force himself to turn away and focus on his own luggage. He did his best to force the image out of his mind, along with his own fantasies that were brought to light by it. Of feeling his skin under his fingers. His lips brushing over the strong muscles Dean could see. Having Castiel in his arms, feeling him pressed up close against him…   
  
  He couldn’t feel this way. He couldn’t think about Castiel that way. He was the enemy and Dean knew what was going to happen to him. What he was going to help order. If he went into it knowing all this, he’d only get his heart broken.  
  
   Not again.  
  
  “Are you ready yet?” Castiel asked, making Dean jump.  
  
  He glanced back at the now fully dressed outlaw. His hair was still in a disarray and it only increased the strong presence the man gave off. Dean nodded in rapidly and shouldered his bag. He moved quickly over to Impala and fed her a few handfuls of oats.  
  
  She nuzzled him as if she knew exactly what he was going through. This was actually incredibly plausible. Some days Dean had the feeling she was the only one who truly understood him. Impala pressed her muzzle into his shoulder, as if telling him to stop being an idiot and go for it. To let loose for once in his life.  
  
  Dean shook his head and kissed her muzzle gently “I can’t Baby. You know that.”  
  
   She huffed in reply, telling him off. Probably swearing at him too. She seemed to do that often.  
  
  He patted her neck gently and led her outside. There he mounted her and spun in a circle, stretching her legs for the ride. Castiel was already outside, watching. Dean glanced back in the cave, being sure they’d left no evidence of their presence. When he was satisfied he spurred Impala forward.  
  
  The two sped off down the narrow forest path, starting the climb up the rock filled mountain.  
  
  Impala nickered at him in protest at the steep incline, but Dean gently pushed her forward. She couldn’t give up on him now. After how far they’d come, they had to keep going.  
  
  Castiel stayed silent behind him. Dean wished he’d start a conversation, anything. Just break the overbearing silence. It almost felt as if both of them had something to say but neither had the guts _to_ say it. At least Dean was hoping that was the case. It was certainly the case for him. He wasn’t fully sold on the outlaw but the seeds had most definitely been planted.  
  
  “The turn is up here.” Castiel called from behind him, making Dean almost leap from his saddle. The man had to stop doing that!  
  
  Dean nodded “Fine. Maybe you should be leading.” He added, pulling to a stop at the corner, waiting for Castiel to catch up to him.  
  
  Castiel smirked at him “What? So you can keep an eye on me? You know my face is much more interesting than my backside.”   
  
  _I wouldn’t say that..._ Dean thought “Because you know the way.” He replied, shaking his thoughts away.  
  
  “Aha,” Castiel replied, smirking almost knowingly. He said nothing more and pulled ahead on his horse. He led the way up the path, the rocks getting caught under the hooves of his horses. It forced them to stop frequently and pick the little pebbles out but all in all they were making good time.  
  
    As Dean followed Castiel, he made sure to keep a safe distance away. It didn’t help much. He kept admiring the way Castiel’s body moved in synch with his horse. The way his upper body rocked and swayed with the rhythmic motions of the brown steed.  
  
  Dean couldn’t stop his brain from imagining what it would look like if Castiel moved like that on top of him. What would it would _feel_ like! The way his eyes would flash in the oil lamps that would surround them. His hand moving up Dean’s chest as Dean was reduced to a limp moaning mess below the man. Castiel leaning down to kiss him, those pursed pink lips against his. Dean’s hands travelling up Castiel’s thighs, drawing soft moans from the outlaw...  
  
 Impala’s nicker brought him back to the present. Always wanting her attention. Dean blushed as he refocused, looking past Castiel’s form. He ignored the discomfort he suddenly felt at having to sit in the saddle. Perhaps if he didn’t acknowledge it, it would go away.   
    
   _Pull yourself together Winchester!_ He scolded himself; _you’re going to drive yourself to insanity!_  
  
  Well, too late for that. He was good and royally screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I had time today so I decided to put a second one up this week  Enjoy guys!!  
> Please review what you think. Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

  Dean wasn’t sure where they were headed anymore. He’d never been this far into the mountains before, except for one time... But he refused to think about that. Castiel however seemed to know exactly where he was. Dean began to wonder how many times Castiel had travelled this route. How many villages he’d decimated, people he’d killed. Was there any hope of redemption for the man? Like Chuck had received?  
  
  Probably not.  
  
  For some reason the thought only made Dean more intrigued about Castiel. He began to wonder if there were ways to save him. To save him from himself. Maybe even save him from the rope. Tell the outlaw to run away. He’d risk losing his popular status as Sheriff by lying and saying Castiel had escaped, but no one would question it. They knew the outlaw was dangerous. They just would have expected more from their trustee sheriff.  
  
  With a scowl Dean banished the thoughts from his mind. He was starting to go soft! Considering letting an outlaw go was one of the worst crimes!  
  
  _Idiot..._ Dean thought angrily, _you’re such an idiot!_  
  
   Impala’s hoof beats gave him a rhythm to focus on instead of his thoughts. He sighed heavily and pushed his horse forward. He came up beside Castiel, trying his best to ignore the man’s curious glances. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten to him. For some unknown reason Dean knew it was Castiel’s fault that he felt this way. What with his heart wrenching back story and brainwashed mind! The asshole had to be creating, as well as manipulating, Dean’s emotions! It was the only logical explanation.  
  
  His horse let out a soft nicker, causing Castiel’s to do the same. In response, Castiel pulled his steed to a stop and cast a nervous glance around, his eyes glinting in the afternoon sun. Night would be on them soon, they’d been travelling up the steep incline all day and as the two looked around them they realized they had nowhere to stay. Not close by anyway.  
  
  Castiel swallowed hard, hand moving to hover over his gun. Dean followed his example, pushing Impala back into a walk as Castiel did the same. Neither of them spoke but Dean had a zillion questions running through his mind.  
  
  Why had Castiel stopped? What had spooked the horses? Whose territory were they in now?  
  
  He didn’t voice any though. It would only anger Castiel. Even if he had a low opinion of the man, he still wanted him to think he was intelligent. He had no idea why. The man meant nothing to him. Dean Winchester did not have feeling for the outlaw Castiel.  
  
  “Sheriff,” Castiel said, his hand stretching out and putting it against Dean’s chest “Stop, we have company on their way.  
  
  Dean glanced down at his black coated arm. He could feel the strength in Castiel’s arm. His hand was outstretched, fingers pressing against Dean’s chest. Taking a deep breath he tried to compose himself and reaffirm his earlier statement. Then again... there was always a chance that... He shook his head and said “Who’s coming?”  
  
  Castiel didn’t reply. He dropped his arm and took Dean’s reins from him. Slowly he led the two horses around the curve in the mountain. On the other side a small alcove revealed itself, and with a sure nod Castiel pulled them inside.  
  
  Dean had to duck to fit into it. The cranny was just big enough for both of them, but Dean’s arm was still pressed up against Castiel’s. He could smell Castiel’s scent all around. A sweet, clean, and fresh air scent. After sleeping in nature the pine trees and mountain air had begun to cling to Castiel’s trench coat. His senses were engulfed with it as they cowered in the alcove.  
  
  “What are we hiding from?” Dean whispered, leaning as close as he dared to the outlaw. Resting there a moment longer than he probably should have. Hopefully Castiel wouldn’t notice.  
  
  The man shushed him and pushed him up right “For once in your life, please _shut up_!”    
  
  Dean glared at him and settled in the saddle. He sighed heavily and laid his head back in annoyance. It wasn’t until several minutes later that he heard the pounding of horses.  
  
  The Purgatory gang.  
  
  He shot a surprised look at Castiel, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. ‘How’d you know?’ He mouthed.  
  
  Castiel smiled secretly and shrugged. He winked at Dean, putting a finger to his lips. Dean smirked at the outlaw and bit his bottom lip as the gang came around the corner.  
  
  “This is where it came from.” A commanding voice said calmly “I heard him, that little angel’s deep voice.”  
  
  A sharp laugh escaped another member’s lips “I think you’re losing your touch Boss.” A female voice drawled “There’s no one here.”  
  
  There was a sharp crack and the female cried out in pain “Learn some respect Meg!” The first voice growled at her. “I know what I heard. They were here!”  
  
  “Oh it’s they now?” Another female asked.  
  
    “Don’t question me!” The man growled “There were two horses meaning two men.”  
  
  “Why men?” The second female asked.  
  
  The male didn’t reply. A horse huffed and stamped its feet in a show of impatience. Dean listened hard, trying to make out how many members were there. He recognized the voice of the first man, though he’d only heard it once before. It was a voice that was now stuck with him forever. One that could never be forgotten.  
  
  Lucifer.  
    
  Dean could still remember him from when they’d met in Dean’s late twenties. He’d been trapped in a cave by the Purgatory gang, captured during a perimeter check with his father and Sam. What Dean and his brother hadn’t known however, was that their father had other plans during that certain routine run. The gang had held him hostage for weeks! His father had still been sheriff then, though not for much longer. He’d been tracking the gang when Dean was taken. He’d been his dad’s deputy at the time, a crappy one at that. They’d been out in the desert landscape when they were jumped, Dean taken hostage.  
  
  His father had been so disappointed. The man could still feel the bruises from it. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself be captured so easily! His father hadn’t trained him to be so weak!  
  
  It was in the Purgatory prison that Dean learned how evil they truly were. He’d heard horrible tales about the gang before of course, but nothing could amount to the pain he’d endured by their hand. The scars on his body had never truly disappeared. He doubted they ever would. The white jagged lines that ran across his chest, back and one long one through his abdomen would serve as a constant reminder to his failure.  
  
  His attacker had been a man named Alastair. The man had told him he should be honoured that he was the one torturing him. Apparently he was the best one the gang had.   
  
 He could understand why, but Dean had felt anything but honoured.   
  
  It had taken John nearly two weeks to come and get him out. When they’d returned to Sioux Falls, John had told him that he’d discovered where Dean was days earlier. He’d just figured that Dean needed a chance to suffer for his incompetence.  
  
  Of course he’d been right. Dean had let him down and every scar wasn’t punishment enough for how badly he’d screwed up. His father should’ve left him there longer. Deep down, Dean had known it was Sammy who had sent John out after him. They both knew how cold the man could be. He thanked Sam each day for always being there.  
  
  It had been two weeks later that John had died. Shot by Azazel, the same man who’d killed his mother. It was rumoured he’d also killed Sam’s ex-fiancée Jessica, though no evidence had ever been given. The two had met at school, years before and had always been together after that. Their wedding had been set and everything. That had all been destroyed when the Purgatory gang blew through, killing Charlie’s parents and Jess at the same time. It was one of the reasons Dean wanted to get rid of them so badly.  
  
  Castiel’s fingers suddenly closed around Dean’s hand, pulling Dean back from his thoughts. He glanced over at the man, eyebrow raised in confusion. From the look on Castiel’s face he’d obviously missed a part of the conversation.   
  
 ‘What?’ Dean mouthed, leaning over so their faces were inches apart.  
  
  “Aren’t you listening?” The other man hissed “They found our prints!”  
  
   Dean withheld a groan and gripped the outlaw’s hand tightly. He felt Castiel’s react in his, squeezing in turn. His bright blue eyes alight with fear. He was shaking the slightest as they waited and the gang’s voices grew closer to their hiding place.  
  
  What Dean couldn’t understand was why Castiel was so scared of the gang. They were both a part of criminal activities! And yet here he was, a feared outlaw shaking at the thought of being caught by the men and women waiting only feet from them.  
  
  Going against everything in Dean’s body, he ran a thumb over top of Castiel’s hand. He felt Castiel grip his hand tighter, his bottom lip being bitten by his teeth. He could feel the man stop shaking and smiled to himself.   
  
  There was no stopping it now.  
  
  He was falling for Castiel and at the most inconvenient time too.  
  
  “Boss they aren’t here, can we please just go?” Meg’s voice whined “We have a lot of ground to cover still!”  
  
  “Would ya shut up?!?” Lucifer yelled at her, another smack resounding over the echoing walls.  
  
  “I think they’re over here.” A familiar voice drawl said, making Dean stiffen in fear.  
  
  Memories continued to flood into his mind. A blade dragging over his skin, a mocking voice whispering in his ear as Dean screamed in pain. Laughter echoing off stone walls as blood dripped down his chest and skin hung from the edges of his deep wounds. Alastair hovering over him as Dean cried out. The man’s taunting voice in his ear. Nightmares still plagued Dean on a night where particular triggers had occurred the preceding day. Especially if Dean hadn’t been able to save someone. Failed in his mission, his father’s mission.  
  
  It was Dean’s greatest fear. Letting his father down again. Not being the son his father wanted him to be. Truthfully though, Dean knew he had already let his father down several times. Sam should have been Sheriff. He would do a much better job than Dean was.  
  
  “Alastair.” Dean exhaled in fear.  
  
  Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s in confusion and equal amounts of fear, “You know him?”  
    
  Dean nodded and said in an almost growling voice, “Yes, I know him very well. We go way back.”  
  
  The man frowned and refocused on the gang that was getting dangerously close to them. He squeezed Dean’s hand again before dropping it and saying “So do we.”   
  
  The sheriff’s eyes widened and he looked at Castiel in genuine horror. The outlaw had been caught by the Purgatory gang too? For how long? Had Michael left him for dead like Dean’s father had? Or was the Garrison more loyal than John Winchester?  
  
  Horses whinnied outside their cave and Dean withheld a gasp of panic. Beside him Castiel let out a soft whimper. Dean’s hand shot and covered the man’s lips. He brushed a hand over Impala’s neck, urging her to stay as silent as she had been the whole time. Dean knew both he and Castiel were beyond nervous at that moment. Hopefully she’d know better than to speak up and give them away.  
  
  Bodies came into view and the sheriff held his breath, unable to say a word. He kept his hand over the outlaw’s mouth. He prayed to an unforgiving God as hard as he could. The man upstairs had to be merciful. He _had_ to be!  
  
  Lucifer’s face turned and focused on the two men hiding in the tight alcove. His face broke into a wide cruel grin and he snapped his fingers. Immediately his gang members rushed them. The two were helpless, unable to draw a weapon in time or run. They pulled the two off their mounts, sending the horse fleeing back down the mountain.  
  
  Apparently God wasn’t with them today.  
  
  Dean watched Impala go along with Castiel’s chestnut stallion. The two were long gone as the gang members forced Castiel and Dean to look at Lucifer.  
  
  The gang leader smiled at the two, cupping a hand under their chins “Such a pleasure to see you two gentlemen again! It’s been years! And I know Alastair missed you.”  
  
 Alastair grinned and brushed his hand over the hilt of his knife.  
  
  “Oh, we’re going to have fun today boys!” Lucifer grinned, gripping their chins tightly.  
  
  _Crap..._ Dean thought in panic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look it’s longer! Yay! And I will be boosting up the rating for the next chapter. I wasn’t sure if I was going to, but I decided that I might as well. That means it will take a little longer to post because I’ll need to add a whole chunk to the chapter. So I thank you for your patience in advance  
>  Please review what you think! I love getting them :D Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

  The two were dragged from the mountain path and into the wide circular opening at the next peak of the mountain range. There were small caves surrounding the small camp, a small fire was set in the centre with stones keeping the flames contained.

  
  Dean knew that in one of the larger caves was where he’d been held prisoner for those awful weeks. He was sure his blood still splattered the walls and floors of the stones. Along with the blood of those who’d come before and after him. The thought of being dragged back in there made him shake. A strong feeling of nausea overtaking all other thoughts.  
  
  Beside him Castiel was also visibly shaking. His legs threatening to give out on him. A small part of Dean wished he could reach out and take the man’s hand. Offer him some form of comfort as their captors led them towards the cave. The one place Dean still had nightmares about.  
  
  They were forced to their knees, heads bent to the floor. Feet wrapped in leather boots walked over and stopped in front of them. Dean didn’t have to look up to know it was Lucifer. He’d know those boots anywhere. After having them fly at your face over a hundred times, you began to memorize each part of them. Every little detail.  
    
  “Welcome back boys!” Lucifer’s sneering voice taunted them “I’m sure you know where to stand. Or have you forgotten after all this time?” He laughed then, bending so he was able to look them in the eye. He grasped the back of their heads and forced them upward “I missed you two. Truly I did. It has been much too long.”  
  
  “Not long enough.” Dean spat, struggling against the leader’s hand.  
  
  Lucifer frowned at the sheriff “Didn’t you miss us? I know Alastair missed you.” The leader grinned over at the torturer, who in turn revealed his teeth in a sadistic smile “He said you were his best pupil!” Lucifer informed him as he turned back to Dean.  
  
  “Wish I could say the same.”  
  
  “You break my heart Dean.” Alastair drawled, still grinning widely at the sheriff.  
  
  Dean spat at the torturer and struggled against Azazel’s hands. Castiel shot him a warning glance. Telling him to shut up. Dean ignored him and continued to glare at the demons. That’s what they were; they couldn’t be men and still be able to do this. Over, and over, and over. With no regrets or emotions attached.  
  
  Lucifer shrugged and dropped their heads. He walked over to the blood stained walls, the chains Dean knew so well, still hanging from them. “Bring them.” Lucifer commanded.  
  
  Fingers tightened around Dean’s arms as the yellow eyed man pulled him roughly across the floor. Castiel struggled desperately against his captor, the one called Meg. She didn’t relent and slammed him against the jagged stone wall.   
  
  Dean felt anger well inside him and he struggled to go and help the man. Azazel held him firm and all his struggling didn’t make a difference. But Dean refused to give up, he fought right up to the moment where he was cuffed to the bloody wall.  
  
  He hung there, metal biting into his scarred wrists. They settled into a familiar spot and Dean felt like he was twenty-six again. He turned his head and saw Castiel hanging beside him in defeat. His head was hanging at his chest and dark hair falling around his face.  
  
  Dean felt his chest ache at the sight; the sight of a man so strong, giving up already. It wasn’t right! Though, it only showed how much power the Purgatory gang had. How simple it was to break a man’s spirit. Dean refused to give up though, not yet at least. There had to be a chance of escape, no matter how small that chance may be.  
    
  “Now that everything is back in order. I’ll be seeing you boys soon.” Lucifer said in a chipper voice “Alastair will be welcoming you back when the sun rises tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the time you now have together.”  
  
  Laughing cruelly, Lucifer led his demons out of the cave. Once outside Dean could hear them giggling maniacally, their voices cheers and cries of triumph.  
  
  Had they truly been searching for them for so long? Was this really such a big victory for the gang? If so, Dean couldn’t help but think it a little sad.  
  
  He glanced over at Castiel. His body shaking, though whether it was from fear or anger he didn’t know. All he knew was that he felt an overwhelming need to comfort the outlaw.  
  
   Unable to reach out and touch him Dean whispered “We’re going to get out of here.”  
  
  Castiel looked over at him “How do you suppose we’re going to do that?”  
  
  “Well, you were trapped here before right?”  
  
  The outlaw nodded.  
  
  “How’d you escape then?”  
  
  Castiel’s smiled a sad despairing smile “How did you Sheriff?”  
    
  
  The man glanced down, feeling guilty and replied in a soft voice “My uh, my pops came and got me.  
  
  Castiel nodded again in understanding “My friends came and got me too.”  
  
  “Michael?”  
  
  “No, Michael would never do that.” Castiel admitted in a softer tone “Gabriel and Balthazar.”  
  
  Dean smiled, he’d heard of those two. The gold and silver winged bandits. They were the only members of the Garrison, before he’d met Castiel, who Dean had actually tolerated. They were a menace sure but they at least had more of a moral code than the rest of the gang.  
  
  In truth, Gabriel was actually an old friend. He’d lived in Sioux Falls with his parents when they’d been children. The four of them playing together and getting into all kinds of mischief. The four musketeers; Dean, Sam, Benny, and Gabriel.   
  
  For awhile Dean thought for sure Sam and Gabriel were going to run away together. He’s seen them talking in hushed voices, heads bent together. Sam would go to law school while the other boy took up the trade of his parents. For the life of him, Dean couldn’t remember what that had been. Something to do with a shop or performing; he couldn’t be sure which. The boys had been thicker than thieves and he was sure it had been all set, until disaster struck.  
  
  The Garrison gang had stormed through the village after village. They had been searching for new recruits and Sioux Falls had been on their hit list. Gabriel taken with a few other boys and girls, Dean couldn’t remember who they’d been. He hadn’t heard about them since that day. They’d taken ones they claimed were special, whatever that meant.  
  
  After that day Sam wouldn’t talk about his friend. He refused to even mention his name. He’d become even more determined to be a lawyer but John Winchester would have none of that. Dean wished he could have done something to help his brother. He had never thought of a solution though.  Sam had seemed to have forgotten all about his friend, the plans they’d made together. He’d gotten engaged to Jess and that had been the end of it.  
    
  Even with all that, Sam had turned out fine.  
  
  “So you had someone save you too?” Dean asked after the few moments of silence.  
  
  Castiel nodded again, eyes full of shame. Dean knew the feeling. The outlaw hung from his chains, refusing to look at Dean. Their chances of escape seemed pretty bleak then. Neither of them knew how to escape without a bit of help.  
  
  Heaving a sigh Dean listened to the raucous that was happening just outside the cave entrance. People cheered and glass shattered as the drums beat out a steady rhythm. The bandits were getting drunk, that meant tomorrow’s torturing would be the worst Dean had ever endured. Alastair would beat them quiet so their screams wouldn’t aggravate his hangover. Just fucking perfect.  
    
  Further into the night the gang member Meg danced into their cave. She sashayed up to Castiel and dragged a sharp nail down his cheek. She smiled gleefully at him and lifted herself up on her toes. With her face inches from his, she closed the gap between their lips.  
  
  Dean looked away as disgust and, what he vehemently denied was jealousy, welled inside him. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see the woman’s hand running down the outlaw’s side, her tongue in his mouth. He could see Castiel leaning back, as if he were trying to get away from. Meg held the man firm in her claws and the anger inside Dean only grew.  
  
  He withheld a growl, biting his lip. It wasn’t like he wanted the same treatment. Not from Meg at least.  
  
  Meg pulled back, leaving Castiel breathing hard. Her eyes travelled along his body, a small frown playing over her lips “Not even a little huh?” She asked in disappointment “Pity, we could have had so much fun together Clarence.”  
  
  “It’s Castiel.” The outlaw corrected, ignoring the rest of what she’d said.  
  
  “Whatever,” Meg said with an eye roll. She winked over at Dean and walked back out of the cave, her hips swaying seductively.  
  
  Dean cast a curious glance at Castiel who looked shocked at what had just happened. He swung slightly closer to the outlaw, the sound of his chains moving masked by the loud cheering and drums outside. He poked Castiel with his toe, making the man look at him.  
  
  Castiel’s eyes searched Dean’s face in confusion. Blue eyes sparkling with innocent wonder. It still shocked Dean how someone like Castiel could pull such a face. After everything, he was still the most innocent looking man in the world. A beautiful blue eyed kitten.  
  
  Taking a deep breath Dean asked the question that was now pressing on his mind “You seriously felt nothing? She was all over you, not bad looking either!”  
  
  Castiel’s cheeks reddened, much to Dean’s surprise. He hesitated before replying “I guess I just have something else on my mind Sheriff.”  
  
  _Someone maybe?_ Dean thought hopefully “Ah well that _would_ certainly stop you from getting it up.”   
  
  Castiel raised an eyebrow “Getting what up?”  
  
  Dean’s eyes widened. He shook his head and strained his eyes on the floor “I am _not_ having this talk with you.” He looked back up at Castiel “Didn’t your parents go over all this with you?”  
  
  “I’m an orphan.” Castiel replied simply.  
  
  “Oh,” Dean said awkwardly “That, uh, would certainly put a hold on things. Well, did no one give you the talk? You know, about becoming a man?”  
  
  Castiel shook his head “I joined the Garrison when I was fifteen. Chuck told me that to be a man, I had to do as I was told, fuck a few wenches, and kill at least one man.”  
  
  “Well you’ve completed two of the three.”  
  
  The outlaw cheeks flamed again, though not from embarrassment this time; it was more from shame if Dean was reading his facial expression correctly. He slowly nodded “I never had the opportunity to have relations with a woman.”  
  
  “Any men?” Dean asked. Castiel had been pretty specific with pronouns. “No judging here if you have.” He added after a moment.   
  
  The man paled and he hesitated before replying “Not exactly…”  
  
   Realization dawned on Dean. He felt anger swell inside him. He wasn’t going to make the man relive that. He just nodded in understanding and dropped the subject. He was half tempted to ask who so he could pummel them into the ground, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
  “I’m sorry.” Was all he said.  
  
  Castiel shrugged and swung calmly on his chains. The colour slowly returned to his face as other thoughts probably took over his mind. Dean stayed silent, unsure of what to say. He’d never experienced something like that. At most it had just been beatings he deserved. Sometimes he didn’t, but it was better than Sam taking the blows. It was Dean’s job to protect him, it always had been and it always would be.  
  
  It wasn’t until hours later when the celebration outside died down that Dean felt the sweet release of sleep. He closed his eyes, nodding off. The soft sound of Castiel’s breathing lulling him to sleep.  


***  


Dean was awoken to the sound of screaming.  
  
  His eyes snapped open and he looked around rapidly for the source. His gaze locked on Alastair pulling a jagged blade across Castiel’s already scarred stomach. The man’s woeful cries echoed all through the cave, causing Dean’s skin to squirm.  
  
  The man’s bright blue eyes were dull from the pain, watering but no tears fell from his eyes. As awful as the sight was, Dean admired how strong Castiel was acting. He only hoped he could show the same strength when it was his turn.  
  
  It had been so long since Dean had had to endure real physical pain. Ever since his father had died, he’d never been beaten like he was about to be. It had been that man, his father that caused him so much physical and mental pain. The type of pain that would stick with Dean for the rest of his life, his mind was broken but somehow he managed to live on. If anything it had prepared him for the horrors that this cave had shown him. Not that it made them any easier to endure or remember, but John had toughened him up for it.  
   
Dean knew he would be able to withstand the pain if it meant Castiel got a break, if only a brief one. With Alastair a thirty second break was worth an hour. It could keep you sane for the next four hours, maybe even longer. He supposed it depended on the person.   
  
  Castiel’s screams lasted for hours before Alastair finally lay down his blade. He got close in Castiel’s face and Dean knew exactly what the man was about to say. He said it after every session. The same three sentences that made Dean’s skin crawl.  
  
  “Now Castiel, you have a choice. You can continue to be put through this senseless pain, or you can come off the wall and join me. Join us.”  
  
  Castiel’s blue eyes sparkled and he whispered “Burn in Hell.”  
  
  Pride swelled in Dean’s chest and a wide grin spread over his face. Maybe they would survive this after all. Though Dean knew only too well how difficult it became to say no after a few days, weeks, of the constant pain. Of feeling your blood pouring from your body. Sliding down your chest until you could hardly think anymore. He’d almost croaked the last time he’d been there.  
  
  Dean had been so sure his father would never come for him. He’d lost all hope. The day his father finally did rescue him, Dean had shamefully been completely prepared to accept Alastair’s terms. The sheriff had a feeling Alastair knew it too.  
  
  Well the joke was on him this time. Dean was much stronger than he’d been. With Castiel by his side, Dean knew he’d be able to take anything Alastair could throw at him. He wasn’t alone this time.  
  
  Alastair then moved over to Dean, a sadistic smile on his face. It sickened him to see that look on his face. Dean had seen it so many times in his nightmares but nothing could compare to the real thing.  
  
  “Welcome back Dean.” Alastair said gleefully. “It’s been a long time boy.” He eyed the buttons on the sheriff’s shirt “Let’s see if everything’s in order shall we?”  
  
  
  The torturer pulled open Dean’s shirt and let out _tsk_ at the man’s healed skin. “Much too long Dean.” He picked up his blade and started carving up his chest. Screams of pain escaped him as shallow cut after shallow cut was carved into him. Each time he screamed he felt Alastair’s firm hand slap him across the cheek. Dean bit his lip to stifle his cries, but the sheriff’s gasps wouldn’t be silenced.  
  
 Dean felt the blades all over his skin. Something burning was poured over the wounds, but he couldn’t be sure what. His vision blurred halfway through the day and nothing in his mind could be discerned except for the white flashes of incredible pain.  
   
 Alastair’s laughter echoed in his ears as the sun’s rays moved throughout the cave. Giving him clues as to when this Hell would be over. It never seemed to happen soon enough.  
  
  He was sure he blacked out a few times. The whole day was reduced to a blur of uncertainty.   
  
  When evening came and Alastair had left, Dean was left panting. Unable to see clearly and gasping for painful breaths.  
  
  Castiel tried to comfort him but Dean barely heard the man’s ragged words. His ears were ringing with the echoing screams that had taunted them throughout the whole day.  
  
  “We’re going to get out. Just like you said.” Castiel promised.  
  
  It was the last thing Dean heard.

 

***  


  The next few days passed the same. Alastair would come in. Strip them to shreds of skin and blood, not enough to kill them but enough to make them wish he would. Some days it was worse than others, but they had all blurred together and the prisoners couldn’t tell the difference.  
  
  Dean was sure his wrist was broken from straining against his cuffs. He still clung to the hope it was simply sprained. It would make it so much easier to heal. Though with his recent luck, he truly doubted it.  
  
  It wasn’t until the fifth evening that Castiel spoke about escaping again.  
  
  “I have a plan.” Castiel told him that evening, blood dripping from a long cut on his cheek “I know how to get us out.” He sounded hopeful, excited even.  
  
  With more effort than it should have taken, Dean looked over at Castiel “How do you know it’ll work?”  
  
  The man hesitated before saying “You’ll just have to trust me.”  
  
  With a slow nod Dean resigned himself to Castiel’s mercy.   
  
  A small grin spread over the man’s lips and he extended one leg to reach the small cart with the instruments on it. With great care he dragged it closer to him. Tongue distractingly between his teeth, he focused intently on lifting a sharp silver pick with his feet. With practiced precision he lifted his feet over his head and grunting at the effort began to pick the lock on his cuffs.  
    
  
  Dean watched in wide eyed wonder as the cuffs clicked open and he landed silently on the ground. Giving a small bow he moved over to unlock Dean. The sheriff couldn’t speak as Castiel let him drop to the ground. He massaged his tender wrists. He winced as he brushed over the left one, it was twisted at a wrong angel, but Dean could feel that it wasn’t broken. Maybe fractured, but that was easy to take care of. As he assessed his wounds he continued to stare at Castiel. How the hell had the outlaw managed that?  
  
    
  Castiel handed Dean a blade and a gun. He then quickly went on a search for his special gun. He found it a couple minutes later, time they probably couldn’t afford to waste. Dean, however, wasn’t about to make him leave without it though. He knew how much it meant to Castiel, it was basically his ID badge. And even if he hated the gang with all his being, he’d become… well fond of the outlaw. He found it easy to risk being caught, as long as the man was happy.  
  
  The two of them snuck from the cave, keeping to the walls of the circular camp. The Purgatory camp was basically created to be inescapable. There were points all over that gave them a clear view of the ground below. If a watchmen saw you, you were done for. And the chances of them not seeing you was very little. The moon was against them as they scurried out, shining brighter in the sky and casting their shadows long across the open expanse of stone. From the looks of it the moon would be full soon.   
  
  They were several yards away from the exit when a cry rang out from somewhere above them. In seconds the two were surrounded by gang members.  
  
  Dean and Castiel pressed their backs together, eyeing the people around them. In the pale moonlight he could clearly see every weapon shining in their captor’s hands. Naturally it had just gotten a whole lot harder.   
  
  “Do you still trust me?” Castiel whispered, his hand grasping his winged pistol.  
  
  Slowly Dean nodded in confirmation, surprised that he wasn’t lying when he whispered “Yes.”   
  
  “Then duck.” Castiel said and gun fire sounded from behind him. Dean hit the ground as bullets flew over his head. The outlaw fired his ammunition into the chests of them men blocking their escape, turning smoothly in a circle as he did.   
  
 Shouts of pain could be heard as men were hit. Gun fire rang out in the encampment and Dean couldn’t figure out how Castiel wasn’t being hit. He stayed low to the ground so he didn’t obstruct the outlaw’s aim and kept an eye out for their moment of opportunity.  
  
  A hole appeared in the crowd and Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, jumping upright. He pulled the man out of the camp, feeling hands reaching for him as he rushed by. Gunfire sounded every time one touched either of them. It felt like they were moving in slow motion as the gap got closer and closer.  
  
  They were metres away from the exit when a sharp blinding pain clawed its way across his chest. Dean cried out in surprise, knees buckling. He hit the dirt hearing rapid fire gunshots ringing around him. It was all muted though, like someone had giant hands over his ears. All he could focus on was the fire that was spreading through his chest and the wetness he felt on his shirt.  
  
    Hands grasped at his body and a deep voice let out a strangled scream. It sounded like “Dean!” but he honestly couldn’t be sure. Everything sounded like he was underwater, muted and faint. The last thing he remembered was a pair of fierce and panicked blue eyes hovering above him before the world faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! And I have an announcement. I am currently working on two other fics as well as this one. One is basically a coffee shop au fic for Stucky. The other a gravity falls/over the garden wall crossover. Let me know which you want posted first? Thanks guys!!  
>  Please review what you think! I love getting them :D Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

It was the sound of rushing water that woke Dean. He blinked awake painfully and looked around in confusion.   
  
   There was a pool of water five feet to his right with a waterfall filling it endlessly. Stones surrounded the pool but beneath him he could feel soft grass with trees were all around his sleeping area like a grove. Above him the sky was clear and blue, a shade that reminded him of something important but he couldn’t place what it was. A flock of birds flew overhead, squawking a hello to the other creatures around them.  
  
  _Am I in Heaven?_ He thought, moving to sit up. Pain shot through him as he did and he gasped out, ending in a hiss. _Apparently not..._ He thought as he glanced down at his chest to find stitches reaching from his left shoulder to the centre of his chest. It all came back then, the fight, Lucifer’s gang, Castiel, the deal he’d made, being tortured, Castiel, escaping, the knife to his chest, and _fuck_ Castiel.  
  
  Dean looked around desperately with his limited vision for the beautiful blue eyed man. The one with whom he had a very important mission to do. Wherever he was he was sure he was with the one who’d saved him. Stitched him up and nursed him back to health. He didn’t know for sure who’d saved his life, but whoever it was he owed them his life. Eternal gratitude at the least!  
  
  “You’re finally awake!” A deep voice exclaimed joyfully.  
  
  The sheriff glanced up and smiled “Castiel.”  
  
   The outlaw knelt down, his lips in a worried frown “Does it hurt anymore?”  
  
  Dean shrugged and instantly regretted it “A little.” He admitted “Feels much better though. You’ll have to bring me to whoever stitched me up.”   
  
  Castiel’s lips turned upward, as if he knew a private joke. He sat back and said “You’re looking at him.”  
  
  “Oh...” Dean whispered. “I, uh...” He struggled for words and finally just said “Thanks Cas.”  
  
  The outlaw blinked in surprise but nodded. He paused for a few moments and then said “No one’s ever called me that before.”  
  
  “What? Cas?” Dean asked  
  
  Castiel nodded.  
  
  “Is it okay?”  
  
  Another nod “Yes, yes it is.” He smiled warmly at Dean “It’s perfectly okay.”  
  
  They lapsed into friendly silence as Dean tried to decide what to ask next. He had so many questions about what had happened. “How long was I out?”  
  
  “Several days.”  
  
  “Oh...” Dean whispered again in surprise. He looked up at Cas a minute later, another thought coming to his mind. He smiled the slightest and stated “Before I passed out, you called me Dean.”  
  
  Castiel blushed and ducked his head “I’m sorry Sheriff.”  
  
  Dean shook his head and reached for Cas’s hand “It’s fine Cas. I like it; you saved my life after all. You’ve earned the right to first name basis.”  
  
  “Oh,” Castiel mused, “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem partner.”  
  
  The man smiled again, that full lipped smile that he always seemed to give Dean; his blue eyes shining happily at the sheriff. Dean smiled back, unsure of how he was going to rid himself of the feelings he felt for the Castiel.  
  
  Castiel stuck by Dean for the rest of the afternoon. He changed his binding and checked his stitches every hour. He remained diligent and what seemed like concerned. He said the stitches could come out in a day or two. When they did, the two of them could continue their journey up the mountain.   
  
   Dean found himself in awe of the man. The way he cared for his wounds and his complete focus on being sure Dean was well. No one had ever showed this much care for him before. Not even his own family.  
  
  He discovered a little later that Cas had also tended to his torture wounds. Cleaned them up and covered them so the skin could grow back over the raw and shredded bits. From what Dean could see the man hadn’t taken as much care with his own wounds. Not as much precision.   
  
  Dean considered telling him off for it but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He figured they were tentative friends at best.  
  
  Dean had to be honest with himself now. As he watched Castiel work, a small ache formed in his chest. His trench coat was underneath Dean as a comfort and protection from the grass below, (with the horses gone they had no more supplies. They couldn’t find time to search for them either. They were already behind on schedule) and Cas’s white shirt did little to hide his well toned arms and torso. The kindness that Castiel showed him made Dean start to wonder if he’d judged the man too quickly, after all Castiel had been nothing but kind to him... For the most part.  
  
  Perhaps it was time for him to change his point of view.  
  
  That evening while Castiel was roasting a rabbit he’d found, Dean found the courage to ask the man a question that had been pressing on his mind all day. He’d just been too afraid to know what the answer would be.  
  
  He lifted himself into a sitting position, leaning against a tree. He grunted with the effort and smiled at his success. He felt way better than he did that morning; he supposed all he’d needed to do was stretch his muscles. He was getting stronger every hour. Castiel had told him he was in way better shape than the day before. Not surprising, Dean had always been a fast healer.  
  
  “Cas,” Dean started, still worried about what the answer was going to be. The outlaw turned to face him, his eyes open and inviting “Why didn’t you run? I wouldn’t have been able to stop you. You could be free right now...”   
  
  Castiel didn’t reply right away. He bit his lip, eyes closing off to hide his sudden vulnerability. The man took a deep breath before replying “I made a promise to you. To take you to Michael and then turn myself in. I don’t break vows.”  
  
  “So you’re still prepared to die?” Dean asked in disbelief.  
  
  “No,” The man admitted “But I deserve it.”  
  
  Dean shook his head, surprising both of them. He reached out and grasped Castiel’s hand “No you don’t deserve to die. I thought you did, but I was wrong.” In truth Dean had always had his doubts but now they were simply confirmed “There are people who deserve it and you, you’re not one of them.”  
  
  Castiel squeezed the sheriff’s hand and whispered “It isn’t up to you to decide.”  
  
  “The hell it isn’t!” Dean objected, leaning painfully forward “I’m the sheriff! I decide who to send to court!”  
  
  “And break a promise to you people?”  
  
  That stopped Dean. The man had a point. This was exactly what Bobby had warned him about. Letting a criminal roam free and betraying his town. All because he had developed a softness for Castiel. The town would hate him. Dean knew for sure he couldn’t live with that. He couldn’t pardon Castiel, not now and not ever; yet it was the only thought occupying his mind.  
  
  “I don’t care.” Dean lied, his voice a low growl. This wasn’t fair! Castiel had saved him; he was following through on his promise. He wasn’t a bad person! He just wasn’t!  
  
  Cas dropped Dean’s hand and refocused on the cooking rabbit “You do Dean, you know you do. It’s okay, I chose this. I have to pay the consequences.”   
  
  Dean forced himself to move forward so he was sitting next to the man. He looked at Castiel imploringly “It isn’t fair.”  
  
  “Why? Why is this suddenly such a problem for you?” Cas asked, his eyes flashing at Dean.  
  
  The sheriff looked down, unprepared to admit it “Just.... You... You’ve been nothing but helpful.” He finally muttered.  
  
  Castiel nodded, seeming disappointed “Yeah well, that doesn’t make up for it.”  
  
_Yes it does..._ Dean thought sadly, _It does for me._  
  
  They ate a half hour later in silence. Dean complimented Castiel’s cooking but that was the most of their conversation. Dean wished he knew what to say but no words came to him. The crickets added peaceful and awkward background music to their small feast.  
  
  Later Dean lay back down on his makeshift bed and prepared for sleep. Castiel had set up a few feet away, keeping watch over the sheriff. Dean was sure he slept but it was more of a hope than a fact. He felt bad he wasn’t able to help, worse, he felt helpless. He was almost healed at this point but Castiel still forced him to rest.  
  
  He fell asleep a few minutes later, only to be plagued by his recurring nightmares.  
  
  _He was in the cave again. Alastair standing over him, blade in hand. Dean was already heavily bleeding as the man continued slashing him. His bones were twisting at wrong angles and he knew there was no hope of escape._  
  
  This time though he wasn’t alone. Another figure hung beside him, eyes closed and head drooping. His body was in shreds, worse than Dean. His dark hair half ripped from his scalp, the skull showing just underneath.  
  
  Dean let out a strangled cry “Cas!” And he struggled to reach the man.  
  
  It didn’t look like he was breathing and Dean felt an unexplained sense of panic and sorrow in his gut. Suddenly life without the blue eyed man was too much to bear. It was completely unbelievable, not possible.  
    
  He cried his name again, ending in a gut wrenching scream as Alastair’s blade tore through him again. He screamed Cas’s name over and over through the pain, begging him to wake up.  
  
  “DEAN!” Cas’s voice hit him.  
    
  He was being shaken awake and he opened his eyes in surprise to find Castiel hovering above him. He found concern in the man’s blue eyes. Those perfect blue eyes. Bluer than the sky. The bluest crystal, and framed with lashes so dark it only accented the warmth in his gaze. Strong warm hands held his shoulders and all Dean’s senses were engulfed with one perfect entity. Castiel.  
  
  “You’re okay.” Dean gasped out, seeing the man’s wounds healed and cared for.  
    
  Castiel frowned and nodded “Yes of course. It was only a nightmare.” He sat back much to Dean’s dismay. “But are you okay?”  
  
  “I am now.” Dean nodded, gazing up at Castiel.   
  
  A red tinge hit Castiel’s cheeks and he could only nod again. He went to stand and panic coursed through Dean. His arm shot out, grabbing Castiel’s sleeve.   
   
  “Stay.” Dean pleaded.  
  
   Surprise danced over Castiel’s features and he sat back down. Dean frowned and he hesitantly pulled Cas down beside him. The man lay beside Dean, arms pressed against each other.

  They relaxed against each other and Dean drifted back into a peaceful sleep. No more dreams tried to take over his thoughts. All he could sense was Castiel and that was all he needed.  
  
  In the early morning light, Dean woke to the feeling of mild pain in his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked at the sight that greeted him; he found a pure white shirt beneath his cheek. Castiel’s arm was draped over his back and legs tangled with his.   
  
  Blinking rapidly he lifted his head to find Castiel sleeping comfortably beneath him. A betraying smirk passed over his lips and he rested his cheek back on the man’s chest. He scrunched up the fabric between his fingers and sighed contently.  
  
  He wasn’t sure how they’d ended up this way, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. It had been the best sleep he’d had in years. No dreams, no back pains. Just pure comfortable rest.  
  
  Castiel woke up a few minutes later. Dean felt the man’s body stiffen and frowned. He hoped Castiel didn’t mind, he wasn’t quite ready to give this up yet. Instead the man’s arm tightened around Dean’s shoulders. Dean grinned and tugged on Castiel’s shirt in response.  
  
  “Dean?” Castiel said softly.  
    
  Sighing, Dean lifted his head so he could meet Castiel’s eyes. He smiled at him, easing the worry that was forming on the outlaw’s face “Yes?”  
  
  “I’m sorry, I just... You looked cold last night and I...” Castiel stuttered, starting to pull away.  
  
  Dean felt a frown form on his lips again. He held Cas fast, seeing shock form over his features. Dean pulled up so their faces were inches from each other’s. He hesitantly cupped one of the man’s cheeks with his hand, reassuring him.   
  
   “Thank you.” Was all he said.  
  
  Relief flooded over Castiel’s face and he leaned into Dean’s gentle touch. His blue eyes were unguarded and Dean saw every emotion in the man’s soul. Castiel didn’t even try to hide how he cared about Dean. The raw emotion he saw there was like nothing he’d ever seen before. He knew then why Castiel had stayed. Nursed him back to health and ultimately saved his life. Why he was willing to die, so Dean could keep his normal happy life.  
  
    Little did Cas know that happy life involved him now. Dean resolved then to keep the man alive. At all costs. His job didn’t mean much anymore. Sam could take over, he’d make the town proud.  
  
  He leaned in even closer to Castiel’s lips, almost touching. He saw the eagerness in the man’s face and the awe as he whispered “Me too.”  
  
  With newfound courage Cas closed the gap between them. His lips pressed against Dean’s and a happy shock went through the sheriff. He deepened the kiss eagerly, cupping the back of Castiel’s head. He shifted so he was lying more comfortably on the man and felt the outlaw’s hands run down his back.  
  
  He pressed himself against Castiel, ignoring the pain in his chest. He shifted so he straddling Cas as they kissed, the man’s strong hands reaching down to grip Dean’s ass.  
  
  Dean moaned against him and moved his hands so he could take off Cas’s shirt. He could feel the white cotton under his fingers sliding effortlessly as he tossed it aside. He explored the man’s chest, fingers finding every curve in the man’s muscles. The pads of his digits tracing his smooth scars, drawing desperate moans from the man below him.  
  
  Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, running it along Dean’s own. Dean pressed closer, nails digging into the soft but uneven skin of Castiel’s chest. He felt his breath coming in ragged gasps as the other man travelled his hands back up Dean’s back and began to pull his jacket off first and followed closely by his shirt.   
  
  Dean felt a bulge grow in his trousers and moaned as he felt Cas’s rough hands all over his hot skin. Castiel wrapped his strong legs around Dean and gripped the man’s shoulders.  
  
  The sheriff broke off the kiss to stare into the outlaw’s beautiful eyes. He brushed a strand of stray hair from his face and bent to trail kisses down the man’s neck. Castiel moaned and gripped at Dean longingly.   
  
  Dean brushed his lips over the man’s scarred chest, feeling the jagged healed wounds under his soft lips. His hands fumbled at Castiel’s trousers, the other man’s hands in his hair.  
  
  He lifted his head and smirked up at Castiel, gently and slowly undoing the man’s belt. He kissed back up the man’s chest, straddling him again. Hands on the man’s hard muscles he began to rock back and forth on Castiel.  
  
  Castiel gasped in surprise and reached up to grab at Dean. He held onto the sheriff’s hips moving them eagerly on top of him. He put his head back, eyes closed at the warmth and lust rushing through him.  
  
  Dean grinned at the panting man and began to rock faster. He drew out longer more incoherent moans and mutterings from Castiel as he did. He grinned at the effect he had on the man and bent to kiss his neck again.  
  
  Castiel pushed one hand against Dean’s head as the man’s lips brushed over Castiel’s sensitive skin. He gently nibbled on the skin, causing Castiel to gasp out in pleasure. He felt the man’s hands tighten on his body and grinned. He pulled back, still rocking on top of Castiel.  
  
  Dean smiled down at the outlaw, hands travelling up and down Cas’s body. He felt the man’s fingers at his belt and asked “Do you want me?”  
  
  Cas nodded eagerly and made a soft begging sound.  
  
  Dean bent down to whisper in Castiel’s ear “Glad we’re on the same page.”  
  
  Castiel’s eyes were bright and eager as he slipped his hands into Dean’s trousers. He pushed his hand down so he was gripping the sherrif’s ass. He slid a finger inside of him, causing Dean to gasp and push back against his touch eagerly. Their eyes stayed locked together as Castiel pushed another in and began to slowly stretch the man out.  
  
  The sheriff leaned into Castiel’s touch, whimpering softly and begging him with rapid incoherent words. Cas gazed at him, leaning up to kiss his neck and along the raised scars that lined his skin. Cas pulled his fingers out when he’d deemed that Dean was stretched enough and began to work off his trousers. Dean helped him eagerly, kissing Cas desperately as the two rolled into each other.  
  
   Dean gazed at the man and whispered desperately “Please Cas…”  
  
   Castiel smiled brightly at Dean and flipped him onto his back. Their lips stayed locked together as Cas lifted the man’s hips and lined himself up with Dean’s entrance. Dean felt Cas’s lips leave his as the man pulled back. The outlaw’s eyes were locked with his own and Dean’s body trembled as he waited impatiently for Cas to push inside him.  
  
   Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he’d been wanting this moment to happen for a long time. At least a week since they’d left Sioux Falls in the dust.  
  
   The outlaw’s bright big eyes, his lithe body that moved so smoothly and seemed to tease Dean with each motion. His deep voice that could lull him into a peaceful sleep, one that someone he knew wouldn’t plague him with horrific nightmares.  
  
  For what seemed like years, Dean had wanted Castiel. The feeling that the two had met each other before was stronger than any other sense inside Dean’s mind. He had met Castiel before, he just didn’t know when or where.  
  
   The feeling of Cas suddenly pushing into him without warning dragged Dean from his mind and back to the amazing present.  
  
   “A-ah,” Dean stammered, his head falling back to rest on the ground beneath him. He could feel Castiel beginning to move inside him and he clung to man’s hips as they rocked against him.  
  
   Dean panted with pleasure as he felt the outlaw’s cock thrusting in and out of his ass. He was still tight, but the outlaw had stretched him enough that it wasn’t unpleasant. Even still, the man wished they’d been able to find some form of lubricant.  
  
   Cas’s eyes were squeezed shut as he rocked in and out of Dean, his whole face twisted into a face of pure bliss. His breath came in soft short gasps, his hands gripping the sides of Dean’s torso tightly.  
   
    As Cas moved inside him, Dean could feel his own cock begin to leak precome. Running down the outlaw’s abdomen where his cock rested. Dean’s breath became even more rapid as he ran his hands up Castiel’s body to cling to his shoulders.  
  
   “Cas… Faster…” Dean moaned eagerly. The outlaw’s lips turned up in a smile and did as the man begged. His thrusts became faster and Dean gasped with pleasure.  
  
   Dean’s hands tightened on the man’s shoulders.  His body tensed and he let out a cry of pleasure as he came onto Castiel’s chest. The outlaw gasped in surprise, but didn’t stop moving until he came soon after him.  
  
   The two stared at each other, both panting rapidly as Cas pulled out of Dean. The sheriff reached forward and pulled the man into a kiss. Kissing him deeply and longingly as Cas’s arms wrapped around him.  
  
  Cas stopped the kiss after a moment, smiling softly at Dean. He lay back, pulling Dean with him so the man was lying comfortably on his chest.  
  
  The two rested there, not saying a word and breathing heavily. Enjoying the warmth the other provided and the new found glow of feelings that Dean now fully felt in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big announcements… other than what I mentioned last time and that after this fic I will be juggling three… So they will be updated based on my mood, and what I’ve recently watched. (and I turned 18 like yesterday!) Cool, so enjoy this chapter!! And until next week!  
>  Please review what you think! I love getting them :D Thank you all again for reading <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.

Castiel could feel Dean still breathing hard even an hour later. He was lying on Castiel's chest, his hands travelling along the outlaw’s bare chest.  Castiel gently brushed his fingers through Dean's soft hair, feeling his warm breath on his skin. Castiel still himself panting the slightest, his breath only now starting to slow. The sweat on his limbs making him shiver as a summer breeze blew through the little grove the two lay in.   
  
  Castiel felt Dean's arms wrap around him tighter and smiled. He gently pressed a kiss to his forehead and looked out over the grove. He was still on alert for Michael, or anyone else from the gang. For all he knew they could be everywhere. Somehow they always seemed to find him.  
  
  When he'd been sixteen, a year after joining, he'd tried to run away. Not wanting to be a part of the gang anymore. Michael had "saved" him from the orphanage he'd been living in after his parents died. They'd told he was special, along with five other orphans who hadn't survived the process. The brutal process of becoming a part of the gang. The initiation had been rough, dangerous, and cruel. Castiel was sure he'd gained more scars from that than from being a part of the gang itself.  
  
  He smiled as he remembered Dean's soft lips pressing over the white raised jagged lines. Gently brushing his tongue along Castiel's chest and abdomen. Expertly finding each curve on his body with those lips. He hadn’t cared that the man had so many wounds, he didn’t ask any questions and only completely accepted Castiel for who he was. Not the unfeeling outlaw he pretended nor the perfect human he’d all but been brainwashed to believe. To Dean he was simply Castiel, and that was enough.  
  
  If Castiel could have his way he would never leave this place. He'd make a home here, leave the gang and live alone... Unless Dean wanted to stay with him of course. Though he couldn't really see that happening. Just because they had one great night, didn't mean Dean actually wanted or cared about him. He wasn't naive, he was used to being used. Sex or otherwise. Yes, he'd never actually slept with someone before... but he'd been forced do to other things.  
  
  As if sensing his thoughts, Dean stirred on his chest and Castiel glanced down with a soft smile. The man's beautiful green eyes blinking up at him. He kissed Castiel's tanned chest before looking back up at him, "Hi."  
  
  "Hello Dean," Castiel greeted "Did you have a good nap?"  
  
  The sheriff nodded and lay his ear on the outlaw's chest. He sighed contently and replied "When do you think we should leave?"  
  
  Castiel's heart squeezed and he began to trail his fingers through Dean's hair "Soon I suppose. We still have at least a week's journey." Secretly he wished it were longer, he had absolutely no desire to return to the gang. He just wanted to stay with Dean and hide from Michael.  
  
  When he'd suggested to take Dean to the gang, it had been a desperate attempt to make his life last a few seconds longer. Castiel had been ready to die that day and he'd never actually belived the man would take him up on it. Castiel was a man of his word though, he would take the sheriff up the mountain even if it meant he was going to die.   
  
  The outlaw sat up, causing Dean to slip down to his lap. Castiel played with his hair and smiled as Dean let out a soft pleased sound. He rested one hand on the sheriff's thigh "Can we just sit like this for a bit?"  
  
  "Okay," Dean agreed "I'm fine with that."  
  
  "Really?" Castiel asked in surprise.  
  
  Dean laughed softly "Yeah Cas," He gazed up at the outlaw with a soft smile "I meant what I said. I want you." He reached up and cupped the man's cheek "We can stay here as long as you want."  
  
  The outlaw sighed happily and continued to play with the other man's hair. After a moment he hesitantly leaned down and kissed Dean's lips. He half expected Dean to pull away but the sheriff met his kiss enthusiastically. He felt the man's hands on his cheeks and shifted their bodies so he was hovering over top of Dean. He deepened the kiss slowly and longingly pressing his body down against the man's. Castiel roughly parted Dean's lips and moaned against his mouth.  
  
  The sheriff gripped at Castiel, he moaned loudly and pulled him down flush against him. Castiel could feel the heat coming off of Dean and dug his fingers into his shoulders.   
  
  As they kissed, Castiel did his best to keep out the thoughts of doubt that passed through his mind. Deep inside his mind he was worried Dean was only using him. And as much as it pained him to think it, Castiel wasn't positive he would stop him if he was. This was what he wanted as well, no matter how the other man felt. Or what his intentions were. Over the last few days he'd grown to enjoy the sheriff's company. He wanted to be with him, on some level. Not only physical like they’d discovered now but eventually… more. Castiel wasn't an idiot though, and he knew that would never happen, he had to stop fooling himself.  
  
  He had to stop it now. Before it got out of hand.  
  
  Reluctantly, Castiel pulled away first and moved to get dressed. Dean sat up, looking out at him with an almost confused expression. When he was fully dressed he tossed Dean his own clothes "We should get ready. The sun will be setting soon and we'll need the rest."

  "Oh..." Dean said, pulling on his shirt "I guess I thought..."   
  
  Castiel glanced over "Thought what?"  
  
 "Nothing."  
  
  Trying to hide his disappointment Castiel looked down and absentmindedly organized the food in front of him. Dean obviously didn't feel the same way. He should have known, they never felt same way as Castiel always did. It had been that way forever, with everyone. They were happy to tease and flirt, to try and get something from him. But when they found they couldn't, they left... or got angry.  
  
  He shivered at the memory and heaved a sigh. Strong arms wrapped around him and he looked over his shoulder. Dean had come up behind him, arms tight around his waist.  
  
  "Cold?" Dean asked, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder.  
  
  The outlaw leaned into him "No, I'm fine."   
  
  "Your body language says otherwise." Dean teased. Castiel didn't say anything and Dean laughed softly "Well if you're sure." He didn't move and continued to say "Maybe you should put the coat on just to be sure."  
  
  Castiel turned and smiled at the concern on his face "Okay," He pulled away from Dean and reached for his trench coat. He slipped it on and wrapped it tightly around himself.  
  
  He glanced over at Dean and said "If we head further into the mountains we can get halfway to the camp by the evening after tomorrow. It'll be a day or two after that that we'll be at the camp."  
    
  Dean heaved a sigh "Then the fun starts."  
   
   "Then the fun starts." Castiel agreed.  
  
  He leaned back against a tree and eyed Dean carefully. He wasn't sure what else to say. How was he supposed to tell Dean he didn't expect to survive going back to the gang? As soon as someone saw him he would be a dead man. Along with that, Castiel didn't know how to tell Dean about the deal he had begun to make with Crowley.  
  
  The Dealer could give him a new life, at a price yes, but no price was too high for this.  At least he'd thought so.  Either way Crowley had promised he could make him disappear, give him a safe non-gang related life. That had become all Castiel wanted, for a couple years now. Ever since Chuck had left.  
  
  The gang had gone downside since then. Michael had turned them into murderers. Sure they'd killed before, but not just because the boss had a grudge against someone. Michael had ruined them. He'd ruined everything.  
  
  Without another word Castiel stood up and walked away "I'll find more firewood." He called over his shoulder.   
  
  "Okay..." Dean called back, in his voice Castiel could hear the slight tone of confusion. It couldn't be helped though.  
  
  Castiel ignored him and walked off. Dean would be fine without him, the sheriff was more than capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need Castiel at this point. The outlaw knew the man could track and fight for himself. He could find the gang without him if he tried.  
  
  He knew he was just making excuses as to why he didn't need to go back. Or why it wouldn't matter if he was taken or killed out here. Highly unlikely of course but of course it had been known to happen. Castiel didn't have a say in what others did.   
  
  The man walked to the edge of the cliff, staring off the edge with a frown. He could hardly see anything with the fading light and trees blocking his view of the valley down below. Mostly Castiel was just trying to forget about Dean. He was trying to forget about the Garrison and Purgatory. About Hell and Crowley. About the shit he'd caused for himself in the last few months. He'd made a complete mess of his life, so much so that when Michael told them about Chuck he'd volunteered right away. Castiel had been sure he would have been shot on the spot.   
  
   He had no idea what this was.  
  
  It wasn't new to him, he was used to his plans never going the way they're supposed to. Falling for the sheriff was a prime example of that. Still being alive was just another one. However, even with this he still felt as if this time was different.  
  
  Castiel huffed out and collapsed against one of the trees sitting just beside the cliff side. As his feet dangled over the edge, he considered pushing himself over. Escaping the rope and heartbreak he was bound to find if he continued on this journey.  
  
  Yet somehow Castiel found it much more difficult than expected. He found that even though life was bad, he wanted to stay. He wanted to experience all that he could before doing the right thing of letting Dean take him in. Him and the rest of his family.   
  
  All he really wanted was Michael gone. Most of the others were okay, just sheep under the man's rule. There, of course, were a few he wanted gone along with Michael. It was just easier to get rid of everyone instead of nit picking. You created many enemies that way.  
  
  He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, but soon it was dark. He scrambled up, realizing he'd completely forgotten about the firewood. The outlaw hurried off, searching for any dry wood he could find. After find a fairly large pile, enough that it wouldn’t be strange that he’d been gone for so long, Castiel hiked it back towards their makeshift camp.  
  
  Dean was cooking some animal over a pitiful fire when Castiel walked up. He dropped the logs in front of the fire, causing Dean's head to snap up.  
  
  A smile spread over his lips at the sight of Castiel. He reached for the wood pile, giving the outlaw a curious expression "You were gone for awhile."  
  
  "Lost track of time." Castiel apologized taking a seat on the other side of the fire "What did you find?"  
  
 "Groundhog" Dean said proudly.  
  
 Castiel smirked and eyed Dean's stitches "Good to see you're healing."  
  
  "I have a good doctor." The sheriff replied, his eyes finding Castiel's. Those green eyes piercing through him and demanding his attention. Castiel gazed back unable to turn away.  
  
  "I made a promise." He said softly, wishing Dean would stop looking at him that way. Stop gazing at him like he was a perfect being, like Castiel was truly some sort of angel. Michael claimed them as such but Castiel knew that if he were really an angel he wouldn't be such a coward. He'd always known right from wrong and still he never followed it. Just did what he was commanded.  
  
  Dean moved closer to the outlaw, putting a hand on his knee "You didn't have to save me. We both know that, so thank you for not being the man I thought you were."  
  
  Why was he being nice to him? He'd already gotten what he'd clearly wanted from the outlaw! Why was Dean still giving him the time of day?  
  
  "Um, you're welcome." Castiel said softly "Happy to help."  
  
  Dean sighed and leaned in gently to kiss Castiel's cheek "You're not like the others Cas."  
  
  "Yeah, I know" Castiel replied "It would be easier if I was."  
  
  "Why do you say that?"  
  
  Castiel looked up at Dean, unsure of how to reply. Most times when this conversation happened he simply got a smack over the head and an order to try harder. He'd been doing okay for awhile, it's why Michael let him kill Chuck. They all knew it was a suicide mission and the fact that Castiel was aiding to do it had shown his dedication to the gang. Ever since meeting Dean though, he'd lost all the steel he'd built around himself. He was back to ground zero.  
  
  "Cas?" Dean's voice cut in "You okay in there?"  
  
  Castiel nodded "I'm just... I'm not supposed to question orders. I should be dead already."  
  
  Dean frowned "Cas if anything it would be your trial right now. People would decide your fate." He paused and said "Did you walk into town, no horse, knowing you were going to die?"  
  
  The outlaw hesitantly nodded again "I knew." He sent a glare at the sheriff "You were supposed to shoot me! Why did you decide to give me a trial? Why'd you treat me like a common criminal instead of a man who just killed a beloved friend? Like I wasn't part of a gang you so clearly hate?"  
  
  "You played the ignorance card. A victim of the violence around you." Dean said softly.  
  
  "What?"  
  
  Dean heaved a sigh and looked at Castiel intently "You acted like you didn't know what you were doing. You acted like the good little soldier who never questioned orders." He paused before saying "I couldn't let you die, I can't let you die. You try and act like you had no reservations about what you did, but you do Cas! You can’t hide that, not from me. And frankly I don’t think you ever tried."  
  
  The dark blue eyed man cast a shameful glance at the pool close by. Dean was right on some fronts. He'd had a few reservations, but not enough to stop him from killing him. All he'd wanted was out, he'd known the town of Sioux Falls would give that to him. That was, until he met Dean Winchester. The righteous man who'd suffered so much in his life who still saw the best in people, even when he shouldn't.  
  
  Castiel gazed at him "I'm sorry for deceiving you."  
  
  "But you didn't." Dean said with a rock hard certainty to his voice. His hand reached out and he took Castiel's "I like to think I'm pretty good at reading people. So maybe you did know, that doesn't change the fact that you have hesitations about the gang!"  
  
  Castiel stared at his hand in Dean's and felt a frown pass over his lips. How could Dean possibly believe all that about him? Yes, it was true for the most part but how could he know? Not even his gang could see it! He'd prided himself on being able to hide his thoughts and doubts from his gang. Why was Dean suddenly able to see through his façade?   
  
  "Cas?"  
  
  The outlaw looked up at Dean, unsure of what to say. He'd never been at a loss for words before. He took a deep breath and withdrew his hand from Dean's. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Smiling he said politely "Thank you Sheriff."  
  
  Dean's brows furrowed and he eyed Castiel in confusion "Cas you've seen me naked, I've had your damn cock inside me. I think we're a little past formalities."  
  
  Castiel felt heat rush to his cheeks and ducked his head. That certainly put a different spin on it. Still it suddenly felt wrong. Dean was good, so respectable. He was someone Castiel probably could have been if the Garrison hadn't taken him from his orphanage.   
  
  Dean deserved someone who could give him stability and a family. That woman from town who'd come to free her son maybe. She seemed to have some strong feelings for Dean. Castiel had seen Dean around her too, there was certainly something there. Who was Castiel to intrude on that?  
  
  "I'm sorry Sheriff." Castiel replied simply. He looked up at Dean, his eyes sad "You're wrong about me. I'm afraid your powers have failed you." The outlaw stood and moved from the fire.  
  
  Castiel pulled the trench coat tight around him and lay down on the soft grass. The grass was softer than most surfaces he'd slept on. Not as nice as Dean's chest, but he doubted he'd ever find something that comfortable again anyway.  
  
  The sheriff didn't try and stop Castiel when he'd left, so he assumed it was over. Whatever might have been was gone. A dark cloud passed over his thoughts but Castiel knew this was for the best. He was going to be hanged soon anyway. No need to get attached to someone. Especially someone who was the one who had to hang him.  
  
  Castiel heard Dean eat and put the fire out a few minutes later. He lay still as Dean moved around their small camp. He grunted every so often, reminding Castiel that he had to check on the stitches and binding tomorrow morning, before they headed out. His wound was basically healed anyway, there shouldn't be any issues.  
  
  As the outlaw began to drift off to sleep, he felt a warm body press up behind him. He stiffened and felt an arm drape over him. Lips brushed over his ear and a voice whispered "You're wrong, my powers never fail me. I'll prove it to you."  
  
  "How?"  
  
  "You'll see." Was the sheriff's soft reply.  
  
  Castiel frowned and shifted against Dean, pressing his ass harder against Dean's crotch. The sheriff let out a happy gasp and pressed a kiss to Castiel's neck.  
  
  Despite the situation Castiel was getting himself into, he smiled. This just felt right and warm and comfortable. He held Dean's hand that was draped over his chest, kissing his finger tips.  
  
  The two fell asleep that way, curled around each other and ignoring the rest of the world for the next several hours.


	12. Chapter 12

  In the morning Castiel woke to something hard pressed against his ass. He smiled to himself and pressed his ass into it. Dean moaned in his sleep and pulled Castiel firmly against him.  
  
  Still smiling Castiel gazed at the small opening in the mountains surrounding the small valley. The golden sun was beginning to rise, casting shades of red, orange and pink across the bluing sky. He could feel the warm rays starting to touch his face and sighed contently. He never wanted to leave this moment.  
  
  "Beautiful." Dean murmured into his neck.  
  
  Castiel smiled "It is, isn't it?"  
  
  "I meant you."  
  
  The outlaw turned his head and looked at Dean. The sheriff was grinning from ear to ear. His fingers resting gently on Castiel's abs. The man turned full to so he was facing Dean. With newfound confidence he leaned forward to press his lips against Dean's.  
    
  When he pulled away he stared at the sheriff, his eyes clouding with questions. Dean didn't say anything, he waited patiently and gazed back at Castiel. It was almost as if he had the same questions, but neither of them wanted to be the first to ask them. Both fearful as to what the answers might be.  
  
  "You barely know me." Castiel finally stated unsure of how to make it a question. "Why are you so eager to trust me?"  
  
  Dean paused and then said "I don't know. It's like I said yesterday, there's just something about you." He brushed his fingers over Castiel's cheek "What about you? You barely know me either, why're you so eager to be with me?"  
  
"Who said I was eager?"  
  
 "Your eyes, yesterday morning. Today... Take your pick."  
  
  Castiel sighed "I know you're a good man." He avoided Dean's eyes and continued "I was only just attracted to you before, that I could handle. Then I discovered we'd been through similar horrors. We just had different mentors."  
  
  "Michael's a mentor?"   
  
  "Not a very good one."  
  
  Dean chuckled and waited for Castiel to continue. The outlaw took a breath before saying "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I understand you and I get the sense you understand me. I've never had that before."  
  
  The sheriff kissed Castiel's nose "You guessed right."  
  
  "This is a bad idea though."  
  
  "How so?"  
  
  "Well... ‘Cause I'm going to die."  
  
  The sheriff heaved a sigh and cupped Castiel's face in his hands "I've already told you. I'm not letting you hang. Not while I'm alive." He ran his thumbs over Castiel's cheekbones "Please stop saying you're going to die Cas."  
  
  "Why do you care?"  
  
  "I already told you."  
  
  "No, I mean... Why?" Castiel said hesitantly.   
  
  Dean shrugged "Because I've never met anyone like you before. I feel... Safe and I don't know. You're the first person I've been myself around in a long time."  
  
  Castiel nodded, that was as good as explanations got. It was better than what Dean had tried to pass off as a reason before. He snuggled in closer to the sheriff and said "I feel the same."  
  
  "You know, if this is who you really are then you need to quit that gang."  
  
  "That's what I was trying to do."  
  
  "What do you mean?"  
  
  "I've been trying to find a way out of the Garrison for a few years. Killing Chuck was an extreme way out." Castiel whispered, his voice somewhat muffled by Dean's chest. "That's why I went to Crowley, but his payment for it... I couldn't do it."  
  
  Dean's lips pressed to Castiel's hair "You were trying to die that day?"  
  
  "Yes."  
  
  "Cas..." Dean whispered and Castiel looked up into his face. It was strange to see that expression directed at him. No one had ever been so soft with him, never. "Cas why would you want to die? You're only what? Thirty?"  
  
  Castiel shrugged "I've been a criminal since I was fifteen. It weighs heavy on my mind, I can't cope with it. Not like I used to."  
  
  "So your solution was to set up a sure way to die?"  
  
  "Basically yes."  
  
  Dean sighed and looked the man over with a sad expression "I'm glad it didn't work out then."  
  
  Castiel laughed softly and gazed off at the waterfall pounding on the glass surface of the pool "Well, that makes one of us."  
  
  "Why're you so hell bent on dying?"  
  
  "There's a list."  
  
  "We have time."  
  
  Castiel shook his head "No we really don't Dean. We have a place to be and a gang of criminals to bring in. We really don't have the time."  
  
  Dean shifted so he was sitting up. He stared down at Castiel and then looked out at the pool. "Then we'll make time."  
  
  Castiel sat up with a frown, following his gaze "What're you getting at Dean?"  
  
  "I think we should take a swim."  
  
  "And what about your stitches?" Castiel asked, motioning to the man's shirt "If they come out?"  
  
  Dean shrugged "I'd have another battle scar." He stood and pulled off his shirt "Come on Cas, we deserve to have some fun!" He reached out and offered the outlaw his hand.  
  
  The man eyed it before nodding and taking it. Dean pulled him to his feet and slowly pushed his shirt off, his eyes raking over Castiel's bare chest. He let the shirt drop to the ground and gently guided the outlaw over to the edge of the cool water.  
  
    They stopped there and Castiel could see Dean's stitches as they walked. It was healed enough now that it shouldn't scar too badly. He smiled at his work, no new scars for the flawless Dean Winchester. He put a hand on Dean's warm body and explored the grooves with his fingers.  
  
  Dean grinned and began to work at Castiel's pants. He pulled them down, his own in turn. They stood at the edge nude and smiling widely at each other. With a sure step, Dean walked into the pool, taking Castiel with him.  
    
   The cool water embraced their bodies, brushing over their skin and giving them relief from the rapid heating of the sun. Dean kicked back, laying on his back as he floated through the crystal clear water. Castiel watched him, treading water and slowly moving through it.  
  
  Dean looked peaceful as he swam. Not a care in the world. Castiel desperately wished he could be like that. Live like Dean... No, live _with_ Dean. To be a citizen of Sioux Falls and not a criminal. It had been fun for a few years, Michael talked a good game but it had gotten real suddenly and Castiel needed out.  
  
  Something closed around his ankle and tugged him down. Castiel managed to gasp a fast breath before the water engulfed him. He stared at the thing in panic and glared when he saw Dean.  
  
  The sheriff was grinning cheekily and leaned in to kiss Castiel. The outlaw gave in happily, he pressed his cool body to Dean's, feeling the man wrap around him in turn. They kissed until they both had to go up for air and recaptured each other's lips with their own.  
  
  Castiel could feel Dean's finger in his wet hair, finger pads brushing over his scalp. Castiel held Dean up by his ass, holding the man firm against him. He could feel soft moans escape Dean, vibrating through his chest. It caused welcomed vibrations through Castiel's own body as the two intertwined their bodies in the water.  
  
  When Dean pulled back they were both breathing hard. He kissed Castiel's nose "I want to know everything about you Castiel."  
  
  The outlaw moved his hands to Dean's lower back, wiggling his nose happily as Dean kissed it, "Are you certain?"  
  
  "Very certain."  
  
  He chuckled and rested his forehead against Dean's "Then we can swap stories."  
  
  "I'd love that."  
  
  "We'll have to do it on the road though." Castiel warned, treading water with Dean's legs tangled around his. It was a little more difficult, but having Dean against him made it all worth it.  
  
  Dean groaned and closed his eyes, their foreheads still resting comfortably together. "Don't ruin the moment Cas. Enjoy it, we're carefree right now."  
  
  Castiel wanted to tell Dean that that was impossible, but he also didn't want to anger Dean. Besides, the moment was really nice. He stayed silent and just enjoyed being close to Dean.  
  
  They floated there contently, swimming around from time to time. Sharing soft kisses and just pressing up against other to feel safe next to the other. The water was the perfect temperature and Dean pulled Castiel over to the waterfall. As they swam closer, the roar from the rushing water blocked out any other sounds. Castiel could feel the pounding in his chest and grinned at the power of the falling water.  
  
  Behind the falls was a small cave. Dean grinned at him and climbed out to go inside. Castiel followed hesitantly, shivering slightly at the shock of cold air on his bare back. The cave was vast and high up, the rock was smooth from having constant water rushing over it. Eroding away along with the rest of the structure. The roar and their footsteps echoed as they moved further and further inside.   
  
  Dean smiled at him and pulled the man against him. He didn't speak, just rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder, he rocked slowly and Castiel could feel himself melting at Dean's gentle touch. He didn't want to leave. Again the dream of running away with Dean passed through his mind. They could do that right? They could be happy?"  
  
  The sheriff swirled Castiel around suddenly and dipped him. He grinned down at the man, lips curling teasingly. Castiel laughed and leaned up to kiss Dean. Dean's lips were soft under his and Castiel could feel the smile on them.  
  
  Dean carefully pulled him back up and rested his hands on the man's hips. They stared at each other, seeming to be memorizing each and every aspect of the other's face. Dean's multiple freckles and how they decorated the bridge of his nose and along his cheekbones. The green of his eyes and how they seemed to take in the sun's rays and throw them back into the world, but only when they were on Castiel. The way his lips were full and seemed to curve downward, except when they were on him. The perfect bone structure that the man had been blessed with. All of it, Castiel committed to memory.  
  
  Castiel felt an emotion he'd never felt well inside him, but he pushed it down. He wasn't allowed to feel that. They could fool around, but Castiel could _not_ let himself fall in love with Dean Winchester. He didn't need that heartbreak when the sheriff was forced to hang him. Dean could talk a good game all he wanted, fact was that they couldn't win this war.  
  
  The sheriff's hands resting on his sides were so warm, his eyes glinting in the little sunlight that came in through the curtain of water. That beautiful green that had taken Castiel's breath away the first time he'd seen them and that forever would.  
  
    "Are you sure we have to leave?" Dean asked.  
  
  Castiel nodded "You have a deadline. Plus we still need time to get Michael to Crowley."  
  
  "We're actually doing that?" Dean groaned, fingers pressing into his sides.  
  
  "Yes Dean."  
  
  "Fine," The sheriff grumbled and kissed Castiel "Guess we better get going then. He dropped his hands, much to Castiel's dismay and moved away to the opening of the small cave "Ready to swim?"  
  
  Castiel nodded eagerly and walked over. The two dove back into the water, the cool water shocking Castiel's muscles. He broke the surface, coughing slightly and his teeth chattering. Dean came up close beside him and nudged him toward the bank.  
  
  They swam together, crawling out and collapsing on the hot stones, letting the sun warm and dry them. It would benefit no one if their clothes were still damp by tonight and they froze to death.  
  
  Okay, maybe it benefitted the gangs but they didn't count.  
  
  "Someone's going to die..." Dean said after a moment "I'm not going to be able to bring everyone in."  
  
  "Probably not," Castiel agreed "Let's just keep you alive so you can bring them in."  
  
  "And you," Dean said firmly, glancing over at Castiel "We're keeping you alive too Cas."  
  
  Castiel turned to face him, deciding to humour him "And me."  
  
  A wide smile came over Dean's face and he rolled so he was sitting on top of Castiel. The outlaw gazed up at him adoringly. The sheriff's perfect body was glistening with drops of water in the sunlight. His hair was disarray and Castiel sighed at the sight. He reached up and traced along Dean's waist, making the sheriff shiver longingly.  
  
  Castiel loved the effect he had on Dean. How a simple light touch could completely undo the man. It gave him a power he never imagined having over someone. After only a month of knowing each other at that! Strangely, Castiel felt a connection to Dean he'd never felt to anyone before. An understanding of each other and a need to be by their side. It just felt right.  
  
  Dean bent and kissed Castiel, parting his lips and deepening the kiss until they were both panting. As they kissed Castiel couldn't help but wonder if Dean felt the same. If he felt the same unspoken connection between them. Was that why he wanted to keep him alive so badly?  
    
    "What're you thinking so hard about?" Dean asked teasingly, breaking off the kiss.  
  
  Castiel blushed and said "Us."  
  
  Dean grinned running his fingers down Castiel's chest "And what about us?"  
  
  "Nothing really," Castiel lied, embarrassed by his thoughts. Dean would probably be freaked out if he told them. Or think he was crazy or stupid for being that naive. No one really believed in seconds lives after all, or lives before this one. And Dean was the kind of person who would only scoff at the idea. And Castiel didn’t want that. He didn’t want to let this moment go with his silly thoughts.  
  
  Dean sat back with an amused smirk and rolled off him "Well I was thinking nothing really too then." He winked at Castiel and moved to get dressed, now fully dry.  
  
  The outlaw followed suite, feeling a million times more relaxed. Maybe Dean did share his thoughts and maybe, just maybe, things would all work out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big announcements  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


	13. Chapter 13

 They set out shortly after that. All packed with the few possessions they still had. Castiel already missed his horse as they began the hard climb up the mountain. It would have been so much simpler if Lucifer hadn't forced their horses away. Castiel could see Dean was particularly sore about it. That made sense he supposed. The horse had seemed important to him.  
  
  It didn't help that the sun was beating down on them like it was trying to destroy them... Or at least cook them to a crisp like the bird they'd had for breakfast. He shivered despite the heat, those were thoughts that caused men to lose themselves out here. Believing Mother Nature was out to get them.  
  
  Michael had told him often not to be so skittish. He claimed it made Castiel slow and essentially useless. Always the loving mentor Michael, always there to boost his gang’s confidence.  
  
  Not too far ahead Castiel could see Dean waiting for him to catch up. A shot of guilt when through the outlaw and he picked up his pace to meet the man. They stood at the top of the first hill an hour later, both were breathing hard so they stopped for a brief rest. They still had seven inclines to climb. Dean was going to hate that, Castiel knew it. Though to be fair most people hated it. Even the prisoners they brought up here complained to no end.  
  
  Honestly Castiel didn't blame them, but he knew how Michael hated it though. He complained about how they always chose whiners as their prisoners. It took all of Castiel's good sense not to mention how he was whining by saying that. The outlaw was smarter than that... Most of the time.  
  
  After their brief rest, the two continued the long trudge up the mountain. Dean was panting by the fifth peak and was trying to hide it desperately. Castiel smirked in amusement but said nothing. He'd save the sheriff's honour for now. He already knew how to make him beg after all.  
  
  The thought made him smile wider. He had no intention in thinking of things that would never be but it was still sweet to wonder if he'd ever get the chance to see Dean in that state again. Sweating, on his knees, eyes wide and desperately begging.  
  
  Castiel bit his bottom lip and forced the thoughts out. He had a mission to focus on. He couldn't let thoughts of Dean distract him... Even if he could see the outline of his muscles under his somewhat tight fitting shirt...  
  
  _Focus!_ He screamed at himself.  
    
  After the seventh peak, they could finally see the camp just ten feet away. The sun was starting to set, casting dancing shadows over the rocky structures. A wind swept through and Castiel knew it was going to be another cold night. He was grateful that his trench coat covered him so well.  
  
  He'd had the black coat for as long as he could remember. He didn't know who'd given it to him, but he'd had it at the orphanage and had grown into it over the years. He couldn't use it as a blanket anymore, or not as well as before but it still kept the wind out. It'd been the one constant in his life.  
  
  "We should probably wait till morning." Castiel decided, wanting to prolong the inevitable for as much as he could.  
  
  Dean looked over "Why? If we take them now we'll take them unprepared!"  
  
  Castiel shook his head "They'll be prepared either way, why not wait until we can see too?"  
  
  The sheriff mumbled, but didn't argue anymore. With a nod, Castiel led the man to a little alcove he knew they'd never check. He rolled out his trench coat on the cool stone floor with a slight shiver. He already missed the warmth.  
  
  "We'll be safe here." Castiel said "You sleep, I'll keep watch."  
  
  Dean nodded with a small frown at Castiel's words "If we're safe, then you should sleep too." He came up behind Castiel, putting firm hands on his shoulders "I need you fresh and alert tomorrow."  
  
  "You never know what may come." Castiel argued, turning to face him.  
  
  "Then I'll watch tonight."  
  
  Castiel glared at him "I'm the only one who knows what to watch for! Besides, you're the only real good guy here! They'll put up a fight and you'll need to be aware of everything!"  
  
  The two stared at each other for... Well Castiel wasn't sure. He couldn't believe how stubborn Dean was being! Did he not see that Castiel had to watch over him? That for some damn reason he had to keep the idiot safe? Castiel probably wouldn't sleep anyway if he wasn't certain of that!  
  
  How did he say that though? How did he tell Dean that without sounding like he had feelings for Dean?  
  
  Finally the sheriff took Castiel's hands and pulled the man against him. Castiel looked up at Dean, not even shocked this time. All he felt was a joy he couldn't explain. Well he could, he just chose not to confirm the reason.  
  
  Dean cupped one of Castiel's cheeks with his palm and it took all his self control not to lean into it. He was supposed to be frustrated with the man. Dean made that close to impossible though. He melted Castiel's heart and made his knees weak with one simple look. It was ridiculous.  
  
  "Please Cas, it's going to get cold tonight." Dean whispered, tracing his cheekbones lightly. "I don't want you getting sick."   
  
  The outlaw rolled his eyes but nodded and followed Dean into the cave. He cast one last glance at the entrance before sitting down with Dean. The sheriff cuddled Castiel close to his body and the outlaw didn't bother to protest. He enjoyed the safe feeling he had around Dean.  
  
  It was the best he'd felt in years. He sighed contently as the sheriff played with his hair. It was a pleasant feeling, having the man's warm fingers dancing over his scalp. It felt natural and again Castiel was reminded of the way he felt around Dean. Like they'd met before.  
  
  "You know I remember someone promising me stories on the ride up and then not getting any." Dean purred playfully.  
  
  Castiel rolled his eyes but nodded. He leaned back against Dean and looked up at him. "What do you want to know Dean?"  
  
  "I already told you. Everything."  
   
 "Yes, but I need a place to begin."  
  
  Dean played with his hair "How about the beginning? Tell me the story of Castiel."  
  
  And so he did. From the few years he'd had with his parents to the moment Dean caught him. All the details, as in depth as he could. How trying the initiation into the Garrison had been. The first time he’d been forced to kill. How stern and demanding Michael was compared to the gentle stern presence Chuck had had. All the way up to his last kill which inevitably led to them meeting.  
  
   He left out some of the more gruesome details about his life in the orphanage and the Garrison. Dean didn't seem to notice. He was enraptured with every word Castiel said. Gazing into his eyes Castiel couldn’t help the feeling that this wasn’t the first time he’d met Dean. Those familiar green eyes smiled at him, and yet deep down Castiel knew he’d never seen anyone with eyes so caring. So willing to listen and learn. Dean was unique, but the kind of unique that made Castiel wonder about lives before this one.  
  
  When he finished, Dean was staring with wide eyes down at him. He lifted the man's chin, pressing his lips to Castiel's. It was soft and full of a calm presence. There was no expectations behind it. Just a longing to comfort him. Castiel kissed him back, cupping his cheek gently.  
  
  Dean pulled back and said "You're amazing Cas."  
  
  "No I'm not."  
  
  The sheriff smiled "You are Cas, you're a real live angel." And he kissed him again.  


***  


  Sam sat in the sheriff's office for what seemed liked the hundredth time, trying to retrace Dean’s last steps. He was searching like a mad man for some more clues to what his brother was doing. His grandfather refused to tell him anything. He said the less people who knew the better. Everything would be clear in the coming weeks.  
    
  It was frustrating and Sam wanted answers. He'd been through this place over a hundred times and still nothing. Dean had left no sign of where he went. The brief explanation he'd given had done nothing to subdue his curiosity.  
  
  Then there was the events of the past afternoon.  
  
  Sam had been doing a tour of the town when he heard familiar whinnies. Impala and Chestnut, (Sam had named the brown horse himself. Riding him from time to time to give him exercise.) At the time he'd figured it could only mean one thing. Dean and Castiel must've been back.  
  
  He'd rushed out to the entrance of the town to see the horses running in... Bareback. His brother and his prisoner nowhere to be seen. Sam had taken the horses away as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone to panic. He'd taken off their saddles and groomed them, wondering how he was going to find Dean. If Castiel had done something... If he was dead!  
  
  Bobby had come by to check on him, but he'd had no more explanations than Sam did. They could only comfort each other and pray for the best. Dean was a survivor and he had faith that he would be okay. Dean always seemed to have some sort of angel watching over him.  
  
  Sam could only hope that his luck held out a little bit longer. Just until Sam found a way to go get him...  
  
  Until then Sam would just have to hope Castiel didn't kill Dean in his sleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, my two new stories are up and it would mean the world to me if you read them. If you’re not in the fandom for them I totally get it, but if you are a little read and comment would be the best :D Also I know this chapter is shorter but I’m working up to the end now. So… They might get a little shorter. I may try adding more to them, but no promises. This fic will be a series by the way, but probably not the kind you’re thinking of. You shall see when I get to the last chapter.  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


	14. Chapter 14

The early morning light woke Castiel as he lifted his head from Dean's chest. Today was the day it all went down. They were going into the viper's nest. If they weren't careful Castiel would lose Dean before the battle even began. Michael was ruthless and would kill the sheriff without a second thought if he thought he was there by anything but force.   
  
  Somehow Castiel had to convince him Dean hadn't chosen to come here. They would have to figure out their story first.  
  
  He gazed down at the man and dreaded having to wake him. He looked so peaceful and Castiel hated that soon he would lose that. He would be hardened by war and by seeing the horrors that the Garrison camp had to offer. It wasn't pretty and Castiel dreaded having to go back there himself.  
  
  Castiel leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, waking him gently. He might as well have some softness in his life before they both marched off to die. Castiel watched his eyes flutter open and smiled to himself, he looked so beautiful in the soft morning light. He couldn't help but wish that he could wake up to that face every day...  
  
  Dean looked over at him and smiled "Good morning..." He said softly, a yawn taking away any other words he might have said.   
  
  Castiel smiled and sat up "Morning." It wasn't a good morning at all. "Are you ready to head out?"  
  
  "Do we have time for breakfast?"  
  
  "If you can find any food." Castiel replied simply "Otherwise no. We should probably head out now while most are still fast asleep. You wanted an element of surprise? This is the best you're going to get. Also... We can't look like we came together. It will be more convincing if you seem like my prisoner." He said it hesitantly, knowing Dean would absolutely hate the idea.   
  
  Dean paused, looking at the man critically. Castiel flushed under his gaze and looked away. He should never have said anything. Dean would probably think Castiel had tricked him up here, that he would let Michael take him as soon as they were in the camp.  
  
  After a minute though, he nodded and looked around "What can we use? Would rope be fine?"  
  
  The outlaw sighed in relief and nodded "Rope will work just fine. I'll tie it loosely so you can get out and take them in easily. As soon as I have their trust we can strike. There may be a few who come over to our side but don't count on many. And if they do come over, you'll have to pardon them. Otherwise your promises are empty and they will kill you."  
  
  "Do I have to give them the option?"  
  
  "They'll know." Castiel replied with a head shake.  
  
  Dean nodded slowly and looked out at the rising sun. His expression made Castiel wonder if he was wishing the same things he had. That they could just run, not care about the consequences and find a new life. Far from here where no one knew their names. Maybe a different country all together.  
  
  The expression disappeared as soon as he saw it though. Right then they were back to business.  
  
  They packed and Castiel tied Dean's hands loosely together. He didn't want to hurt Dean but he had to make the knots look realistic. He knew the rope would be digging into his skin and marks would definitely be left. Hopefully the sheriff would at least be comfortable.  
  
  “Not really how I imagined being tied up by you.” Dean said with a wink, testing the restraints behind his back. “I suppose it’ll do though.”  
  
  Castiel tried to hide the blush that came to his cheeks and finished packing up the rest of their things. He wanted to tell Dean off, but couldn’t find the words. He loved that the sheriff could flirt so shamelessly. How easy it was for him to make such offhand comments that sent Castiel’s head spinning and his throat dry up so he couldn’t speak.  
  
  Dean chuckled at his silence and stepped outside into the morning sunlight. Castiel eyed him appreciatively as the sun cast its morning glow across his face and the outlaw could have sworn it looked like he was being encased in a heavenly glow.  
  
  It took his breath away and he had to take a moment before he was able to walk outside and join him.  
  
  When he was finally able to move, Castiel led the way out to the camp. It was a half hour hike up to the camp and when they came over the peaks there were shouts of surprise but no gun fire. That was encouraging at least. The two descended down the hills and Castiel shoved Dean down in front of him. He had to be rough with him, as much as he didn't want to.  
  
  Dean grunted as his knees hit the ground but he gave no other reaction. His face was one of defeat and even Castiel had trouble deciding if it was real or not. He was an excellent actor this Dean Winchester.  
  
   Members of his gang gathered around and Castiel greeted them warmly, though most paid him no mind. They were all focused on the prisoner in the dirt. They'd never had someone of such high status in their custody before. Dean was like a shiny new toy to them, Castiel could see the greedy eagerness on their faces. They were almost as bad as Lucifer’s gang and all he wanted to do was smash their faces in.  
  
  A hush came over the crowd, announcing to Castiel that Michael was walking over. His tall physique and dark hair seemed to glow in the bright sunlight and he was wearing a white top that was left open and swirled loosely in the wind. He smiled cruelly down at Dean and twirled his gun in his hands, the pure white wings on the side of it glinting against the silver.  
  
  Michael looked up at Castiel and smiled in approval "You've done well brother. I trust your deed was done? Or you would not have dared come back..."  
  
  Castiel nodded "Chuck is dead. He will no longer be any trouble to us."  
  
  "Excellent, then naturally you are welcome back among us. Especially since you have brought this delicious prize." Michael's head tilted to the side as he stared at him "How ever did you catch him?"  
  
  "He isn't as smart as he thinks he is." Castiel replied simply.  
  
  The leader chuckled "Thank our Father for that!"  
  
  The outlaw laughed with him, his tone somewhat nervous.   
  
  He waited for Michael to give the sign that all was well before he attacked. If he did it any sooner this would all fall to pieces. It was important for Michael to think he was winning, to not give away their plan before it was even put in motion.  
  
  His leader gazed down at the sheriff and a soft smile passed over his lips. He looked up at his second in command, Zachariah. He gave a terse nod and the other members jumped into action. They reached for Dean and pulled him to his feet.   
  
  While they did, Castiel pulled his gun and pointed it at Michael "No." He said firmly, he raised his gun to his head height "Put him down, this isn't how it's going to go down."  
  
  Michael laughed and raised his own gun "Is that so Castiel? Then how is it 'going to go down?'"  
  
  "With you hung at the neck." Dean said, ropes on the ground now and gun pointed at Michael.   
  
  The members around him pulled their own guns and the two men glanced at each other before jumping into action. Castiel swung at Zachariah and Raphael, knocking them out with the butt of his gun.   
  
  Anna jumped at Dean and the sheriff had her in a headlock easily, slamming her to the ground. He turned around, ready for the next attacker.  
  
  Castiel jumped up and kicked Uriel in the jaw, sending the man flying and a shot from Uriel's gun firing off. There was a grunt as it hit one of the other members in the gut.   
  
  Well... Just one less to think about.  
  
  Castiel felt something sharp collide with his head and winced in pain. He felt his knees crumble and looked up hazily to see Michael standing there with his gun. The metal had knocked into Castiel's skull, making him see spots. He rolled away before the man could fire at him and heard the bullet hit stone before he stumbled away.  
  
  Warm hands grabbed at him and he looked up to see Gabriel standing there. He grinned at the man and raised his gun, shooting Michael in the leg. Michael fell to the dusty ground and his gun went careening away. Castiel felt a thrill of gratefulness shoot through him and he let his body weight go with Gabriel holding him.  
  
  He managed to stay conscious through the whole thing and shoot down any member who went after Dean. He felt Gabriel behind him doing the same, trying to coerce his other friends to stand down and help the sheriff. Telling them it was over and they might as well give in.  
  
  Barely anyone did.   
  
  Dean was amazing though. Castiel watched him knock over gang member after gang member. From the most innocent who refused to disobey to the most ruthless of killers. He didn't even hesitate. He was just like Castiel imagine a real war hero to be like. Just like the ones in the stories.  
  
  Castiel longed to get up and help him, he felt useless and the throbbing in his head was making him see double. If Gabriel hadn't been there keeping him awake, Castiel knew he would have passed out long ago. It was embarrassing but true.  
  
  By the end of it, fifteen gang members lay dead, four were wounded and had surrendered over to their side, and the rest were tied up tight, ready to be dragged back to Sioux Falls. Among the ones who had surrendered were Gabriel, Balthazar, Samandriel and Gadreel. The ones Castiel assumed would surrender in the first place. They were the only ones who deserved a second chance after all. Not like him.  
  
  "Okay you pieces of shit." Dean said, kicking them awake and tying them up "Time to face God."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter I’m afraid. Also I start my first class of University tomorrow! On my way to getting a Bachelor in Creative Writing. Thank you all so much for reading my stories and for the likes, the follows, the sweet comments. All of them are so appreciated and I thank you all for helping me stick with my dream. You are all honestly the best <3 Thank you so much for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

The ride back was long and tiresome. Castiel could feel the heat beating on him as they trudged back through the mountains. They had no more run-ins with the Purgatory gang and Castiel counted that as a blessing and a miracle. Maybe there really was a God. Maybe he really was smiling down at them, they were doing his work at last.  


  Along the way Dean barely spoke to him. He didn't push it but Castiel missed how they had been before catching the gang. Carefree and possibly almost friends...  
  
  The ones who had surrendered were put on watch duty. They kept those condemned in line and made sure they didn't go anywhere. They'd take horses but the prisoners were forced to walk. Castiel had to admit that it was nice to be back on a horse. The mountain route seemed less long and treacherous upon the majestic animal.  
  
  Before they went back home, Castiel had to remind Dean that they had one more stop. Luckily it was on the way and Michael could serve both his sentences before going to meet Satan down below. For that was where he was going, Castiel had no fantasies. He knew that was where he would be going as well. He wasn't looking forward to it, but that was what you got for not following what you believed in and going with the dark side.  
  
  Hell was only a couple days out of the mountain and Dean refused to stop before they got there. It was a long ride and the horses were exhausted when they got there. Once inside the town they went to get their rooms and water their beasts.  
  
  The room was far from neat but it would do for one night. Dean and Castiel would share a room while the others would split between two others. Dean kept their keys with him so they couldn't leave. He left Castiel in one of the rooms while he dragged Michael to Crowley so his debt could be paid.  
  
  Castiel shifted nervously in his room. He was in the town again, this was his last chance to try and get himself a normal life. To disappear.  
  
  It would have been so easy just under a month ago, why all of a sudden was Castiel having these doubts. He wanted out and he still could get out. The price wouldn't be so bad to pay anymore, he wouldn't care as much. He could get Dean the deal too perhaps, the two of them could run together. For real. Be free of everything else.  
  
  But he found himself unable to do it. He wasn't his own self, he belonged to the state now. More than that he felt his heart belonged to someone else now. He wasn't free and would never be. Not anymore. Because if Dean didn't go with him, Castiel feared his life would be dull and nothing else.  
   
 It was a frustrating truth and he wished it would simply disappear.  
  
  Dean came back a few minutes later, looking exhausted and worn out. He lay down on the bed beside the sitting Castiel. He ran a tired hand over his perfect features and looked up at him. Castiel could see him shaking and he reached down to take his hand hesitantly.  
  
  He rubbed the back of it and said "Why did you want me to share a room with you?"  
  
  Dean raised a brow "I don't want you with the others. You don't belong with them anymore."  
  
  "Then who do I belong with?" Castiel asked, sitting back and frowning down at him. "I am a criminal just like them."  
  
  "Except you aren't." Dean replied, sitting up "We've been over this." He cupped Castiel's cheek "And because I wanted you here with me. I won't sleep the same if I don't have my new companion."  
  
  Castiel blushed and shamelessly leaned into the touch "I still don't understand how Dean."  
  
  "Let me show you then..." Dean whispered and pressed his lips to Castiel's. He parted the man's lips easily and shifted so Castiel was hovering over top of him. Dean moved his hands to grip at the man's trench coat and let out a soft longing moan.  
  
  The outlaw sighed happily and straddled Dean. He sat down on his waist and pulled Dean up so they were both sitting. He kissed the sheriff while heat rushed all through him. He had never felt this way about anyone before and Castiel knew exactly what the feeling was now.  
  
  He loved Dean Winchester and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
   Castiel kissed Dean longingly, running a hand down his back and pushing his jacket off. Dean clung to Castiel and rested his hands on the outlaw’s hips. Castiel rolled into him and tilted his head slightly to kiss him more deeply.  
  
   He felt too tired for sex that night, but kissing Dean innocently like this was more than he could have ever asked for. Dean’s soft lips against his, hands roaming over the sheriff’s firm body. Strong and comforting, a form Castiel was already so used to feeling pressed up against him. One he never wanted to lose again.  
  
  Dean pulled them back so Castiel was lying on top of the man. He kissed his nose and grinned as Dean blushed happily. He ran a soft hand down Dean’s cheek and gazed into his eyes. Eyes that had been so dull and tired merely seconds before.  
  
   “Don’t ever leave me.” Dean whispered, “I want you here with me forever.”  
  
  Castiel’s hear sang and he kissed Dean deeply “Okay.” He could do that. He could stay with Dean. That was easy, that was all he’d wanted since they’d started the journey. Since he’d gotten to know Dean, and knew all they had in common. The beautiful sheriff who would never let Castiel die. Who wanted him, flaws and all. “Okay.” He whispered again.  
  
   Dean’s eyes brightened even more and he pulled Castiel to him, hugging and kissing every part of Castiel’s skin that his lips could find. Castiel moaned happily and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean. Never wanting to leave his side again.  
  
  “Do you… Do you mind if we just sleep tonight?” Dean whispered against his skin, hands curling into Castiel’s shirt.  
  
  “No, I don’t mind.” Castiel replied, nuzzling into Dean’s neck and inhaling the now familiar scent that was Dean Winchester.  
  
 “Thanks…” Dean whispered and lay his head back, gently stroking Castiel’s back as the outlaw curled up happily.  
  
  They fell asleep like that. Castiel on top of Dean and arms curled around him. His cheek rested easily on the man's chest and their legs were tangled together. It was the most comfortable sleep Castiel had ever had in his entire life.  
  
  The next morning Dean was gone by the time Castiel woke up.  
  
  He frowned and sat up with his knees pulled to his chest. He knew where he must be but it still hurt to not wake up right to the man's beautiful face. It obviously had to be business first with Dean. Castiel was just a side to Dean. He wanted him there, but not there… Last night was just for Dean to have someone beside him. A warm body to have on top of him at night... Nothing im-  
  
  That's when he heard the door to the next room open. Dean walked through with damp hair and a towel tied tight around his waist. He grinned at Castiel and took the towel off to dry his dripping hair. Castiel stared in shock at seeing the man still there.  
  
  "H-h-hi..." Castiel stammered as Dean walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
  Dean smiled "Glad you're finally awake. I was worried you were gonna sleep all day!"  
  
  Castiel shook his head "My apologies. It's been awhile since I've had an actual bed to sleep on."  
  
  "How long?"  
  
  "A few years..."  
  
  Dean stared and shook his head in disbelief "I'm sorry Cas that really sucks. You don't need to worry though, from now on you are only going to have beds to sleep on. You're going to feel like a king."  
  
  Castiel smiled softly, hiding the truth he knew from Dean. Castiel was not going to be like a king. He knew he was going to become like his friends. Neck broken and body burned. No grave or service for him. He wouldn't be deemed worthy of it. No worries though, somehow Castiel always knew that was how he would end up.  
  
   Dean pulled on some clothes and tilted Castiel's chin up to meet his. He kissed him gently and then pulled away to head for the door. He looked back at the man on the bed and motioned with his head for him to follow. "Let's go wake the others, get Michael and be on our way. It isn't far to Sioux Falls from here. If we leave now we'll be there by late afternoon. Just in time for a good dinner. We're due for that, don't you think?"  
  
  The sheriff's cheerful nature was contagious and Castiel found himself nodding in agreement. He stood up and hopped over to the man, letting Dean squeeze his hand before heading out to the hall. They woke all the others captives and then headed out to where Crowley did all his deals.  
  
  Michael was tied up outside, his eyes wide like he'd seen a ghost. He had new wounds all over his body, none of which looked like they had been cleaned. He smelt awful and Castiel did his best not to flinch away from the stench. Dean seemed undeterred though and simply grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up. He shoved him to the centre of the group and they were off once again.  
  
  Clouds had closed in today and Castiel feared rain would come soon. Not a very good omen of things to come...  
  
  He spurred his horse forward so he was walking beside Dean as they headed out. The same girls they'd seen before lined the road and they winked at the passer bys. Lifting their skirts and doing a little turn, trying to entice the men. None of them paid either any mind. Castiel didn't even send them a simple glance and he noted that Dean didn't either. He couldn't help but smile. Both of them had much more interesting company now.  
  
  The desert was still hot despite the clouds over head. It was clearly still summer but still, a little bit of shade wouldn't have hurt. Castiel wasn't ashamed to admit that he would kill again for it at this point. Especially for the horses. They may be well rested now but they still needed some sort of shade. If this kept up they would surely pass out on them before they even reached the town.  
  
  They rode through the desert and Castiel made no move to talk. Dean didn't either but the outlaw still saw all the little glances that Dean sent his way. Each one sent a little thrill through Castiel and he felt himself blush like a maid at a bar. Dean made him feel like a young teenager again. Excited about the world and unaffected by the horrors that it contained. He may still know they exist but it was almost like he could fight them away. Make them disappear, even if only for a moment.  
  
  When they were an hour out, Dean began to slow. Castiel matched his speed and shot the man a confused look. He sat back in his saddle and asked "What's wrong?"  
  
  "I don't wanna go home..." He admitted, keeping his head ducked.  
  
  "Why not?" Castiel asked "It's what you've wanted the whole time."  
  
  Dean shrugged "I've changed my mind. I don't want the past anymore, I don't want safe and familiar." He looked at Castiel "I want the future, I want exciting and new."  
  
  Castiel smiled "You can still find that Dean."  
  
  "I hope so."  
  
  The outlaw gave a soft frown, wondering if maybe Dean was insinuating what he thought he was. Was it even possible? There were of course signs but Castiel was so worried he was just reading into them. Of course that wouldn't be the first time. If he didn't at this moment though, he may miss an opportunity to be happy. Something he would kick himself forever for.  
  
  Whatever forever he still had left that was...  
  
  Could Dean truly be saying that... That he wanted a life with Castiel? Could he truly want that or was he just being foolish again?  
  
  There was the sound of other horses nickering and Castiel was abruptly pulled from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Sam, Dean's brother, racing toward them on the brown stallion Castiel had been riding before Lucifer took them.  
  
  His face turned into a soft smile then, Dean would never leave his brother. The man could talk all he wanted but Castiel knew deep down that he would never let Sam stay in the town alone. The younger Winchester obviously had dreams of his own and who was Castiel to stop him from having them?  
  
  He was no one compared to the tall man.  
  
  Dean hurried up to meet him and they both dismounted to hug each other.  
  
  Castiel watched them and noted someone else come up beside him out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw Gabriel staring at Sam. His eyes were wide and his whole body tense. Castiel knew that look all too well. It was the look Gabriel got when he was trying to stop himself from doing something stupid.  
  
  "Do you know him?" Castiel asked softly as the brothers talked in low voices.  
  
  Gabriel nodded "He was my best friend." He laughed "He got big..."  
  
  "What happened between you two? A falling out?"  
  
  "Not at all." Gabriel replied "The Garrison took me."  
  
  Castiel's eyes widened in turn and stared at the two. Gabriel had had a life here before the gang. Now that he'd stepped forward... Well like Castiel had warned Dean, he had to be pardoned. Gabriel could have his old life back. Castiel found himself smiling at the thought and patted Gabriel's hand.  
  
  Gabriel smiled at him and looked back at Sam.  
  
  The younger man turned his gaze to survey the new crew and his eyes locked on the golden man sitting beside Castiel. He seemed frozen in place as Sam stared at him and whispered in shock ".... Gabriel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer and closer to the end. But there is a series so it’s not really the end. I don’t know how many books are going to be in the series, but I guess we’ll just see. I think I’ll do about four or five… But don’t hold me to that. Comment what you think, or if you have a preference of how many you think should be in it. <3 Thank you so much for reading.  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Sammy..." Gabriel said, dismounting and walking toward the younger brother "You, uh, you got tall."  
  
  "You stayed short." Sam noted.  
  
  Gabriel blushed, the first time Castiel had ever seen him do that. He nodded slowly and said "Yeah well, not all of us get freak mutation genes."  
  
  Sam laughed and pulled the angel close to his chest. Gabriel stiffened in surprise at firsts, but soon the two men were hugging tightly. Gabriel seemed the happiest he had been in years. It was nice to see the man finally getting a break. From where he sat, Castiel could see the man was crying. His eyes squeezed shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Whatever they were for, didn’t matter.  
  
  What they represented was what really mattered. That they were finally free. They had a future ahead of them and no one could take that away from them anymore. This was a fresh start and for once not a soul around him feared what the future had in store.  
  
  Gabriel’s golden winged gun still shone in his pocket, reflecting the last glints of sunlight. It seemed completely out of place in the scene. Even still, it worked on Gabriel. The sun’s setting rays shining down on him and his childhood friend, setting his whole being ablaze in a golden glow.   
  
  His name would forever suit him. The golden angel.  
  
  Sam pulled away from the hug first and gazed down at Gabriel. Castiel smiled to himself, he saw that same expression every day when he looked in a mirror. All he had to do was think about Dean and that soft adoring expression came over his features, that light brightened behind his eyes and he could barely breathe. Sam was in love with Gabriel, for a long time it would seem too.  
  
  The deputy turned and began to pull Gabriel toward the town, Gabriel's steed in tow. They were talking like old friends, like absolutely no time had passed at all. Like they hadn't both been led down two very different paths.  
  
  Castiel couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He had never seen two people who fit so well together. They're conversation so carefree. Sam and Gabriel had been waiting for this reunion for years, probably fearing that it would never happen. All hopeless thoughts of a time that was, and hopes for a time that could be.  
  
  Dean got back on his horse and the rest of them followed the two friends into town. Once in the borders, they hitched their horses up and took those condemned to die into a cell. Castiel moved to follow them, but Dean pulled him back at the last minute. He eyed Castiel in confusion and Castiel just gazed at him innocently. He still couldn't comprehend why Dean was letting him go free. Did he not know how much of a backlash he was going to get for this? How could he not care?  
  
  Castiel did stay in the office, though, while the sheriff went to report to the judge. Sam and Gabriel were off talking in a corner, hands clenched tightly together. Neither of them seeming to want to let go. Balthazar sat next to Castiel and smirked at them.   
  
  He leaned over and said "Remember the stories Gabriel used to tell? The ones he’d never shut up about? About the puppy like boy he’d left back in his home town?" He laughed softly "I used to believe he was lying. Trying to get attention. But the love struck idiot had been tellin’ the truth the whole goddamn time. Although, I think he got the puppy part wrong. Sammy dearest looks more like one of those horned creatures you see in the forest."  
   
  
 Castiel looked up at him, "You mean a deer?"  
  
  "Nah, the other ones. The ones that come down from the fucking Canadian barrier." Balthazar replied, his accent more pronounced as he spoke.  
  
 "You... you mean a moose?"  
  
  "That's the one!"  
  
  Castiel frowned and eyed the deputy. He supposed he saw it, if very faintly. He was certainly puppy like though, Balthazar couldn't deny that. He had the wide pleading eyes that were alight with joy right then and the floppy hair. Castiel could just see Gabriel playing with it one day in front of a fire while the two caught up on the lives they had led up till that point.   
  
  They both deserved that so much.  
  
  "I don't think it really matters." Castiel replied as he watched them.  
  
 "Perhaps not, but it's certainly entertaining to think about." Balthazar replied.  
  
  Castiel smiled to himself and sat back in his chair. He pointedly ignored his fellow gang members in the prison. They were all glaring at the free ones, calling them cowards and threatening their lives. What they didn't seem to realize was that their lives were what hung in the balance. They had lost and it seemed impossible for them to accept that.  
  
  It was sad.

  Dean came in a few minutes later with a triumphant grin. He sat down on the desk beside Castiel and took his hand. He didn't seem to care about all the people watching as he gently placed a kiss to his palm. He looked at the others sitting there who seemed unsurprised by the soft act.   
  
  Dean sat up straighter and said in a loud voice "I just talked with the judge. All who repented their actions have been pardoned. The rest of you will die." He paused letting that sink in for those who were crowded in the cell. "The sentence is to be hung at the neck until dead. We will start with three of you at a time." He stood and produced a list from his pocket "We start tomorrow at dawn and go until you all are gone."  
  
  The truth seemed to sink in then because everyone behind bars looked shell shocked. All except Michael who seemed unfazed by this simple truth. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a criticizing look on his face. Castiel knew that face but he didn't heed it much attention. Michael was done. He couldn't do anything else to cause mayhem.   
  
  The world was safe.  
  
  "The priest will come by and take your last requests." Dean ended with and then turned to face the rest of the group "For the rest of you, a simple punishment will have to be given. You'll repent before God and a bit of manual labour. The judge and I are both hoping that will make the town will be happy. “The group nodded and Dean finished with “A building will be rented out for you to live in. Welcome to Sioux Falls gentlemen."  
  
  He grinned at Castiel and the newly made town’s members and he felt relief shoot through him. He stood and walked over to Dean. Without thinking he kissed him, wrapping his arms around the man. People in the cell tossed insults but Castiel didn't care. He had Dean now, they could be happy forever.  


***  


  That night Dean and Castiel were sitting in his room with a few oil lamps lighting the space. Castiel was sitting with his back against Dean and the man had his arms wrapped tightly around the man. Their relationship would have to be a secret but Castiel didn't care. He was the happiest he'd been in years.  
  
  Dean was nuzzling Castiel's neck and the blue eyed man let out a soft giggle at how good it felt. The bed was soft underneath them and the soft lighting made Dean's eyes shine brighter than Castiel had ever seen them before. He didn't know that eyes could ever be that green. It seemed almost impossible. Though in this light, everything about Dean was impossible. No human could be this beautiful, Castiel had come to the conclusion that the man must be a god of some sorts.  
  
  Castiel sighed contently and said "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"  
  
  "Yes, Sam and Gabriel are bunking." Dean replied firmly "Besides these are my rooms, I can have whoever I want here."  
  
  "I know, I just don't want you to get in trouble."   
   
  "I really couldn't give a damn what others think of me, Cas." Dean told him, kissing his neck "I only care about you and about us."  
  
  "Us?" Castiel asked, unable to hide the tone of surprise in his voice.  
  
  "Yes, us." Dean whispered "We're going to run away when all this over. We're going to go somewhere where no one will know us or care. We're going to be free Cas."  
  
  Happiness spread through Castiel and he pushed back into Dean "I can't wait." He admitted as Dean continued to kiss his neck.  
  
  Dean’s soft lips travelled all over his skin, and lifting Castiel’s shirt so he could slip his hands under it. His warm hands caressing the sides of his torso. He shifted so he was straddling Castiel and kissed his neck, down to the collar of his cotton shirt. He lifted it off easily and kissed along his body.  
  
  Castiel sighed happily and tangled his fingers into Dean’s short hair, feeling the man move his soft heated kisses downward. When he came to his trousers, the sheriff glanced up to be sure Castiel was okay with it. When the newly made citizen nodded eagerly the man grinned and undid his belt, sliding them down and off.  
  
  He kissed along Castiel’s waist, his thumbs pressing into his waist. Castiel let out a sharp gasp, feeling himself harden as Dean kissed down along the inside of his thighs. He pulled down Castiel’s under garments and smiled teasingly up at the man.  
  
  Castiel felt his breath hitch in excitement and his fingers clench into fists around the sheets. Dean’s lips travelled along his thighs, his waist and hips. Teasing Castiel with each gentle brush of lips, until Castiel was begging him to do something.  
  
   His cock hard and his breath already coming in quick eager gasps. Dean chuckled at his lover and gently kissed the tip of his cock. Sending pleasant shivers down the man’s spine as he felt himself pulsing with waves of pleasure.  
  
   Dean kissed the tip of his hard cock once more before wrapping his soft lips lightly around him. He sucked gently on the sensitive man, using a hand to stroke his shaft slowly. Drawing out Castiel’s pleasure to the point where it took all the man’s effort not to squirm with pleasure.  
  
  Dean sucked down Castiel’s cock, glancing up at the man every so often. Their eyes locking and sending small electric like shocks through the man. Castiel moaned loudly as the man moved his hands ran them up and down his thighs.  
  
   Castiel let out soft little gasps with each motion Dean made, feeling the pleasure heightening with every soft and gentle touch. When he was so close Dean withdrew, drawing a sad whimper from his lover. Dean smiled teasingly and kissed his lips “Don’t be so disappointed. I want you to fuck me before you come.”  
  
  Shivering excited Castiel nodded and worked off Dean’s own trousers. He kissed the man, feeling Dean hardening with each movement Castiel made to hover over the man. He stroked himself a couple times to keep himself hard, using his other hand to stretch Dean open the slightest to make it easier for him to slide into the man without hurting him.  
  
   Dean panted with anticipation, moaning as Castiel’s fingers moved within him. He gripped the sheets below him as Castiel pulled out his fingers and carefully pushed his cock into the man. He held onto Dean’s hips as he started to thrust slowly at first in and out of the moaning sheriff.  
  
  Castiel moaned as he fucked Dean, feeling himself already close to coming. He felt sweet waves of pleasure pulse through him as he gripped Dean tightly and thrusted ever so slightly faster. Dean gasped happily beneath him and lifted his ass eagerly, his fingers clenching around the sheets below Castiel.  
  
  “Ah…” Dean gasped out and pressed his face into the pillows to muffle his loud pants.  
  
  Castiel grinned and thrusted faster, biting his bottom lip to stop the moans that wanted to escape his lips. He didn’t know who else was around them, or if there were tenants down below. He doubted it, but if Dean was trying to muffle his own moans it would best be smart for Castiel to do the same.  
  
  The sheriff was moaning Castiel’s name into the pillow, pleading for more. Castiel gasped out as he couldn’t hold it back any longer, he let out a load moan and came inside Dean’s ass. Hearing Dean cry out into the pillow and shooting his load onto the sheets below.  
   
  Smiling Castiel pulled out of him and gently ran a hand down Dean’s sweat glistened side. The man shivered under the touch and grinned back at him. “You’re so good at that.” He panted out.  
  
  Blushing the man replied “Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.”  
  
  Dean rolled his eyes and turned around, he sat up and pulled Castiel close. He pressed his lips to the other man’s, his hands running up to press his palms into his back.  
  
  Castiel returned the kiss eagerly, reaching up and cupping Dean’s cheeks in his sweaty palms. He deepened the kiss eagerly and tilted his head slightly to have a better access to the man’s lips. Dean’s tongue slipped between his lips and Castiel eagerly pressed as close as he could to Dean.  
  
  “I need to clean the sheets,” Dean whispered after a moment, breathless from the kiss.  
  
  Castiel let out a soft chuckle and nodded “Alright, can I help?”  
  
  Dean shook his head “You stay here, I’ll be right back.”  
  
  He stood up and left the room. Castiel sat on the bed with a soft smile, gazing around the room that was Dean Winchester. The chair in the corner with their boots underneath. The desk in another corner with papers and an oil lamp atop it.  
  
  The floor was wooden but had some animal skin and a rug covering it too keep the cold out during the winter months. Two oil lamps hung on the far wall, lit and casting a gentle warm glow around the entire room. This was the kind of room Castiel had been dreaming of ever since he’d been stolen from the orphanage years ago.  
  
  Dean came back a moment later and Castiel got off the bed so the man could strip the bed and change the sheets. He finished and tossed the dirty ones to be cleaned later. He lay down on the soft cotton sheets, beckoning Castiel over.  
  
  He joined him eagerly, cuddling into the man’s side. Dean turned away from him and pressed his back into Castiel’s front. Smiling at the man, Castiel wrapped his arms around him. He cuddled closer and gently trailed kisses along the man’s warm skin as they lay beneath the blankets.  
  
  They fell asleep that way, pressed up against each other, warm under the weight of the blanket. The two falling into an easy rhythm, taking comfort in the sound of the other breathing beside them. Both, content to forever stay there and excited for what the future held for them.  
    
  The next morning, Castiel was the first to wake up. He kissed Dean’s cheek and felt the man stir beside him. He rolled around to face him, kissing Castiel’s lips gently as the sun lazily rose above the trees. Dawn had arrived it was time for justice to be served. But even with that knowledge Dean didn't let him go. He continued with his lazy kisses until someone knocked on their door. Telling them that it was time for the executions to start.  
  
  Dean gave a groan and Castiel smiled at him adoringly. He kissed him gently and felt Dean kiss him back with all he had. Hands roaming along the man’s naked body, sending happy shivers up and down his body.  
  
  Castiel felt the words _I love you_ bubble up inside him, but he pushed them down. This was not the time to be speaking like that. He needed to be focused and besides he didn’t even know if Dean would say them back. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself.  
  
  After several more lazy kisses, the two moved to dress. Castiel watched Dean in admiration as he pulled a shirt over his perfect muscled back. The back that he had grown so used to staring down at. The heat of night surrounding them as sweat glistened over the curves.  
  
  He got excited just thinking about it.  
  
  They left the room together, hand in hand until they reached the door that would take them outside. There they settled for standing close together, arms brushing together every so often. The town was deserted as the two walked down the main street. People had already left to go and see justice had at the sheriff’s station.  
  
  Down by the station the hanging platform had been set up. On the right side a set of stairs and off to the other side of those, the long line of prisoners. Michael was at the end and he gave Castiel a cruel smile as he passed. The man shivered but did his best to ignore him. He couldn’t harm him anymore, he would be dead within the hour.  
  
  Up on the platform stood the judge, Dean, and the executioner. A mask over his face so no one could see who it was. An angel of death, ready to draw out the Lord’s sentence for the criminals.  
  
   There were three spots set for the condemned and Castiel stood and watched them being led up. The first three were ones he had never gotten to know very well. He didn't regret it though. He never had to worry about that again after today.   
  
  The three were read their sentence and how it would all take place. When that was done they were asked if they had any last words before the nooses were put around their necks and the platform taking out from under their feet. When the outlaws didn’t speak the judge closed his piece of paper and stepped to the side. The executioner stepped forward and pulled the lever to drop out the false floor. The town didn't even flinch as they watched it happen.   
  
  This went on, set after set after set. Three at time they were marched up, read their sentence, said their last words and the platform was dropped out.   
  
  Castiel found himself unable to watch as those he knew more intimately were marched over. Ones like Anna, Rachel, Uriel... Ones he could have seen changed but never did. They weren't particularly good people but misguided if nothing else.  
  
  Still, it didn't matter. They hadn't repented and thus would all die.   
  
  They were marched up onto the platform and seconds after they were dead, hanging by the neck. Faces purple, eyes bulging and tongues lolling. It was a terrible sight...  
  
  Last, all alone, was Michael. He was marched up to the podium, Dean standing up there with a wide grin on his face, beside the outlaw like he had been for all of them. Castiel suddenly felt nervous though and wished he would come down. Of course he didn't though, he couldn't.   
  
  It was silly, but Castiel had a deep fear for what was to come next. Michael was ruthless and he had tormented Castiel for years. What would happen when he was gone? Would Castiel really be free? Would be free to be with Dean? To escape and start his life anew?  
    
  He sincerely hoped, after all that time of believing he deserved death… Maybe, just maybe he could accept that he could change. That people could change. If Dean saw it within him, then there had to be something Castiel wasn’t seeing. He just had to search for it.  
  
  Back up on the podium, the sentence was read, the question was asked but this time Michael had something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. New update. I made the chapter a bit longer too!! A warning though, the next three chapters are going to be significantly shorter… I’m sorry that’s how I originally wrote them and then I can get onto the second one in the series :D <3 Thank you so much for reading.  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael had always been a skilled speaker, but he seemed to have been practicing this one. Apparently that little time in the cell had done him some good.  
  
  He looked out over the crowd and found Castiel's eyes. Looking directly into them he said "I am only here because one of my own betrayed me. He did my bidding and then turned on me. You all have accepted him and many others into your ranks. Murderers and thieves. I must say I am shocked. You have a corrupt sheriff and none of you can see it! You have no Father! I have a Father and He is who gives me power!" He paused watching Castiel cruelly, he said loudly "Power to do this!"   
  
   The leader then stepped back towards the sheriff and before Dean could react, Michael pulled out the gun that had been on Dean's belt. Dean lunged for him, but Michael danced out of the way and aimed the gun directly at the sheriff.  
  
   Castiel felt his heart clench as he watched the scene unfold, unable to move fast enough to get at the leader of the gang. Even knowing he couldn’t reach them, he began to run toward the people on the platform. It wasn’t okay, this couldn’t be happening!   
    
  The crowd was thrown into a frenzy as Michael aimed and pulled the trigger before Dean had the chance duck out of the way. The bullet flew from the barrel of the gun and Castiel watched as flew and hit Dean straight in the chest.  
  
  All the events around Dean seemed to happen at lightning speed, people grabbed for Michael who tossed them aside and then another gun shot rang out as Sam shot him. Michael fell to the ground dead with a bullet in his head, his eyes gazing up unseeing at the dark cloudy sky.  
  
  Dean, however, he seemed to fall in slow motion.   
  
  Castiel was sprinting now through the crowd towards him, shoving people who tried to be closer around him out of the way. No one but he and Sam and the right to be there.  
  
  He pulled Dean's head into his lap as blood oozed from the wound. It was so much worse than when he'd been stabbed. Castiel didn't even know where to begin to help him, there was just so much blood! He had to put pressure on the wound for now, and then they’d have to find a way to get the bullet out. All before Dean bled out or before he went into shock.  
  
  Something had to be done before Dean disappeared and died right there in front of him. In his arms…  
  
  Dean's face was paling fast as he lay there, but somehow managing to smileup at Castiel "Nice face to see as I die...." He choked out, taking Castiel's hand.  
  
  "You're not dying." Castiel said firmly "You're not allowed to fucking die Winchester! Don't you fucking dare! Not now!"  
  
  Dean smiled at the man and with what seemed a great effort kissed his hand. "It's okay Cas, it's okay... I'm the luckiest man alive. You know that? I'm so damn lucky."  
  
  Castiel shook his head and bent his forehead so they were resting together. They stayed like that for few moments before Dean coughed and blood dribbled down his chin. He looked over at his brother and said "I know you went back to school. And you better stay in it, I want you t-t-to be happy."  
  
  Sam nodded slowly, his face vacant and tears in his eyes "Y-yeah Dean. Okay... Whatever you want. I can do that."  
  
  Dean nodded, his face satisfied "S-stay with G-Gabriel. He makes you happy."  
  
  Sam smiled and looked over to where Gabriel stood. Castiel watched Gabriel smile weakly back at Sam and then the younger Winchester was refocused on his brother. He held Dean's other hand as the man looked back at Castiel.   
  
  He kissed the man's hand again, smearing blood over his knuckles.  "This isn't on you, none of this is so don't give me that look." Dean whispered "I- I want you to live Castiel. Whatever t-t-that may mean to you. I want you to do it. You are not allowed to throw your life away! L-live for me and don't l-let anyone stop you."   
  
  Castiel nodded, feeling the tears starting to overflow down his cheeks. He leaned in close to Dean and whispered "You need to know... Be-before you...." He shook his head and said in a choked voice "I love you Dean. I love you...."  
  
  Dean smiled up at him and with the last of his strength cupped his cheek. He looked into Castiel's eyes and whispered "I know.” He coughed again, his eyes starting to lose that bright glow that he’d loved so much. With the last of his strength Dean gasped out “Castiel... I l-lov-" Dean's hand dropped from his face and Castiel watched his body go limp.  
  
  "Dean? D-Dean?" Castiel whispered desperately as the heavy drops pounded around him "DEAN! DEAN!" He felt his whole body shaking and looked up desperately at Sam who was shaking too. Gabriel came over and took each of their free hands.  
  
  He stared down at the man who had saved his life and felt himself shaking.   
  
  "He lived a good life. Was a good man. He will never be forgotten." Gabriel whispered to them and squeezed their hands.  
  
  Castiel was a puddle of tears as he felt his word crumbling around him. He didn't think he could do it right then... But for Dean he would do his best to do as he asked.   
  
  _I'll live for you Dean... Only for you._  
   
  He stood up, picking up Dean’s body carefully. He wasn’t going to leave him here. He’d carry him as far as he needed to. The only one he’d ever truly loved was gone now, the only one who had seen anything good in him. Gone forever.  
  
  Castiel should have seen this coming, he should have jumped up onto the stage and saved him. Taken the bullet instead. After all, he was the ex-criminal! Not Dean! Dean had nothing to do with this, and now he was gone forever.  
  
  All because Castiel hadn’t saved him,  
  
  Sam Winchester stood with him, following close behind with Gabriel right beside him. Slowly the rest of the town followed. Sam quietly guided him to the morgue where Dean’s body would rest until his funeral could be planned. Castiel didn’t even want to entertain that thought, it was too soon to be thinking about putting him to rest in the ground.  
  
   But it wouldn’t be too long from now. The body would only last so long before it started to decay and emit a foul odor.  
  
  Castiel felt another sob rise up inside of him at the thought of Dean decaying. Somewhere in an uncaring ground. Where no one would be there to hold him, to care for him and keep him safe from the cruelties of the world. Where Castiel wouldn’t be able to hold him. The realization that Dean would never hold him again almost made it impossible to keep walking.  
  
  Somehow he made it, the rest of the town waiting outside as Castiel carried his lover inside the medical building. Dean’s eyes closed and his complexion unnaturally pale. If it weren’t for the blood still soaking Castiel’s clothes and skin he could have believed that the man was simply sleeping. How he wanted to stay this morning. In bed, wrapped in the warm sheets.  
  
  He didn’t know where he’d stay for the next few days, but he had a faint idea of where he wanted to go. Dean’s rooms, it was the only familiar place for him. That would do better than anything, he’d have to ask Sam if that would be okay. He assumed it would, but he didn’t know if the younger brother trusted him at all.  
  
  This would be as good a test as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I apologize for being AWOL but I have finally got this chapter done! I know it’s really short and I should make it longer but I don’t want to drag it on. The next two are also short but I promise the second one in this series will not be this way. You will see. Thank you for sticking with me and thank you so much for reading.  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


	18. Chapter 18

The funeral for Dean was a couple days later. During the time in between Castiel had been living in Dean's rooms. He took comfort in the scent of the man all around it and the little time they'd had together in it, the memories that had been made.   
  
  He had been Dean's for a time and the man his in return. They'd been happy and no one could take that away from them.  
  
  Castiel looked in the mirror at himself as he shrugged on his trench coat over the suit Sam had had tailored for him. It was fancy and the coat seemed to dull that a little. Castiel didn't care though, Dean wasn't there and nothing else had mattered much since then. He didn't really want to go to the funeral but he also knew this would be the last time he would see the man before he was entombed in the ground forever.  
  
  With a deep breath, he turned around and headed for the door. Gabriel and Sam were already downstairs waiting for him and he didn't want to keep them waiting. He wanted to get this over with and continue packing so he could get out of this town. He wanted to be out of this place which only held evil memories that now plagued his nights.  
  
  Gabriel saw him come down and put a hand firmly on his shoulder. Castiel gave him a grateful look as the three walked out into the dim sunlight. It had been raining ever since the day Dean had died. Even the heavens knew the world had lost a great man.  
  
  It was only right and Castiel thanked God for recognizing his pain. He told the man upstairs to take good care of his love, knowing he probably would never see him again. Heaven was only for angels after all.  
  
  The funeral was being held at the church, right beside the cemetery where they would bury Dean. The whole town had showed up and many people came up to Sam to give their condolences. Even to an old mechanic who stood near Sam.   
  
  No one said a word to Castiel.  
  
  Dean was at the front of sanctuary. Wrapped in the finest threads and encased in a wooden coffin that looked anything but comfortable. Castiel walked over to him when no one was looking and gently laid his wing engraved gun inside with Dean. Hiding it under his jacket.   
  
   He gaze down at the dead man, the dead man he loved and said in a hushed voice "My past will be buried with you Dean. I made a promise and I will keep it." Making sure no one was looking he quickly kissed Dean and walked away to find a seat.   
  
  As he sat a young red head came over to him and sat beside him. She smiled warmly at him and said "I'm Charlie." She paused "You killed the man who was like a father to me.  Dean promised me justice and as always he pulled through." She glanced over at Dean and then said in a choked voice "I also know he loved you. I could see it the way he looked at you. When he brought you back here and..."   
  
  "I'm sorry." Castiel said softly "I never wanted to kill Chuck. I loved him like a father... But there were... Other factors and I..." Castiel trailed off and looked up at Charlie "Dean saw the best in me and I don't know if I can ever live up to what he saw. I'm sorry for what I did and I understand that you still want me dead."  
  
  Charlie laughed softly then, tears in her eyes "I don't want you dead Castiel. I wanted the man responsible and he is. Michael and your past." She leaned over and hugged him tightly, her whole body shaking.   
  
  Castiel was shocked at first but he gave in and hugged her back. He needed the comfort as much as she did. She pulled back a minute later and looked into his eyes. She patted his cheek and said "I'm sorry for your loss. I know he meant a lot to you." She stood then and walked away.   
  
  He sat there in shock. Castiel couldn't quite understand what had happened but he also smiled at how perfect it all was. Somehow... He was forgiven.

  The rest of the funeral passed in a slow manner. People talked, told stories, recounted times that Dean had made a difference in their lives. Many of the women in the town spoke and they left a small seed of jealousy in Castiel’s heart. But he forced himself to push those aside. In the end Dean had been his, and there was nothing that could take that fact away from him.  
  
  But even with the slow pace of the ceremony, all too soon they were burying his love. He watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground and everyone tossed a handful of dirt onto the wood. His hand shook the whole time but he managed to throw some of his loss away with the dirt.   
  
  As the crowd of mourners all began to walk away, Castiel managed to fall into step with Sam and Gabriel. The three looked at each other and slowly they nodded.   
  
  They were all in agreement. They needed out. They needed an out of the town and fast. As much as they loved it here, there were too many troubling thoughts. It was time to branch out and find a new place.   
  
  Dean had talked about that. Getting out and finding a new life outside of the laws that bound him to the town.  
  
  Then again, Dean had talked about a lot of things and all of them had involved him in them! Where was he now to experience them with Castiel? Buried six feet under with a simple stone and wooden cross marking where he lay. Two meaningless symbols that would fade and rot with time, just like his bones. It would be up to Castiel to remember him, to keep Dean alive in his heart.   
  
  A heavy task but one he knew he had to do...  


***  


  Bobby came by late in the evening and found Sam packing rapidly. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat as Sam rushed around. The man jumped and Gabriel came rushing in. They looked at each other almost guiltily but Bobby didn't even seemed surprised.  
  
  "The outlaws going with you?"  
  
  "Yes... Or no, just Gabriel and Castiel."  
  
  "Good." Bobby said "You'll need them. And we need the others." He walked over and gave Sam a tight hug "He'd want this for you Sam. I'm so proud of you."   
  
  Sam smiled "Thanks Bobby."  He hugged his father figure back and said "I'll miss you."   
  
  "I'll miss you too boy," Bobby said gruffly. He looked over at Gabriel who was standing still, shifting from foot to foot "We missed you around here Trickster. Good to see you're going to be back to your old tricks again. It's been a dark world without 'em."  
  
  Gabriel smile gratefully and walked up, taking Sam's hand "Thank you sir. I'll watch over him, and Castiel."  
  
  Bobby nodded "Yes, keep an eye on that one. He's going to need all the help he can get."  
  
  Gabriel nodded sadly and stepped back. Bobby hugged Sam one last time and then he was gone. Sam looked over at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes had grown permanently sad and Sam knew Gabriel could see the pain in them. He felt his body shaking and Gabriel wrapped his shorter frame around Sam.  
  
  Sam shook in his arms and pressed his face into the man's head.  
  
  "Shh, we'll get through this." Gabriel whispered. "The three of us. Together."   
  
  "I know." Sam whispered. He pulled back and stared into his eyes "I just don't know how to do this without him. I've never had to before."  
  
  "You'll figure it out. And you aren't alone in this," Gabriel assured him. He lifted himself up onto his toes and cupped Sam’s face in his palms. He pressed a soft kiss to the man’s lips and whispered "We're going to be okay."  
  
  Sam smiled and said in a soft voice "I love you Gabriel."  
  
  "I love you too kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look reasonable time! The next one may not be for awhile, I want to make some major changes to it so I apologize if it’s a long time before I get around to writing and posting it. Hopefully not too long though! Thank you all for being so patient and for sticking with me! You guys are the best <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


	19. Chapter 19

   Castiel could feel the wind on his face as he gazed out over the hill. The two trees that grew there offered little shelter from it. Winter was coming and he wasn’t prepared for it. It was fine though, he would buy some clothes later. Money wasn't much of an issue anymore. The gun business was going well. People seemed to like when he could recommend the exactly model they were looking for. Add in Gabriel's general store shop and Sam's lawyer income... Well they were set for a long time.  
  
  The man often came up here to give Dean a progress update.   
  
  With all that going well in his life, Castiel often felt himself longing for Dean’s company. Before finding this shaded area, Castiel had wandered around the small town for hours. Just looking around aimlessly, his mind a million miles away. When one day he’s stumbled upon this spot. This beautiful spot that almost reminded him of the place where they’d spent those couple days. Where it had all be revealed. Where Castiel still visited in his mind…  
  
   Maybe it was silly, but the place really did make him think of Dean. The two trees had grown very close together, one taller than the other and they seemed to lean on one and the other. It was a peaceful place and he felt close to the sky, thus closer to Dean.   
  
  He sat down in front of the trees and looked up at the leaves of the two intertwining trees "I may not be back up here for awhile. It's going to snow soon and you know how it’s nearly impossible to get up here during the season." Castiel smiled and toyed with the dying grass beneath him. He took a deep breath and said "Sam found a cat the other day... Cute little thing but I think Gabriel’s feeling a little resented. Sam does spend a lot of time with them. But, then Gabriel does always feel like he should be the centre of attention."   
  
  Castiel laughed softly before saying "The gun business is going well, I’m making more than I used to. More people are coming in every day. Sometimes even from out of town. I never thought I would get this far in life… And with all three of our savings we're going to survive the winter, again. I never realized how nice it was to be financially secure. I think I'd happily work forever at this rate...  
  
  "I passed a waterfall today on the way home, like the one we swam under. It wasn't as big but it had that same powerful force... I could have sworn I heard your voice... So clear in my head...  
  
  "I miss you every day Dean... I can't believe you're gone most days. Maybe I'll never truly believe it." He shook his head "At least that keeps you alive in my heart and I don't feel so alone all the time. I mean I can only talk so much with Gabriel and Sam. Both of them have their own lives."  
  
  Castiel sighed and turned to look down the hill "I met someone yesterday... She came into the shop looking for a Winchester rifle.” Castiel chuckled “I… I hope you don’t mind. But I’m taking that as a sign that you’re okay with me moving on. I doubt I’ll ever see her again. But if I do… Well maybe having someone in my life will help with… everything.” He down at the grass “I doubt I'll ever truly be over you Dean, you changed and helped me so much. I can never repay you, especially now. But I can still try."  
  
  The man shook his head and watched the clouds pass over the trees. He shifted so he was lying in the grass and staring up at the grey blue sky. Dean would have said something witty at this point. Castiel closed his eyes and imagined Dean's face. It was getting harder and harder to see it, even a year after the green shine had already begun to disappear. Now, three years later there were details that kept fading and refused to come back no matter how much Castiel tried to find them. It was frustrating, Dean was the last person he wanted to forget.  
  
   He held onto one of the last pictures Sam had of him, but if he didn’t actively stare at it, Dean still disappeared.   
  
   It wasn’t fair.  
   
   He wanted Dean forever.  
  
   "I'll be okay someday..." Castiel decided, whispering to himself more than the sky. "But that day is clearly not today."  


***  
EPILOGUE 1:  


 That became his mantra for years to come. He and the other two lived happily together but every night Castiel would lie awake and whisper those words to himself.   
  
   His whole life.   
  
   Even after he got married to the woman, April, from the shop and started a small family. Two children, Dean and Jamie, after his mother.  
  
  He wanted to be okay and sometimes he could convince himself he was. And then he'd see something that triggered the memories. A gun being shot, a man with Dean’s eye colour… even the smallest sights would send his mind swirling with memories of Dean dying his arms, seeing Michael's grinning face in his nightmares and wake up with a scream.   
  
   His wife never knew how to comfort him.   
  
  She couldn't possibly understand... No one could. He still wanted Dean, wanted to feel Dean's arms around him as they fell asleep together. He wanted Dean's bright smile and laughing green eyes that only ever seemed to be directed at him.  
  
  He wanted all that and more... He wanted the one thing he would never have.   
  
  The day Castiel died, he lay surrounded by those he loved and who loved him. He was surrounded by family. Sam, Gabriel, his wife and children; Dean and Jamie, and his two baby grandchildren. All of them smiled sadly down at him but Castiel had an encouraging smile on his lips the whole time. His hair grey now, face lined with wrinkles from both smiles and frowns. Laugh lines next to those left from worries and nightmares.  
  
   He held his wife's hand and kissed it gently. She smiled lovingly at him, her eyes soft and caring. She had been his rock through everything and he loved her dearly. He really did, she had been the one person who could take his pain away. No matter how brief the moments had been. She had helped forget the pain Dean had left him with all those years.  
  
   And now it was time to truly let it go.  
  
   He felt his breath leaving him and his eyes began to close. He inhaled a shallow breath, his family holding theirs as they sensed the end. He smiled at them one more time, eyes wandering around the room and he thought he saw a familiar figure pass in front of the door and entering in.   
  
   A tall man in the same clothes as the last time Castiel saw him, but there was no blood. A face dusted with freckles and bright green eyes that still smiled lovingly down at him. He passed to the front of Castiel’s family and knelt in front of him.   
  
   He smiled at Castiel and whispered "Hello angel, look at you. You got so old.” He chuckled, that deep warm chuckle that made Castiel’s slowing heart skip a beat, “You still look beautiful Cas.” Dean looked at the family around them and smiled brightly “You did good Cas. Look at your family, your legacy. You kept your promise…” He turned back to Castiel and must’ve seen the fear in his eyes because he said “It’s alright angel, I’m here to take you home. You can get let go now. I’ve waited so long to see you again."  
  
  Castiel smiled at Dean, love filling his face and whispered aloud "Today is that day." Before fading away peacefully.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today. Oops, spilled the beans. This is the last chapter, kind of. You’ll see. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed this! And I will have the first chapter of the sequel up as soon as I can. I promise. Please comment, I love you all <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


	20. Chapter 20

EPILOGUE 2:

*A hundred years in the future*  
  
   Castiel was sure his sergeant had it out for him. He had since the moment he walked in. The guy was a dick and Castiel seemed to be the only person to understand that. No one else picked up on as much as he did.   
  
    The guy was evil!  
  
   He was running his fiftieth lap when he finally came to the end and collapsed into a mess of sweat and limp limbs. He lay on the track, the sun setting below the horizon and everyone else at dinner. The dick sergeant had decided that he didn't need to eat. Running was so much more fucking important.   
  
   Castiel went to push himself to his feet and saw a hand drop in front of his face. He looked up and said "Tha-" The words froze on his lips at the bright smile and green eyes that greeted him.  
  
   The man pulled him up and said "You're welcome, I know what it's like. Sergeant Singer was tough on me too. He just wants us to be fit to kill the damn Nazis. That's all, don’t take it personally solider. He'll pick on someone else soon enough."  
  
  "Oh, uh... Thanks." Castiel said with a soft smile. He could have sworn he knew this guy. There was just something about him that resonated strongly within him. Like a faded childhood memory "H-have we met before?"  
  
  The solider laughed and winked before offered his hand "I'd remember if we had. The name's Dean Winchester, nice to meet you Castiel."  
  
  Castiel blushed, glancing down at his name tag and taking his hand "Nice to meet you too."  
  
   "I think we're going to be good friends, Castiel."  
  
  "Me too Dean, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a preview into the sequel that will be posted soon. And I have a fairly good idea of what I want to do for it so hopefully it won’t take too much time to write the chapters.   
> Please comment, I love you all <3  
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the story line.


End file.
